A Father Divided
by Indie-Mod
Summary: Harry joins Voldemort as his Apprentice, leaving a pregnant Ginny behind. Eleven years later, James 'Weasley' is on a quest to find out who his father is, who the mystical figure of 'Harry Potter is, and dreaming of one day overthrowing Voldemort's Empire
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. **

**This is my second serious forray into writing, after A Brother Divided. This, however is NOT a sequel. The story is nearly completed, so there will be little to no delay in uploading chapters on time. This is a Star Wars inspired fic, but influences on the plot are as far as the inspiration goes. **

**I hope you enjoy reading, and I hope it is a better story than my last, I feel I have matured as a writer - so sit back, relax, read and if you want review.**

**Cheers, **

**Indie-Mod**

**Please Note: Harry Potter and all related creations belong to JK Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.**

* * *

Harry Potter shuddered with anticipation as he reached his hand out to grasp the horcrux. It was the penultimate one, destroying this locket would mean that Voldemort would nearly be on equal terms to him – only Nagini remained.

The others, back at Headquarters, would be thrilled when he brought it back. He couldn't wait to see the look on old Dumbledore's face, they would have a huge Halloween party too, it being the 31st of October after all; ironic for Voldemort. Whilst there had been stiff argument as to how to get to the horcrux, it had been decided that Harry should be the one to go, and go alone; for the sake of stealth. Besides, Dumbledore had already scouted this cave out months before.

He had told Harry that he had nearly taken him along to the cave that summer, towards the end of sixth year, however, as he put it "an old man's intuition" told him not to, an extremely fine piece of intuition too; that very night Draco Malfoy had broken a group of death eaters into the school and had tried to assassinate Dumbledore. His presence there had scared the death eaters off, and Malfoy's plan had not worked. Thank Merlin.

Turning his thoughts back to the matter at hand: the horcrux, he picked it up. The cool metal weighted in his hand. It didn't have the same evil feeling that the others had…something seemed _off._

Had it been a good idea to leave this locket until last? Just because they knew for certain that it was there, was that adequate justification. The cup had been the most difficult, but some of the Black Family heirlooms in Grimmauld place had been enough to placate the Goblins and grant them access to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. However they had only gone through that, knowing that the locket was a near certainty, they only had to pick it up.

Nearly-Headless Nick and the other ghosts received all the credit for the diadem of Ravenclaw, when questioned by Dumbledore about heirlooms of the founders that was the standout one they spoke of. It was almost sheer dumb luck that they had actually _found_ it when Harry went to pick up the _Half Blood Prince's _potions book.

With the diary and the ring already destroyed, and Nagini to come, the locket was the next item on this metaphorical (or nor so metaphorical, in Hermione's case) list.

"Damn" Harry muttered under his breath, all the while hoping it was a figment of his imagination that something was actually wrong. If worse came to worse…well he had no regrets. After a night of passion with Ginny Weasley who would?

But this was not a time for such morbid thoughts, Harry told himself. He held his wand up as he began to move back towards the boat he had arrived at the island in. It was bathed in the unmistakable light of a _lumos _spell. The trouble was, it wasn't Harry's.

"Well Done, Potter." Came the cold, high voice of Lord Voldemort.

Harry inwardly groaned; 'Of course it wouldn't be _that _easy…'

"Did you really think it would be this easy?" Voldemort said, echoing Harry's thoughts.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have detection spells on this place?" he continued "And for you to come alone? I would have thought Dumbledore would have come himself, or at least send dozens of his Order with you…"

"I don't need any of them Tom, I have fought you five times now, and have come through it fighting, I am a much better wizard than you give me credit for" countered Harry.

"As absurd as that sounds, Potter, even if your implication that you are equal to me is correct, you are still vastly outnumbered." As Voldemort said this, around a dozen figures clad in the all too familiar black robe of a death eater stepped forward out of the darkness on the other side of the now solidified lake.

Harry thought furiously, 'How do I get out of this one?' Nothing came to mind. Well; one thing;

"_Expelliarmus" _he cried, pointing his wand straight at Voldemort, who was surprisingly caught off guard. He barely managed to raise a shield and block it. Nevertheless he did and quickly sent off his own offensive spells.

Harry and Voldemort began duelling furiously. Both of them were looking equally dangerous, the intensive lessons Harry had been receiving from Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dumbledore were paying dividends here.

Despite this Harry was only a 17 year old wizard, up against a much older dark lord, and it began to show in the duel, he was being tricked into making mistakes that only experience could avoid. One such mistake was the lack of attention paid to his surroundings; Harry was shocked to as his back, and the back of his head hit off the cave wall. Voldemort aimed a spell that brought a part of the ceiling down upon Harry and, which hit his wand arm and head, completely disorientating him.

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort summoned Harry's weapon to him, twirling it in his fingers after catching it. It caused a few golden sparks to fly out, reminding them both of the fact that the wands were brothers.

"You know Harry, we are not so different, you and I." he began "Half-bloods, both of us, orphaned at a young age – though I dare say that you would be the first to remind me that it was I who caused your orphan status." He laughed softly.

"Both of us, raised by filthy muggles, who mistreated us both. But Harry I see now that, like me, it has not affected you. Despite you being a foolish Gryffindor, I see a lot of myself in you, you know. Aside from Dumbledore- one who is older that both of us put together, no one could have duelled me like that…that is raw power, Harry."

He continued, "Because of this Harry, I have been forced to rethink my plans, as it were. I was going to kill you, but the display you have just put one has given me much to think about."

"And so Harry, I once again put to you the offer I gave to you in your first year; join me."

Harry laughed bitterly, "You don't understand Tom…we are so similar, because you have made it so. If you hadn't killed my parents, I wouldn't have been raised by muggles, I would have no reason to use whatever power I had against you. But know this; I would never join you…not with what you would do to this world. To my friends, to my family, but then again I don't have a family because of you! Sirius, the closest thing to family I had is dead, because of you. No more people I love will die because of you."

Voldemort seemed unperturbed by Harry's speech. In fact he remained calm and replied;

"What if Harry, I promised you that if you joined me, if you became my apprentice, you could protect the ones you loved?

Harry's eyes went wide with shock at this, as Voldemort nodded; almost justifying is offer to himself. He turned towards Harry, as scarlet eyes met deep green as he said;

"Harry Potter, will you join me?"

* * *

AN: Thanks for getting this far. Chapter Two will follow sometime this week, however I do have an Exam on Friday. You will know the revision is getting to me if it doesn't come before that!

Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two. Thank you to all those who read, reviewed and alerted Chapter One.**

* * *

Severus Snape stood, silently in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, along with many other members of the Order, the Weasley children and Granger. They all looked extremely apprehensive as they waited for Harry Potter to return from his mission. Few people knew what this secret mission was; only Potter and Dumbledore, as far as he knew.

All he knew was that this mission was extremely dangerous. Snape doubted if Potter would succeed; if he couldn't even succeed at raising even the weakest of occlumecy shields, what would this mission do to him? In fact he doubted tha-

His thoughts were violently interrupted by a searing pain on his arm. The Dark Mark, he was being called for. He glanced up at Dumbledore.

"Albus, it is him. I must go"

"Ah yes, Severus, very well. Good luck, my friend." Smiled Dumbledore.

Snape began to stride out of the room, however just before he left, he turned to the room in general and said, sincerely; "Potter and I may have never gotten on, but…give him my regards _when _he does come back."

With that he turned, left the house and apparated to Riddle Manor. He arrived in the grand hall, where Voldemort stood upon a raised platform, much like the teacher's table at Hogwarts. He was among one of the last to arrive, whilst all of the other death eaters stood, hushed looking at their lord with anticipation.

"My followers" he shouted. "Today is the day that we take control of this world! The day we have been waiting for, where pure blooded wizards take their rightful place, at the top of this society, we live in. This is that the eradication of mudbloods and blood traitors shall begin!" The death eaters cheered.

"Already, we have a majority vote in the Wizengamont, thanks to officials under the imperius curse. We have people stationed either side of the foolish minister, Pius Thicknesse, ready to place him under out control, the same people, who so kindly arranged that blood traitor Scrimgeour's little 'accident'." The death eaters laughed.

"This is the hour where the forces of Lord Voldemort shall march upon the ministry of magic and take it – it is ours! You shall go now, and round up all of the mudbloods and blood traitors. Round them up and wait for me."

Snape began to feel extremely worried by this, especially as there was no way of getting a message to the order. What he was about to hear, however, nothing could of prepared him for.

"You shall march under the banner of the dark mark; however you shall not march under my command." At this Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange looked excited, hoping for such an honour. Voldemort did not notice them, and continued;

"No, I shall arrive later. You will be led by my new apprentice." Snape gasped at this, no one could have predicted this.

"My loyal followers, servants; I present to you Captain of the Death Eaters, my second in command and apprentice, HARRY POTTER!"

A hooded figure stepped into the room for a door on the stage. Sure enough a pair of glowing green, sinister eyes could be made out from under the hood. Simultaneously there was a roar of confusion, cheering and anger. "SILENCE!" screamed Voldemort.

Snape stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide open; he was too shocked to move, to speak – to blink.

"My Lord, surely not, such a useless blood traitor…?" began a lowly death eater, before trailing off in confusion.

"You dare question Lord Voldemort? You impetuous maggot! However I can understand the confusion. Rest assured, Mr Potter's loyalty to me is unquestionable. He answers to me – and _only _me" he said this with a distinct look at Lucius Malfoy.

"For those of you with doubt in your minds, let this lay your doubts to rest." He turned and nodded at Harry.

Harry pulled his cloak off; underneath he was wearing a black long sleeved top, on top of which sat the locket of Slytherin. The very thing he had gone to recover – though Snape did not know this. With that Harry moved and knelt in front of Lord Voldemort, who put a hand into his robe and pulled out an indefinable black object.

"Harry, my apprentice, whilst my death eaters wear white masks, you shall wear this, it marks you above the rest. It is a symbol of your loyalty to me, of your rank and the strength you have. Wear it with pride." Said Voldemort.

"Thank you, my master." Came the deep croak of Harry's voice. He took the mask and placed it upon his face, where it magically stuck. He put the cloak back on and pulled the hood back up.

"Now, to the Ministry of Magic with you all." Said Voldemort, gesturing for them to leave. "Harry I shall see you in the Minister's office later on."

"Yes Master." Was the reply.

Severus was so shocked; he was almost on auto-pilot, as he turned on the spot with the other death eaters and apparated to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

XXX

The rest of the Order was still stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Ginny Weasley was sat at the table biting her nails, glancing at the clock – anything to keep her mind off her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Several more minutes of silence ensued before Molly Weasley finally said something.

"Would anybody like some steak pie?" she enquired. Ginny had no idea why but as soon as this was said, she ran from the room, to the nearest bathroom and threw up.

She felt a gentle hand upon her back, as she did so, holding her hair back. For a brief second she thought it was Harry, but as she turned round she met the eyes of Hermione.

"Ginny! What on earth is the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hermione." She answered honestly. "I have been feeling under the weather on and off for a while. Maybe it was just the worry of Harry being gone and not wanting any food that set it off." She reasoned.

"Well, just tell me if it continues or gets any worse, ok?" said Hermione, hugging Ginny.

"I promise…mum" smiled Ginny back. Hermione was distracted from retorting by the sound of apparition into the kitchen.

"Harry!" she smiled, and they both ran back.

It was not Harry. Tonks stood in the middle of the kitchen, wand in hand, gasping for breath.

"Attack on the ministry! You-Know-Who's entire forces are there, we need everyone we can!"

As almost one the eyes of the room turned to Dumbledore.

"All those who can go, you must go now. Molly, Poppy, wait here for Harry and be ready to receive any injured there might be." He ordered looking at Mrs Weasley and Madame Pomfrey.

"We're coming too!" shouted Ron, gesturing to himself and Hermione.

"That is not for me to decide, Ronald." Said Dumbledore glancing at Mrs Weasley.

"No, Ron –absolutely not! You are too young! Hermione, I forbid you to go either," was the reception given, before Mr Weasley interjected.

"Molly…they are seventeen, we can't stop them. And from what Tonks has said, we need everyone we can get."

Mrs Weasley thought about it, before finally saying, "Very well, just be careful you two. But Ginny, you are not going! And I will not hear any argument from you young lady"

"That's ok, Mum. I am going to wait here for Harry" she smiled, albeit weakly.

Dumbledore nodded, before pulling out his wand and conjuring a rope, then muttering "_Portus_".

"Grab hold everyone, wands out, be ready. 3…2…1 _Activate_!"

XXX

The scene at the Ministry of Magic was a frightening one. Being led down a grand staircase into the atrium was an army of hundreds of death eaters, with one Harry Potter at the helm, though all an outsider could see was a hooded figure with a black mask – only up close would a clue of the identity given; the green eyes and the lightening bolt carved intricately onto the mask, emboldened with silver.

All of a sudden the army came under attack by various groups of aurors, ministry workers and anyone brave enough to fight. A large scale battle began.

It was in the middle of this that Dumbledore and the other order members arrived.

Dumbledore landed, and immediately began shooting spells out, left right and centre – most hitting the intended targets. He decided he would locate either Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange, who were no doubt in charge of this attack. One thing he knew from his experiences was that a group without a leader was more likely to lose.

He cut his way through the throng of the battle, until he saw Bellatrix Lestrange locked in combat with Remus Lupin and another hooded figure, who was indistinguishable, winning a duel against a weary looking Hestia Jones.

He stepped in and intercepted a cutting hex, meant for Hestia, and began to duel the mysterious death eater. Before long the fight had descended in to he and Remus against the figure and Bellatrix; two on two.

There was a slight lull in the exchange as words were exchanged. Dumbledore began:

"Bellatrix, take Voldemort's forces and retreat, or you will be obliterated – I am warning you."

"Silly on Dumbles!" she replied "Its not me in charge! Have you not met my master's new favourite yet? I could have sworn you two had been introduced once or twice…" She trailed off cackling wildly to herself, confusing Dumbledore slightly.

"That is enough, Lestrange." Said the hooded figure sternly.

"Really? I really should introduce you two, it would be rude if I didn't!" she replied, still laughing at her own jokes.

"I said enough!" said the figure, even more sternly, sending a mild pain hex at Bellatrix, who shrieked in surprise and pain.

Dumbledore watched this exchange with interest, it would appear he had found the leader.

"Lucius? Whoever you are. Leave here at once." Said Dumbledore turning is attention to the figure.

"No." he replied.

"Then I am afraid I must force you to leave."

"Very well."

The two began to duel at a fast pace. It soon became apparent that the figure was losing (mainly due to the face he had fought Voldemort only hours earlier, but not many knew this). In an effort to gain favour with their new leader, many death eaters abandoned their duels in order to held fight against Dumbledore.

The fight was turning in the favour of the dark side, slowly but surely. Finally all those members of the light still in fighting condition were backed into a corner. The mysterious hooded figure stepped forward.

"Surrender your wands. The Ministry is now under the control of my Lord and Master, Voldemort."

It was at this point Ron, foolishly and rather hot headedly stepped forward, and started shouting.

"Death Eater scum! We won't surrender, not while we still have breathe in out bodies!" With that he sent a blasting hex towards the figure, who deflected it.

"You should not have done that Weasley." He said, bluntly.

He raised his wand above his head, getting ready to send a deadly curse the way of Ron, but this was interrupted abruptly by the appearance of Fawkes the phoenix who flamed above the hooded figures head, snatching his wand in his talons before flaming over to Dumbledore, who took the wand.

He held it in out in front of him, gazing at with a look of confusion. Hermione who was by his side looked at the wand with horror before shouting out;

"Professor! No! That is Harry's wand!" she turned to the hooded figure, "What have you done with Harry! Where is-" She was interrupted by Dumbledore,

"Silence, Hermione Granger!" he shouted, before muttering to himself, "I knew some of those spells were too familiar…" He looked up at the figure, pocketing Harry's wand.

"Lower your, hood, before I force you to. You are unarmed." He ordered.

The figure relented and lowered the hood. Gasps were heard from Ron and Hermione, the only two close enough to Harry to recognize his eyes, the only defining feature at that moment. Other than Dumbledore that was.

"No! Harry! What have you done! Why?" Hermione screamed, before bursting into tears, leaning on Ron, who was stunned into silence, instead looking at Harry with horror and shaking his head.

Hermione's outburst had sent shockwaves of realization through the other member's of the group, who were reacting with a mix of shock, sadness and anger. Dumbledore had remained emotionless throughout.

"Very well Harry. I see we are outnumbered. Therefore I surrender on a number of terms." He said.

"I will hear them." Countered Harry.

"We leave here with our wands, we collect our dead and injured." Said Dumbledore.

"I see no benefit for my side," replied Harry.

"If you don't agree, we shall raise hell, Harry. Who knows how many of your number will be killed. And of course I know a few of the Ministry defences that can be set off in the case of a hostile takeover, which can be triggered."

Harry seemed to think it over. "Very well, Dumbledore, you have a deal. You have five minutes to collect yours."

Dumbledore nodded, before turning to the light side. "Aurors remain here to collect our people. The rest of you, go – NOW, Miss Granger." He said at the first signs of Hermione's protestations.

People began to apparate out, Hermione and Ron being stewarded by a shell shocked Remus Lupin. Before they left however, a parting shout to Harry could not be avoided.

"Think of Ginny, Harry!" Shouted Hermione, who was dragged away by Lupin.

Ron however remained: "She loved you…she still does. Harry…please."

Harry stared at Ron. Saying nothing. The two stood, about twenty feet apart, in silence. Harry interrupted it bursting out, almost shouting "I'm-" but was cut short by the sound of appartion; Lord Voldemort had arrived.

Dumbledore took this as a cue to flee, and so he along with the final few aurors and Ron left the scene of the battle.

Voldemort surveyed the scene.

"Well done, Harry, I am impressed. The ministry is ours, after mere hours of you being in my service. What are the casualties?"

"We have lost eleven, my Lord." Came the reply. "And…forgive me it does not matter."

"No, Harry, continue. What were you going to say?" enquired Voldemort.

"My wand. Dumbledore's blasted bird took it from me. I apologize, profusely." Said Harry, falling to one knee in front of Voldemort.

"Ah, Harry. It does not matter. That wand merely symbolizes your past life, it is gone now. I shall build you a better wand, one that shall show your place in my ranks. One that shall strike fear into our opponent's hearts!" said Voldemort.

"Thank you, Master…or should I say, Minister?" said Harry, rising once again.

XXX

The Order of the Phoenix sat around the meeting table, looking morose, to say the least. No one wanted to be the first to speak, until finally, Mrs Weasley spoke up;

"Albus…tell me it's not true. Tell me that our Harry has not turned to the dark side?"

"I am afraid Molly that it looks that way; Severus can you tell us anything?" said Dumbledore.

"It is true Albus, I was there when he was unveiled by the Dark Lord…it was Potter alright." Said Snape, sadly.

At this Mrs Weasley began to weep, Hermione leant in to comfort her, but even she couldn't keep her eyes dry.

"Surely Albus, it is the imperius curse, Harry wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't." said Remus Lupin, desperately.

"No…" said Ron, speaking for the first time, "Harry can fight off the imperius curse, even from You-Know-Who. He has done it before, in the graveyard.

This statement only seemed to act as a confirmation of the Order's worst fears – Harry had willingly turned to the dark side.

There was a scratching and thumping sound at the door. This startled many in the room; Mad-Eye Moody went to investigate, throwing the door open, only to see the weeping figure of Ginny Weasley.

"N-no. It is not true. Harry wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't. He could never join Voldemort…he killed his parents and Sirius. Please Professor Dumbledore" at this she locked eyes with him.

"There must be some other explana…"she trailed off, before collapsing to the floor, tears cascading down her face. Dumbledore meanwhile was looking at Ginny, with confusion, before a look of shock passed over his face; then a small twinkle reignited in his eyes.

"Ms. Granger please take Ms. Weasley here, up to her room, and give her some comfort. This is a hard time for all of us, but _especially_" as he said this he gave Ginny an unreadable look, "for her."

Hermione got up and put an arm around Ginny, leading her out the room and slowly up the stairs to their shared bedroom. When they arrived Ginny sat down on the bed staring at the wall, shaking.

"Ginny…" Hermione began, although she could hardly think of anything to say.

"Hermione, I have got a big problem…" said Ginny, not looking anywhere but the wall.

"We all do, Ginny, You-Know-Who has taken over the ministry, but we will get through it together" reassured Hermione, though she deliberately did not mention Harry.

"No it's not that…I'm….well" continued Ginny, nervously.

"You're what, Ginny?" pressed Hermione, a certain amount of confusion in her voice.

"I'm pregnant…and Harry is the father."

* * *

**I estimate Saturday for Chapter Three. Thanks for reading, reviews are always nice! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I must apologise, I forgot to place a disclaimer in Chapter One; this has now been rectified. Here is Chapter Three for you now. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and placed it on Alert. It really does mean a lot.**

* * *

A day later, after the news off Ginny's pregnancy had filtered out, an emergency meeting was held. The Order sat around their usual meeting table, centred in the middle of the table, was Harry's wand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" began Dumbledore, who like always, was chairing the meeting, "Even in the gravest of situations, there is light, there is hope. Hope for peace and love in this world."

"Whilst yesterday we lost our greatest hope in the war to Voldemort, today we learn of a small hope that could yet win us this war." At this many heads perked up, looking at Dumbledore, confusion evident upon their faces.

"There was a prophecy," he continued, "dictating that Harry was the only one with the ability to defeat Lord Voldemort. That Harry or Voldemort must die at the hand of the other…that has effectively been made true. The Harry Potter we knew is dead, what remains is Voldemort's apprentice." This was said very solemnly.

"However, there is another hope, a new hope, of someone that can defeat not only Voldemort, but Harry too." People began looking around wildly, as if the saviour was in the room.

"The new hope we have is Harry Potter's child." At this a minor amount of chaos ensued, with people looking around with confusion and shouting questions over each other.

"Albus!" said Lupin, standing, effectively singling himself out from the others, "What are you talking about?"

"Remus, a few months before Harry left, it would appear that he and Miss Weasley shared a night together. The result of this is that Ginny is pregnant with this child."

He glanced over at the Weasley family; all stood around their youngest, supporting her, having found out the previous evening.

"Now, obviously we are going to have to wait a long time before the child is anywhere near ready. I would estimate when the child reaches the age of fifteen that is when we will begin the training."

"Albus, I have to question the ethics of this…it is one thing to raise a child for the purpose of killing one – let alone two people. But for one of those people to be their own father, I just feel that this is wrong…pure wrong." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt, shaking his head.

"In any other circumstances Kingsley, I would fully agree with you. But look at where we are in this war…if we can even call it a war anymore. Only days ago, we were the ones fighting against a small group of unruly troublemakers, for the sake of the society. It has now been completely inverted; we are the small group of rebels, fighting against the system that Voldemort and Harry control. We are now the ones being portrayed as in the wrong." Dumbledore replied, a certain amount of despair entering his voice.

"If we have only one hope, one tiny glimmer of hope, that is Ginny's child, then ethics be damned – we have to take our chance with this hope." He sat down.

"Very well Albus…but what now, what happens for the next fifteen years?" relented Kingsley.

"We must conserve ourselves and the strength of the light side. I am dissolving the Order. We must exile ourselves from the current administration; create a smaller society of our own. A society where Ginny's child can be raised in relative peace and children of the light can be educated and those who follow our ideals will be safe." Dumbledore answered.

"Severus has informed Voldemort of our 'surrender'…he has also told me that Voldemort has created a pseudonym for Harry, the wizarding society believes their hero to be dead. And that is what we must believe ourselves. That is what Ginny's child must believe; the child cannot know that Harry Potter is its father. It cannot know that the head death eater is its father. As far is they shall know, Harry Potter was killed. And truly…I believe he is." He trailed off.

The silence of reluctant approval echoed around the room. Every single person there knew that the years that would follow would be hard, extremely hard for everyone. But whilst it would be dark for them all, they would be strong, for each other. And if a child could grow, an innocent child in the world and have such a burden on its shoulders, then they could be strong for the child's sake.

Ginny sat, surrounded by her family, her hands placed upon her stomach. Despite the fact she was surrounded by her family and friends, the one person that really mattered to her was not there. The person that had helped create the life inside of her now, the life that had the power to destroy that person…its father. Without Harry, even with his child, she felt empty. Whilst everyone has only one hope, her child, she had another…she knew that deep inside Harry there was still good in him. She clung to that hope. Along with her and Harry's baby, it was all she had.

XXX

_**Some Months Later**_

Ginny Weasley screamed in agony as she gripped the hand of her mother and best friend, Hermione Granger. The living room of The Burrow was by no means StMungos hospital, but blood traitors who hadn't sworn loyalty to Emperor Voldemort were not welcome there in these dark days…

If you were of muggle-born, half blood origin or deemed a blood traitor you had one chance to declare loyalty to Emperor Voldemort. If you did so you became a second class citizen, treated like dirt by the pure blooded. If you didn't, the Duke - the death eater captain, and Voldemort's apprentice - would find you and take you to the Emperor himself. No one knew what happened after that.

Despite that happening, Ginny –at this moment in time – would have preferred it to the pain of labour she was currently going through. Her brothers and father sat next door in the kitchen, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to arrive at the fidelius hidden Burrow.

"Mum! Give me something for the pain!" she shouted through, gritted teeth as loose strands of hair flew in her face.

"Calm down Ginny, dear. Madame Pomfrey will be here in a moment, I'm not qualified to give you anything for the pain!" comforted Mrs Weasley.

"She's here!" Charlie's voice came from the kitchen, "In the living room through there."

Madame Pomfrey strode into the room, opening her bag as she did so, pulling out – amongst other things – a vial of potion.

"Take this for the pain Miss Weasley." She said, handing the vial to an eager Ginny, "Molly, how far along do you think she is?"

"I think she is about ready for the big push, but it's your decision, you are the qualified healer, Poppy." Molly replied.

"Well, I think it is best to get it over with. Miss Granger, you may wish to stand by her head and give some reassurance." Hermione complied as Madame Pomfrey and Mrs Weasley began to prepare for the arrival of a baby.

Ginny's brothers were stood anxiously in the kitchen, some pacing, some drumming their fingers on the table, whilst in Bill's case twirling his wand in his fingers. Mr Weasley, despite having gone through similar experiences on seven other occasions stood by the living room door, biting his lip.

Intense screaming was heard from the living room, before there was a lull and a child's cries could be heard. The men stared at the door with a sense of disbelief, waiting until, a few minutes later, a dishevelled looking Hermione walked out.

"Congratulations Mr Weasley, you are a grandfather, to a healthy baby boy" she grinned happily. "Go in, Ginny wants you to meet your Grandson."

Arthur Weasley had been through many births, but this was different. It was not his own child; it was his child's child. He made a vow as he walked in to protect this child like he did his own, as the child lacked its own father.

He walked over to where Ginny lay, and knelt down next to her.

"Hello Gin" he beamed

"Hi _Granddad_," she smiled back, "there is someone who wants to meet you" she tenderly handed him a bundle in her arms, that contained his grandson.

"Hello there" he said down to the tiny black haired boy in his arms. "What is his name?" he asked.

He was curious, as he doubted if the Potter surname would be carried over. He knew Ginny still loved Harry and he knew she would want a piece of him in her son's name.

"James Albus…Weasley." She said, the smile disappearing off her face momentarily.

"James, after his other grandfather and a link to…to _him._ Albus as a tribute the sacrifice the Order have made and are going to make for him. And Weasley, because that is what he is. Hopefully a brave and noble dragon tamer, or curse breaker, master prankster…or bad tempered food devouring…" she trailed off as she and her father shared a laugh.

"James Albus Weasley…welcome to the family" cooed Arthur, handing him back to his mother.

And then so only the tiny baby in her arms could hear, she whispered, "Welcome to the world, James Albus _Potter._"

* * *

**There you go folks. It would be great if you could review this chapter. Next up, probably tomorrow - I don't have another exam for three weeks now. Next Chapter: 11 Years in the future; James is all grown up!**


	4. Chapter 4

As promised; Chapter Four. This is set Eleven Years after the previous chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted it and just plain read it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Wormtail. Summon The Duke. I have a new mission for him." Drawled Lord Voldemort to this personal servant.

"Y-yes my Lord, at once." Snivelled Wormtail, bowing and backing out of the room.

The self proclaimed Emperor sat upon his throne, waiting for his apprentice, Harry Potter - or as the wizarding world knew him, The Duke or more eerily _The Hunter- _to arrive. The past years had been wonderful for him. He had taken control of Wizarding Britain, succeeding in his life's goals of putting mudbloods in their place.

Under his rule there was a certain hierarchy; first came the death eaters, then the purebloods, then the halfbloods and finally the mudbloods and blood traitors. He allowed them to live, as menial jobs and tasks needed to be done by someone; and besides why be an Emperor when there is no one to rule over?

Dumbledore and his foolish vigilante group had also surrendered soon after his coup over the ministry. The old man knew well enough when the battle and war was lost. He also had people placed strategically throughout the International Wizengamont, ready to place the leaders of the world's ministries under the imperius curse, should he so demand it. Things were well.

It was natural that his apprentice become a duke; the second in command to an Emperor, and it was necessary for him to adopt the pseudonym so that as few people knew he was actually Harry Potter. The unknown identity of The Hunter added to the fear his he created amongst his Empire. All people saw of him – including his death eaters – was the black robed and masked figure, who rarely spoke and carried out his orders. Those who tried to oppose him would feel his wrath. And Voldemort had no fear of betrayal, oh no – he had taken steps to ensure his loyalty.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sight of Harry walking into the chamber, and bowing before him.

"Good Evening, Duke" said Voldemort, coolly.

"Master Emperor" was the reply.

"I have a mission for you. As you know the latest term at Hogwarts is starting soon and I wish for you to ensure that _all _of those with invites attend. There were a few names from the register that did not attend last year. If they are being educated anywhere else, they can be taught potentially dangerous thoughts and magic. We cannot allow this."

"Very well, my master." Was the monosyllabic reply.

"You shall report to Hogwarts to receive the list of names. Do not fail me, Harry." Said Voldemort with a certain amount of threat in his voice.

"I shall not. Thank you, Emperor." Said Harry, getting up to leave.

If any other of Voldemort's followers had lest with out being dismissed like this, they would be severely punished. Not Harry Potter. He was too delicate for that. Far too delicate.

XXX

James Weasley had a curious upbringing; it was not an unpleasant one – far from it. He was just somewhat mollycoddled as a child. His mother wasn't overbearing, yet she would not let him leave the confines of the Burrow – his home – without protections and a disguise. He didn't know why he needed a disguise; black hair and green eyes was fairly common.

His Grandmother and Grandfather lived with him, from the few other children he knew, this was not normal. But he did not see this as a bad thing; his Gran's cooking was the stuff of legend. He did not have many friends, however, due to his mother's reluctance to let him out of the confines of the house and its gardens; so much so that James' idea of a sleepover was at his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house.

From a very young age he knew that certain subjects of conversation were off limits; for example when he asked his mum why the little boy in his storybook had a daddy and he didn't, his mum burst into tears and the story went unfinished. Or the Emperor – why did they have to do what one man dictated why were they worse people than others. He knew this from infrequent trips to Diagon Alley under heavy disguise where he and his mother were referred to as Mudblood and other such insults. They had different areas of the alley to go to, different parts of the shop and seats. It was "complete segregation" as his Aunt Hermione put it.

He didn't mind though, he was an easy to deal with, fun loving child whose family loved him and he loved back – especially his uncles, despite their over protectiveness. He had never understood why they were so protective of him, and his family had skirted over the issue whenever he asked; even great-uncle Albus' answer had lacked information.

He had few friends of his own age, probably only two or three; Teddy Lupin was his best friend. He was a few months younger than James, but they got on nonetheless. When they were playing by themselves they would often play make believe at toppling the Empire. They would take it in turn to play the hero, who would fight against the Emperor and his fiendish assassin, The Hunter. This was their favourite game, but even this was perceived by the adults as wrong; both boys could recall only too well the occasion Teddy had slipped and cut his knee and James' mother's reaction when she asked what had happened;

"_Mum!" shouted a distressed six year old James, running into the kitchen, holding the hand of a sniffling Teddy Lupin. "Mum, Teddy has cut his knee!"_

_Ginny turned away from the conversation she was having with Teddy's mum and his Granny Molly. "Don't worry, I will patch Teddy up!" she smiled. _

"_Ouch, Teddy. You must be really brave not to be crying so much" said Tonks, reassuring her son. "What were you two up to anyway?"_

"_We were playing pretend and I was the hero," gushed James at a frantic pace, only a child could speak at, his mother waving her wand over Teddy's knee whilst he did so._

"_And Teddy was the Emperor's apprentice, and as I killed him he fell off the armrest of the sofa..." James trailed off as he saw a look he rarely saw on his mother's face; a look he only saw once or twice a year – around Halloween. _

_He looked up at his Granny Molly and Teddy's mum to gauge their reactions; they also had a mix of anger and sadness on their face._

"_What?" he asked confused. His Granny was the first to recover._

"_I don't think it is a good idea to play that game anymore, James dear" _

"_I think it would be a good idea we left, Teddy. Come on" said Tonks anxiously, taking her sons hand and manoeuvring towards the front door._

"_I will floo-call you later..." she said as she exited._

"_Bye Teddy..."said James quietly as he looked between his mother and Granny in confusion. "Mum, are you ok?" he continued, turning to his Mother._

_Ginny remained silent._

"_Mum?" he pressed, laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and pulled away in fright._

"_I- I need to go. Mum, can you look after James tonight." It was not a request. Ginny, got up and left the front door; the sound of apparition soon followed._

_She left behind an upset and very confused six year old boy. _

"_Granny?" he said, lips quivering, "Why is Mummy angry at me...I don't understand what I did wrong." Tears began winding their way down his cheeks. _

_Molly moved across to the kitchen and in one swift movement, she had scooped up her Grandson and held him in her arms._

"_Your Mummy isn't angry at you dear, she is just sad and you didn't do anything wrong, dear, not at all. It's just...it is important that you don't mention the Emperor or his Apprentice in front of your mother. Or play that game anymore." She reassured. _

"_Why can't I mention the Emperor or The Hunter?" he enquired, his confusion clearly not gone._

"_Just don't, James dear. Just don't" sighed Molly, stressing the importance of what she had just said. _

"_Now why don't you draw Granddad a picture for when he comes home? I am sure he would love that."_

_James had worried the rest of the day until late that night, just as he was drifting off to sleep, his bedroom door opened and a familiar silhouette. It was his mum._

_"Mum?" he asked, leaning up in his bed._

"_Yes, James honey, it's me, shh just lay back down and go to sleep" said Ginny, crossing the room and kneeling down next to him, stroking his hair._

"_I am really sorry about earlier, Mummy. I didn't mean to make you angry." He said looking down with disappointment._

"_Oh, James! I wasn't angry with you, not at all. It's just...well" gushed, before slowing down._

"_It's ok. Granny spoke to me" said James self-importantly._

"_Oh...good." said Ginny, "James, I am sorry about storming out today. I should not have done that, at all, under any circumstances." She seemed to berate herself._

"_I want you to know...need you to know...that I love you no matter what. And I always will." She said, as James leant in to hug her. _

_"I love you to Mummy." He said into her shoulder. _

From that day forth James and Teddy played their game in secret. James, as far as he could, never mentioned the Emperor or the Empire in front of his mother – and _never _The Hunter.

On this day, a ten year old Teddy had just finished his schooling with Teddy and his cousin Victoire. However he had not completed the homework assigned to him by great aunt Minerva, and so had been given the extra chore of cleaning the attic by his mother and Granny.

He sighed as he dragged the broom up the many flights of stairs. 'Stupid spelling homework', he thought bitterly. He arrived at the attic and kicked the door open, his treatment of the door reflecting his mood.

He took a rack of old robes down and began flapping to get the dust off. He was in such a foul mood, he did not remember to do this near a window, not open the window and consequentially he inhaled the dust that was evacuating the robes.

He began spluttering and coughing, and he ran to the window to get some fresh air. He didn't reach the window, however, as he tripped over a battered looking old trunk, which fell over and open, spewing the contents all over the floor.

'Great' he thought after recovering from his coughing fit and sore ankle, 'more mess to clear up.' He sighed as he began gathering up the contents of the trunk and shoving them unceremoniously back into it.

'Just my luck – Uncle Ron's old stuff – it's all unwashed" He grimaced as he picked up a _nasty _pair of old boxers, promptly throwing them back to the depths from whence they came. As he picked up a set of black robes he noticed a strange looking red crest on them.

It was a lion on its hind legs, proudly roaring. Above it said 'Hogwarts' and below it said 'Gryffindor'.

'Strange' thought James as he looked at the crest. 'From the books I read the Gryffindor mascot was a flobberworm.'

What James did not know, was that soon after taking over the Ministry, Voldemort had also made his influence upon the once sacred school of Hogwarts. A hierarchy was placed upon the school; the sorting still took place, though with a few changes. Slytherin students became first class students, treated to luxury dormitories in the finest areas of the castle, with the finest views. They were taught separately from the other students, a greater quality of teaching was given to them. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were treated like second class students, they had a lifestyle and education that could be summed up in one word; adequate. Whilst they were nowhere near the standards given to the Slytherin students, they still were taught well enough, an education designed for them to become the _average joe_ worker in the Empire when they left school.

Gryffindor, however. That was a different story altogether. Their standard of living was akin to house elves. They were third class students. The butt of jokes from other students and teachers. The education they received was sparse and there were no luxuries for a Gryffindor student. They slept in one large dorm on uncomfortable bunk beds. They were awoken early; for no apparent reason – they ate last. Whilst they still had a Quidditch team, it was only so that Slytherin could beat and mock them; they were not allowed new brooms – only the poorly kept school ones, they were similarly not allowed to practice.

Life at Hogwarts for a Gryffindor was hard. However there was no option of non attendance; the Empire's workers saw to that. There was no complaining. This was the rules of his Emperor himself.

The final humiliation and desecration of Gryffindor was the new crest; the symbol of a lion was seen as too good for Gryffindor, to proud and strong. It was replaced with the flobberworm, what Voldemort wanted the Gryffindors to become, weak and useless.

The history books were the edited, the subject of propaganda and censored. Slytherin house became a glorious bastion where heroes and geniuses were moulded. Gryffindor was given the reputation for creating criminals and drains on society.

Now James knew some of this was not true, but with his family too disgusted by the new administrations to look at the propaganda, he didn't know which bits. This coupled with their reluctance to speak about the time before the Empire left a very confused boy.

With his interest gauged, James decided to have a look at some of the other things in the trunk. He found a book called 'Hogwarts a History: Class of 1998". He opened the book and looked at the foreword;

_Hogwarts a History – Yearbook Edition_

_The Following is an up to date version of Hogwarts a History, including _

_significant events of the past year. Whilst it is only accurate for a year, _

_the publishers have included a yearbook section, detailing the graduating students._

James was thoroughly interested by this point and he flicked to the yearbook section, where he identified his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. He laughed uproariously at the hairstyle of his Uncle, though his Aunt had hardly changed. One thing he did however notice was the wide, carefree smiles upon their faces. He had never seen such smiles from his Aunt and Uncle.

He read what was written about both of them, it appeared that they had been best of friends back then; in fact, it had been a trio. He found the name of the other member of the trio in the index, to try and find their page.

What he noticed was the incredibly amount of page references in _Hogwarts a History _that dealt with the person.

'Wow," he thought 'Who is this Harry Potter?'

* * *

**The Yearbook concept may be a bit ropey, but you know what - it works! Thanks for reading and if you have any confusions, questions or comments please pop them in a review and I will do my best to reply.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those who are reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting; readership looks to be picking up now which is great. Here is Chapter Five - enjoy!**

* * *

James was just turning to the page marked 'Term 1991-92', the first of Harry Potter's many references, when he heard a shout from downstairs.

"James Albus Weasley!" It was his mother. "What is this I hear about uncompleted homework?" The voice began coming closer.

'Oh no.' he thought. Instinct told him to hide the book. He stuffed it down the back of his trousers, held in place by his belt, hidden by his t-shirt. He quickly grabbed the rest of the things from the floor, shoving them into Uncle Ron's old trunk. It appeared that his way of 'packing' was neater that his uncles, because it shut easily.

He quickly started the masquerade of sweeping the floor, as his mother poked her head through the attic hatch.

"Well? Homework? Do you have something to tell me?" she demanded, looking at him sternly.

"Erm...sorry?" he tried.

"James..."she sighed. "Why can't you be more like your Aunt Hermione or Uncle Percy than Uncle Ron, Fred or George?" she sounded exasperated.

"That would be no fun!" smiled James, "And besides, I have done the homework _now_, Aunt Minerva forced me to do it during my lunch hour...and now Granny is making me do this!"

"Well...it looks like you have made more of a mess that you have cleaned it..."she said surveying the fallen robes. "You can finish after dinner, which is ready."

James smiled and wandered towards the ladder, he could convince one of his uncles to help him with magic if they were here for dinner tonight. He walked in front of his mum as she marched him down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"James. What is that?" his mum had stopped walking, and pointed to his back. He groaned inwardly.

"Well I fell over an old trunk and-" His mother cut him off.

"Got covered in dirt! Bathroom now, wash yourself before dinner. Go!" she said exasperatedly. James sighed with relief; she hadn't seen the outline of the book. On his way to the toilet he went to his room and hid the book under his bed. He would come back to it to find out about this Harry Potter he had never heard of.

XXX

Later that night, after _another _scolding from his Granny, mother, and Aunt Hermione who had dropped in, and his Uncle Ron helping him clean the attic, he _finally _got the free time he craved to read the book.

He nestled into his bed and under the covers, before lighting the muggle torch he had been given long ago and began to read;

_Term 1991-92_

_House Cup: Gryffindor _

_Quidditch Cup: Ravenclaw_

_Headboy & Headgirl: Lewis Turpin & Lucy Montgomery_

_This year saw new staff-member Quinnerus Quirrel of the Defence Against the Dark Arts (Defence) post pass away in most worrying circumstances for Hogwarts. It appeared he was harbouring the dark lord Voldemort in under his turban, who was trying to steal famous wizard Nicholas Flamel's philosopher's stone, being protected at the school. These circumstances involved already famous Harry Potter (Class of 1998) defeating Voldemort and Quirrel fact to face as the attempted theft was in motion. The Professor was accidentally killed in the process, Voldemort escaped; Potter survived and saved the stone. _

_The Gobstones club also saw record attendance, a feat Headmaster Dumbledore commented on as "splendid."_

_Term 1992-93_

_House Cup: Ravenclaw_

_Quidditch Cup: Hufflepuff_

_Headboy & Headgirl: Grant Dods & Holly Bryant._

_This year saw the appointment of world renowned defence author Gilderoy Lockhart as Defence Professor. Sadly what should have been a famous year was made notable for other reasons; notably the return of the Chamber of Secrets (see Salazar Slytherin and Term 1943-44)Several students were petrified by the beast unleashed, before a student – Ginevra Weasley (Class of 1999) was taken down into the chamber. Once again Harry Potter was involved, and along with Ronald Weasley (Class of 1998) they took matters into their own hands, with the assistance of Professor Lockhart (who sadly lost his memory during the event) found the chamber. Potter proceeded to rescue the girl alone, killing the beast of the chamber as he did this, and according to Headmaster Dumbledore "once again thwarting Lord Voldemort._

_The Gobstones club's attendance sadly dropped this year, a statistic Headmaster Dumbledore commented on as "disappointing."_

_Term 1993-94_

_House Cup: Gryffindor _

_Quidditch Cup: Gryffindor_

_Headboy & Headgirl: Percy Weasley & Penelope Clearwater_

_This year saw the retirement of Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Iain Kettleburn. He was replaced by long serving groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid. In the Defence post Remus Lupin was appointed. A sour note to the year was the guarding of the school by Dementors from escaped convict Sirius Black. This security was breached on an occasion, with Black breaking into the 3__rd__ Year Gryffindor dorms. No one was hurt. An attack on a student – Draco Malfoy (Class of 1998) – by a Hippogriff in a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, was followed by lawsuit by the student's father (see Controversy, chapter 4) The animal escaped at the end of the year. A House cup and Quidditch cup double was accomplished for only the 8__th__ time, by Gryffindor._

_The Gobstones Club had a solid year, with similar attendance to Term 1992-93, which Headmaster Dumbledore described as "solid."_

_Term 1993-94_

_House Cup: Hufflepuff_

_Quidditch Cup: N/A_

_Headboy & Headgirl: David Belby & Christine Morrison_

_This year saw the re-introduction of the Tri-Wizard tournament (see Inter-school rivalry, chapter 14) and the appointment of Alastor Moody as Defence Professor. In an unusual circumstance two Hogwarts Champions were chosen, Cedric Diggory (See Controversy Chapter 4, sub-category 18, Pupil Deaths.) and Harry Potter. Tasks involved dragons, swimming in the lake and a maze on the Quidditch pitch. As events transpired a Death Eater impostor had replaced Alastor Moody and turned the Tri-Wizard Cup into a portkey. Potter and Diggory were transported to an unknown location where Diggory was killed and Lord Voldemort was resurrected. Potter escaped, bringing back Diggory's body._

_The Gobstones Club had a strong start to the year, however lost members as the year moved on, an event which Headmaster Dumbledore described as "frustrating."_

_Term 1994-95_

_House Cup: Ravenclaw_

_Quidditch Cup: Gryffindor_

_Headboy & Headgirl: Kevin Entwhistle & Orla Quirke _

_This year caused controversy and a full description can be found in Chapter 4: Controversy, Sub-Category 11 – Ministry Involvement._

_Outside of Ministry involvement, the Gobstones Club was disappointed with low attendances, which Headmaster Dumbledore commented on as "not good at all."_

_Term 1995-96_

_House Cup: Hufflepuff_

_Quidditch Cup: Gryffindor_

_Headboy & Headgirl: Roger Davies & Cho Chang_

_The appointment of long term potions Professor, Severus Snape as Defence Professor and the reappointment of Horace Slughorn as his replacement was a bold one by Headmaster Dumbledore. This was a relatively calm year for Hogwarts compared to recent years, despite attempts on the life of the headmaster. These came to a culmination when a group of Death Eaters broke in and caused a ruckus. This was quashed by the Headmaster, his teaching team and Harry Potter, who was with the headmaster at the time of the break in._

_The Gobstones Club sadly disbanded this year after only one member joined, who said that playing Gobstones by yourself was both difficult and lonely. Headmaster Dumbledore described this event as "tear-jerking."_

_Term 1996-97_

_House Cup: Term not completed upon date of publication_

_Quidditch Cup: League not completed on date of publication._

_Headboy & Headgirl: Terry Boot & Hermione Granger_

_A description of the year is not available, as this book is published and given to graduating students in September 1996, before the term is complete._

_See next year's edition (1997-98 Edition) for this year's description._

James stopped reading there, a look of amazement on his face; he flicked to the section on Ministry involvement to read about the term of 1994-95 (his mother's fourth year, this mysterious Harry Potter's fifth) Harry Potter had once again done battle with evil and come out on top.

Ideas and fantasies filled James' head; this Harry Potter had somewhat beaten Voldemort at least four times – when he was only a teenager. Maybe he could topple the empire! He was so enthused by this idea that he didn't think to research why Harry Potter was famous _before _coming to Hogwarts – if he had, his fantasies would have reached new levels. He was just imagining himself and this Harry Potter man fighting alongside each other against the Emperor and the Hunter, when it dawned upon him; 'Why hadn't he ever heard his family and friends mention him?'

He had been best friends with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, after all. He had saved his Mum's life, Teddy's dad had known him – he had even fought side by side with Great Uncle Albus. _Why hadn't he heard of him before?_

He decided to look at the yearbook section of the book once again – this time he knew what page to find Harry Potter on. He turned onto the page and looked right at the photo. What he saw made him almost shout out.

The person in the photo was not there... 'damn' he thought.

He decided instead to read the profile, credited as being written by his aunt and uncle:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Favourite Subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Favourite Moment: Winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor_

_Nickname(s): Boy-Who-Lived (No thanks!), Scarhead (thanks Malfoy!) and Potty (thanks Peeves!)_

_Harry will always be known as being one third of the nicknamed Golden Trio, along with best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He famously won a place on the Quidditch team in his first year as seeker, and has captained the side for the past two years. Don't get us started on his 'hero complex'! We expect him, in the next few years, to beat a certain Dark Lord and then start the Official Harry Potter Fan Club with Colin Creevey, adviser Gilderoy Lockhart and his sweetheart, Ginny!_

Below this were various handwritten personal messages from friends, including one in a familiar writing – his mothers. It read;

_I will never forget our 'walks down by the lake', Love, your __girlfriend __Ginny._

After reading this James was speechless, his mother had dated this guy? Wow.

Then he thought about it. 1996-7...that was about ten years ago...he was ten.

'It couldn't be' he thought 'Had he really just stumbled upon the identity of his father, completely by accident?' He shook is head.

'Was his father this mysterious Harry Potter?'**

* * *

**

**There you go! Please read and review, any comments or questions are welcome! Chapter Six will come tomorrow in all likely-hood. Cheers**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot of theories flying around in reviews - does James know or just suspect; this Chapter should clear things up. If you yourself are confused why not ask in a review? Thanks to those who have interacted with the story from reading to reviewing and everything in between.**

* * *

James did not sleep well that night. Not at all. He was kept awake with thoughts of Harry Potter being his father, along with burning questions – was Harry Potter his father? Where was he now? Why had his family never mentioned him?

That morning he found a new, Empire censored edition of Hogwarts a History in the cluttered cupboard in the lounge – everything was different. There was no mention of Harry Potter at all, even the records of which house had won what was changed; Slytherin – unsurprisingly – won most things.

He couldn't do much more of this reading as his Mum and Grandparents had begun to stir. He would raise suspicions. Then he decided. He would ask someone about Harry Potter.

He was staying at his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's tonight, he would ask during one of Aunt Hermione's 'fun', organised, supervised indoor activities. He sighed. Although he loved his aunt Hermione to pieces, her constant mission to be the fun aunt sometimes got tiring.

His uncle Ron was more laid back, but still protective. He really didn't know what they would make of his questions that evening.

XXX

He arrived at his Aunt and Uncle's flat with his Uncle, having side along apparated from The Burrow. With his overnight bag over one shoulder, he wandered into the kitchen, to be greeted with the usual hug from Hermione.

"Hello James!" she smiled.

"Hi Aunt Hermione! What have you got planned for us tonight?" he asked, only half feigning eagerness.

"Well, I thought Uncle Ron could go out and get us some Pizza and we could watch a film after that. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Pizza!" shouted Ron – not the ten year old James.

"Grow up, Ron" smirked Hermione, shaking her head. James laughed; he did enjoy time with his aunt and uncle.

Later on that evening, they were sat around the kitchen table, filling up on pizza and drinks. James had just finished his last slice when he decided the time was right to ask. Plucking up his courage, he began.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione?" he asked

"What is it kiddo – and no, you can't have any of my pizza!" smiled Ron, leaning back in his chair, ruffling his nephew's hair.

"No, it's not that...I was wondering. Who is Harry Potter?"

The shock of Ron and Hermione was evident, as Ron rapidly leant forward on his chair, nearly knocking his plate off the table in the process. Hermione emitted a small squeal.

"Where did you hear that name?" She asked with her eyes wide and voice trembling.

"I found you're old Hogwarts a History Yearbook yesterday...I read all about his first six years at school, how he fought the Emperor, before he was the Emperor loads of times and survived! You were best friends with him weren't you?" gushed James.

"We...well – Hermione?" said Ron, panic in his eyes.

"We knew him well. It would be fair to say we were friends with him, yes." Said Hermione, trying not to give anything away.

"Where is he now? Don't you think he could fight the Emperor again? Could he free us?" asked the ten year old, excitedly.

"He is dead." Said Ron, forcefully.

"Oh...how did he die, when did he die." Said James, sadly.

"He died long before you were born. _The Duke" _Ron spat the name with venom, "killed him."

"Oh..." said James sadly, that ruled out his theory about Harry Potter being his father. But maybe Harry Potter knew him, and by extension so did his aunt and uncle!

"Did he know my Dad? Harry Potter, I mean - not The Duke."

"Um...yes. Harry knew you're Dad." Said Hermione- a first for her; she wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"Really? Is my Dad still alive then – because if Harry Potter knew him that means you two did as well then!" was the excited assumptions of James.

"We didn't know your father at all. He is dead too, he died at the same time as Harry."

"Oh." This conversation was full of dead ends for James. His final question was beginning to answer itself; "Why have I never heard of Harry Potter before, then?"

"He was the one of two people The Emperor could never defeat – along with Great Uncle Albus – he is ashamed of it. He has erased him from history with his censorship" explained Hermione.

"But why have you and Mum never mentioned him?" pressed James. He began to wonder if he was pushing the boundaries a little.

"It upsets us all too much." Snapped Ron. At the look of hurt on his nephew's face, he soften somewhat.

"Look, James. We don't like to remember what saddens us so much. So, don't mention him again – please. And most importantly _please, PLEASE _don't mention him to your mother. She would be most upset. Please James."

"Ok, Uncle Ron" acquiesced James. "I am sorry if I upset you."

"Its ok James" said Hermione speaking again. "You shocked us most of all. Next time we see you though, I think it is important you give the book you read about Harry in. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, why don't you go through and start the film – me and uncle Ron will clear up the kitchen" she smiled.

As soon as James had left the room and Hermione had set up silence and privacy wards a conversation began that neither one of them ever wanted to have.

"The Duke killed Harry AND his father? Where the hell did that come from Ron?" said Hermione.

"I don't know...it stopped him asking questions, didn't it?" defended Ron.

"Well...yes but that is beside the point! We have just created two new people, making the one person have three identities! I can imagine it now when we have to tell him...oh sorry James, The Duke didn't kill your father OR Harry Potter, because he is your father AND Harry Potter. Brilliant!"

"I didn't hear you offering any ideas...and besides. I am kind of right...."he trailed off.

"How on earth are you kind of right Ron, explain that to me!"

"Well...the identity of The Duke or The Hunter – whatever you want to call him, took over, effectively killing the Harry we knew, and killing the potential father in him too..." Ron explained.

"Oh Ron" said Hermione, crossing the room to hug him, "I suppose you are right...but what do we do now?"

"Well I suppose we act as if it never happened with James and next time we see Dumbledore, tell him what we told James tonight." Reasoned Ron.

"I hope we are doing the right thing..." murmured Hermione to her husband. "He is such a sweet kind boy; I hope we haven't screwed him up for good.

XXX

Harry Potter stared from behind the mask he had virtually lived in for ten years down at the list of 'targets'. These were the children who were on the list to attend Hogwarts next year and it was his mission as The Hunter, The Duke, The Apprentice to ensure that ALL of the children attended.

To be honest he felt such a mission was below him, but he had already rounded up all rebels and potential rebels so it was his own fault that his missions lacked danger and excitement.

There was the usual group of pureblooded kids on the list, a few halfbloods and the occasional muggleborn.

However three names stood out to him;

_Teddy Sirius Lupin_

_Victoire Molly Weasley_

_James Albus Weasley_

Perhaps this mission may be different after all.

XXX

The next day after a hearty breakfast for Ron and James provided by Hermione, they apparated back to the Burrow together.

"Mum! Granny, Granddad! I'm home!" shouted James as he came through the front door. One by one they all entered the kitchen greeting the arrivals as they did so.

"James, why don't you go upstairs and unpack your things" hinted Hermione to her nephew.

"Ok..." said James with an air of confusion in his voice. He wandered slowly towards the stairs.

When he had disappeared up the stairs, Hermione –for the second time in two days – conjured the privacy wards they needed.

"Hermione, what's going on?" asked Mr Weasley with confusion, echoing the thoughts of his wife and daughter.

"He knows about Harry Potter." Said Hermione, bluntly.

"What?" shouted Ginny, "What does he know, Hermione? What. Does. He. Know?!

"He doesn't know that he is his father." Reassured Hermione, Ginny sighed with relief. "He knows about his escapades at school that is about it. He found one of our old Hogwarts a History with our yearbook attached."

"What did you tell him then?" asked Mrs Weasley, still sounding slightly panicked.

"I told him that we knew both Harry and his father." Said Ron.

"But Harry _is_ his..." began Mr Weasley, sounding confused.

"Of course we knew that, but we couldn't tell _James_ that! So we told him that Harry and his father were different people..." explained Ron.

"Great!" said Ginny, "So now he is going to be sniffing about asking where Harry and his imaginary father are! And you know what he is like, always playing heroes and daydreaming about destroying the empire. This is only going to make him think that there is a man out there called Harry Potter who can do it! Not to mention he is going to be asking to meet his father... "

"Neither of those are going to be problems." Said Hermione, sadly. "We told him...well _Ron_ told him that they were _both_ dead. That The Emperor's apprentice killed them."

There was a sad silence, before Ginny eventually broke it; "I am sorry you had to deal with those questions...it shouldn't of been you that told him those things. It should have been me."

A tear escaped her eye as she thought about what may happen when they eventually had to break the news to her son. He would be devastated. But she had to be strong for him. She had to. Changing the subject, she decided to bring up the other pressing issue of the moment.

"Dumbledore was round last night." She said, "He was discussing what is going to happen in the next few months, with James turning eleven soon, he said the letter would be arriving from Hogwarts. James cannot go."

"Well, we always knew that – he will go where the other few children escaped from the Empire's clutches will go, Dumbledore's school." Said Ron, reassuringly.

Dumbledore had managed to gain a hold of some Ministry records and get the names of some up and coming muggle-born students, along with those children of the order and those loyal to the light, who had managed to escape from the Empire's enforcers who made them attend Hogwarts.

"Well, that is the plan." Said Ginny, "But he is worried that the enforcers will specifically target him, along with Victoire and Teddy due to their surnames."

"True, but all our houses are well enough protected – aren't they?" asked Ron.

"Well enough, but not if the Empire tries hard enough. Dumbledore reckoned that if Voldemort sent his Apprentice or even came himself they could be undone without too much hassle." Explained Arthur to Ron.

"So...what happens then?" asked Ron

"We discussed it, and we believe it would be a good idea if we kept an emergency portkey to Dumbledore Manor around the house. Just in case" Arthur continued.

"That's enough of this talk" hushed Molly, "That's James coming back down the stairs."

When James entered the kitchen he saw nothing suspicious, and he soon forgot all thoughts of suspicion as his mother spoke.

"So James, its coming up for a special day – what do you want to do for your birthday?"

* * *

**I hope James didn't come across as an idiot in that chapter, rather just an eleven year old being led away from what people don't want him to know. Please review, they are really great to read. Chapter Seven tomorrow probably. Cheers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven; here James' birthday is May - I am pretty sure that works out in terms of the nine months ect, if it doesn't I can only apologise. Thanks to all those who have interacted with the story, it really means a lot. Aplogies if you think this chapter is a bit short.**

* * *

The month of April passed into May, heralding the eleventh birthday of James. He had a lovely day that he spent with his friends and family. He received an owl of his own; the family owl, Hedwig was getting a little old – not what she used to be. He named the owl Pig II, after his Uncle Ron's owl which drove Ron mad, which James love seeing. May passed into June, where his daily lessons with Great Aunt Minerva along with Teddy and Victoire ended for the summer holidays. June itself passed, with it being an extremely wet month and July arrived. As the month progressed his Mum and Granny became more and more tense each morning, staring out the window during breakfast time; James didn't know why they were so tense.

Their nerves proved to be right, as one day towards the end of July, a letter arrived addressed to him. His Mum took it from the owl, which flew away. It had a crest with a snake coiled around an ornate 'H'. It was the Hogwarts symbol.

"Mum!" called Ginny "Its here..."

"Can I read it? Mum, please?" pleaded James, scrabbling to try and get a hold of it. "I know I am going to Great Uncle Albus' school, but I still want to read it, just out of interest" he pleaded.

"Ok..."sighed Ginny, "Just wait for me and Granny to check it over for any jinxes."

Mrs Weasley came down the stairs, and helped Ginny check the letter for any less than desirable elements. It was clear. After doing this they read the letter over together;

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_You have been allocated a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You __will _be_ attending; you are breaking the law otherwise and Empire officials will enforce this._

_First Year students are to report to Wizard's Cross Station on September 1__st__ for an 11 O'clock train. As a student with __Status Three_(this had been written in a different font, suggesting a standardised letter) _you will ride in the __Gryffindor __Carriage; your ticket is enclosed._

_Supplies will be advised after sorting, after which you will have the opportunity to purchase them._

_We await your reply in no less than seven days, otherwise Enforcers will be sent to your place of residence._

_We will see you in September,_

_Sincerely,_

_Alecto Carrow_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_On behalf of;_

_Bellartix Lestrange_

_Headmistress_

The letter had shocked all those reading, it was so different compared to the old days. Ginny wondered how such blatant segregation and favouritism was possible, until she realized that the man in charge of it all favoured it.

"Well, it is just a good thing that you aren't going then" smiled Mrs Weasley encouragingly.

"Yeah," agreed James quietly, "But what are we going to do about the enforcer's – the letter said they would come"

"Don't worry; this place is too well protected for that to happen." Ginny reassured her son, but she only wished she could believe herself, like her son did.

XXX

Harry Potter had been known by many names in his life. The Boy Who Lived. Scarhead. Potty. Those were names of his old life. Now he was known by a number of new names; The Apprentice. The Duke. The Hunter. All of these names meant one thing to people; fear.

Right now he was about to cause some people's fear to become a whole lot more real. He approached the door of the house, drawing his Ebony and manticore hair wand, silently unlocking it.

He strode in, observing the hallway as he did so. Pictures of a mother, father, son and daughter. Staircase, uncarpeted. He glanced at the antique clock on the wall; 6.45pm. He listened...he could hear the clinking of cutlery. They were eating dinner. Perfect, they were all together, it should be easier. Their feeble wards did not hold him.

He disillusioned himself silently and entered the room they were eating in, listening into their conversation;

"We have to on alert, Terry that is all I am saying! Empire Officials could come knocking on our door any day now!" said the woman.

"Calm down, Mandy." Said the man, "I highly doubt the Emperor is going to care about one halfblooded boy, who is the son of a Ravenclaw. No offence to you son," he continued gesturing at the child, "You aren't going to be a threat to him."

The son smiled his mouth full of the food they were eating.

"Well" the mother – Mandy- carried on, "Don't blame me if we get a visit from the Enforcers."

"Look, I am telling you now, love," the man said, sounding exasperated, "No one from the Empire will be coming into this house!"

Harry chose this time to reveal himself to the family.

"Quite right, Mr Boot," he said, removing the disillusionment charm, "They are already here."

The mother screamed, as the girl started coughing on her food violently. The boy fell side ways off his chair, as his father stared blankly for a few seconds before wildly fumbling around for his wand. However Harry, who had sat himself at the head of the table, wordlessly summoned the two adult's wands.

"Wh-wh who are you?" stammered the father – Terry.

"I am The Duke. I have been sent here to ensure that young Grant, here" he gestured to the boy, "takes up the place he has been allocated at Hogwarts."

"No. He will not be going." said Mandy, standing in front of her children, "That place is unlawful, bias and it – it doesn't teach the children anything of use."

"I will use _other_ methods to ensure his attendance then. Do not try to be a hero." Harry said rising to his feet.

This action seemed to quell any other argument from the family as they shrank back in fear. He pointed his wand at the daughter, a purple glow emitted from around her and the wand. Her parents screamed.

"What have you done to her?" gasped Mandy.

"If your son doesn't attend Hogwarts you will find out come September 2nd. If he does, the spell will wear off upon that day." He had warned them.

He got up to leave, giving them a final warning as he did so;

"Do not believe I am bluffing; I am not. If your son does not attend Hogwarts, not only will your daughter meet a sticky end, I will hunt you. I will find you. You do not want to know what will happen then."

With that he apparated out of the room, leaving a very stunned and frightened family.

He appeared back at the Empire's headquarters, ready to check the list and find the next family who hadn't replied to the letter. Three remained;

_Teddy Sirius Lupin_

_Victoire Molly Weasley_

_James Albus Weasley_

These middle names and surnames meant nothing to him now.

* * *

**There you are; things are heating up! Next Chapter tomorrow - it is a longer chapter don't worry. It would be great if you could review; I try to respond to all questions asked in them. Cheers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All! Here is Chapter Eight. Eight is my lucky number, so I try to make Chapter Eights in my stories special...You be the judge:**

* * *

James sat at the kitchen table, excitedly waiting for his Uncle Ron and his friend Kingsley Shacklebolt to arrive back at the Burrow from Diagon Alley. They were there at the moment doing a scouting report to see if they could get his wand; this was the only day they could do it. It was a public holiday celebrating the birth of Salazar Slytherin, meaning the usual Empire presence would be relaxed with most workers given the day off.

Any other day there would be minor Enforcers lining the alley, monitoring for undesirables and suspicious activities. The theory was that today they could slip into Ollivanders disguised and unnoticed. He began drumming his fingers on the table with anticipation.

"Calm down, James" laughed his mum with a smile on her face, as she looked at her son in amusement.

"I'm just so excited! I will finally be able to practice magic – once uncle Albus lifts the Empire Monitoring charm, that is."

"Don't get your hopes up too much, honey" said Ginny, putting a hand on his shoulder, "If the security is too tight then..." she was cut off by the sound of double apparition from outside the front door. It was Ron and Kingsley.

"Well?" James nearly shouted in his eager state.

"Security is still tight, not as tight as the other days of the year. It is probably do-able – just. It is still very risky though, so Ginny, it is your call." Answered Ron.

Ginny looked concerned, looking between Ron and Kingsley, "Is the alley busy, would we be easily spotted?"

Kingsley answered; "No, it isn't too busy. In terms of being spotted...I really don't know Ginny. As Ron says, it is up to you."

James looked at his Mum pleadingly, hope in his young eyes. However he knew how protective his mum was of him.

"Its a catch twenty-two situation" she sighed, "On one hand if a small group of us go and we run into trouble, we have a problem. On the other if a larger group go, then we will arouse suspicion also a problem."

She thought about it for a few moments longer, "I'm sorry James, honey. I really am, but it's just far too risky to go today. We will try again though."

Her reassurances went unheard as he got up, knocking his chair over as he did so.

"WHAT! Mum that is so unfair! You promised me I could get my wand today!" he cried.

"What am I supposed to do at school with no wand?"

"You can have my Uncle Fabian's old wand, like we discussed James" said Ginny, calmly.

"NO! Everyone knows that someone else's wand doesn't work as well for other people! I need my own wand!" he was shouting now.

"I am sorry James. We will go another time, it is just too risky." Came Ginny's once again calm reply.

"Another time! This is the only day of the year when security is low enough! When will there be another time Mum? And will you stop going on about risks – all I ever hear about is bloody risks! Well I want to know, why is it so risky for me out there? Why is it so much more risky for me that Teddy or Victoire?" he was really angry now.

"James. You do not speak to me that way. I am your mother." Said Ginny, quietly, yet dangerously, "I love you, alright, that is why I don't want to take these risks. Now I suggest you go up to your room to cool down. When you are a bit calmer I think you should come down to apologize to me, your Uncle and Kingsley."

James half screamed in frustration before moving off to stomp loudly up the stairs. When he reached his room he entered and slammed the door shut. He then paced past his bed, occasionally aiming a kick for the bed or wardrobe.

'This is so stupid!' he thought angrily, 'I need my own wand and she is stopping me from getting one! Just because of some tiny risk. Taking risks is supposed to be a part of growing up...Merlin, doesn't she know that?'

He flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was so frustrated; he just wanted to be as far away from this house and his mum as he could be at that moment.

'Maybe I should just take a risk...go to your room she said? Well I think I should go for a walk instead.' He smiled and hopped off his bed, moving over to his window, which he opened and climbed out of. Abseiling down the trellis and drain pipe outside his bedroom he hopped off, and began trudging off up to the orchard by The Burrow.

He continued to have bitter thoughts about his Mum and Uncle, whilst still fantasizing about owning his own wand. It was his dream to have a famous Ollivander wand choose him...but it looked like it would have to wait.

He leant on one of the larger trees trunks, and sat down. He stewed a bit more in his thoughts before drifting into an afternoon nap, with dreams of phoenixes, dragons and unicorns.

XXX

Ginny strode around the kitchen preparing dinner for that evening, waiting for her son to come back downstairs. However she knew from her experiences growing up with six older brothers, it was sometimes better to leave pre-teen boys alone when they were in this sort of mood; it was beneficial for everyone.

Ron and Kingsley were in the sitting room with her mum and dad, along with Hermione who had come over later that afternoon. They were discussing various things, including any possible way of getting James the wand he so desired. He was lucky that he had so many people who loved him.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a sound she had hoped not to hear; the family clock was chiming. It was not supposed to chime. That meant one thing – the wards!

XXX

Harry Potter apparated just outside of the wards into The Burrow, a place he was once welcome and treated like a son. However he was here as The Hunter. His new life.

He was here to ensure that one 'James Albus Weasley' attended Hogwarts. He knew that the family who resided here would not allow one of their own to do so. As such he was prepared for a fight, and possibly taking the child with him. Something in the back of his mind was curious as to whose child this James Weasley was – Bill, Charlie, Percy – the twins? Even Ron. However the dominant side, the side that had been ruling for eleven years quashed these thoughts and told him to carry on collapsing these wards, undetected.

The wards were not so easily unravelled, likely the result of having an experienced curse breaker in the family. However for one as powerful as Harry they soon came tumbling down. Time was now of the essence. The family would attempt to flee and he had no time to raise anti apparition or portkey wards. He moved forward swiftly approaching the front door of the house he has once been invited to call 'home'.

XXX

"Everyone!" shouted Ginny, as she ran into the sitting room, "The wards are down!"

To the credit of those in the room, they did not panic; rather they drew their wands and rose to their feet.

"I will go and get James," said Ron, immediately sprinting out of the room and up the stairs.

"_Accio Emergency Portkey_" said Hermione with calmness that, by all rights she shouldn't have, in her voice.

"Do you think it's...it's – him?" Said Molly, nervously. No one answered her, but deep down they knew there was only two people that could dismantle wards as tough as those – and one was an Emperor who didn't deal with such frivolities.

They heard Ron running down the stairs; he entered the room, panic etched upon his face. "He's not there. His window is open, and he's gone!"

"What now?" gasped Hermione.

"It's too late" said Kingsley, as they heard the front door being blasted open, "we try to fend him off. Ginny, Molly – stay put, wait to see if James returns. Ron, Arthur, Hermione – let's go."

XXX

James was awoken by a sudden chill that overtook him, but it was gone as soon as it had come. He shivered and looked at the sky, it was not as warm as when he had come out, and evening was fast approaching.

The nap had done his mood wonders; whilst he was still not happy about not getting a wand, he felt a little bad for how he had treated his mother. 'I had better go apologize' he thought as he trudged back to the window he had climbed out, hours earlier.

He reached the window and shimmied as far up the drain pipe as he could, using the trellis fence as support where needed. He rolled in the window, rubbing the hand he grazed on the rough wall on his way up.

He stopped rubbing as he heard distant shouting coming from downstairs; however this was not the usual type of shouting between Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. This was the sound of spells – _offensive spells_. Granted he only really knew the incantation for a stunning spell. But the way they were being shouted was fairly self explanatory.

'Oh no! This must be the Empire Enforcer!' he thought wildly. The portkey obviously hadn't worked, because he wasn't there. He remembered what to do in that scenario though. His uncle Ron has told him; '_Hide, James, find a place to hide and stay there – one of the adults __will__ find you_.'

He thought over his options – he could hide here in his room...which had his name on the door – not a good idea. He ran out of his room, into the hallway. He dived into his Mum's room and under the bed. Not the cleverest of places, but by this time the fear and panic were beginning to take over from rational thought.

'I had better find something to defend myself with' he thought. He looked around under the bed; there wasn't a lot of options; an old quill, a medium sized tin box, an old bra –'Eww, Mum' he thought, and a crumpled sheet of parchment. Not a lot of use.

He grabbed the tin box, in the vague hopes that there was a blunt object in there. He opened it and emptied the contents onto the floor. Nothing much, a few old photos, letters and – a wand! 'Finally! Some luck going my way!' he thought.

He grabbed the wand, which promptly shot out some red and gold sparks – it glowed warm in his hand. Looking down, he glanced at an old muggle photo. It showed his Mum, hugging a strange man, or boy – he looked fairly young eighteen or nineteen. This however was not what stood out to James; this man looked exactly like him.

He had the same slanted smile. He had the same jet black and messy hair as he did. But most importantly, he had the same bright green eyes. This had to be his father. It had to be.

He flipped the photo over, hoping there was a caption or something written there. There was not. He stuffed the photo into his pocket, but before he could look at anymore, he saw a set of feet enter the room – it was his Granny.

"James!" she shouted, "Are you in here?"

"Granny?" he said, rolling out from under the bed. He got up. "What is going on?"

"No time to explain", she panted. She grabbed his hand, and cautiously led him into the hallway. "Ginny! I've found him!"

Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom, where she had been looking for him and ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Where have you been?" she gushed. There was no time for him to answer as Ron, Arthur and Hermione ran up the stairs.

"Kingsley is keeping him at bay for the moment, he said we should use the portkey now." Said Arthur, out of breath.

"Ok, Kingsley can hold his own." Agreed Ginny. Hermione pulled out the portkey.

"Gather round" it was not a request. They all huddled round the portkey, before a sudden realization hit James.

"Pig II, Hedwig! We need to let them escape!" he shouted panicking.

"James dear, there is no time" warned Hermione. James was not listening; he tore away from the group rushing towards the stairs. Just as a figure in a black mask reached the top. James backed away slowly. The figure stopped; they stared at each other.

James did not notice what the figure noticed; their extremely similar green eyes. 'This must be The Hunter, The Apprentice – The Duke' thought James, fearfully. However he did not do anything, he just stopped and stared at James.

In a moment of what can only be described as Gryffindor bravery, James raised the wand he had found and shouted out.

"S-s...Stupefy!" A red light shot out of the wand. It was not weak looking, yet it was not strong looking either. The adults gasped as they saw James holding the wand of his father; they hadn't seen that he had it.

At the last moment before the stunner hit him, The Apprentice regained his composure and side stepped, exposing a locket with an ornate 'S' on it.

Whilst he did this, Ron reached out and grabbed his nephew, and activated the portkey. They escaped just as The Hunter sent a group of stunners at them; they missed.

XXX

Harry hit the ex-Auror with a powerful stunning spell, knocking him unconscious. The man had still provided him with the best workout he had received in a long time; it pleased him. He moved to the stairs to where he had seen the others go. He ascended them.

When he reached the top he nearly bumped into a small figure who was attempting to go down the stairs. This was the boy about whom he was sent. He was about to raise his wand when he fully processed the boy's appearance.

Messy Hair.

_Black _Hair.

Green Eyes.

He did not move, he was too shocked. A tiny voice in his head was screaming things at him. He did not know what to do. He was only shocked out of his stupor by the boy sending a spell at him, he looked at the boy's wand; it was sickeningly familiar.

He was snapped out of that feeling by his basic instincts, telling him to dodge the spell. He did so; nearly overbalancing as he did. The locket he was bidden to wear swung out of his cloak.

With the near miss, and the sight of the locket the voice in his head was quashed. He sent a group of stunners at the group; they just missed as they disappeared. He sighed in frustration; The Emperor would not be pleased.

He went back down the stairs, hoping he could at least capture Shacklebolt, however the man had obviously woken up and apparated away. He surveyed the broken kitchen, shook his head and apparated away before any memories took hold.

* * *

**There you are! Thank you so much to the reviewers, alerters and favouriters. If you could review this chapter two it would make my day! I may not be able to post a chapter tomorrow as I am staying up to watch the General Election coverage, but if I get a spare minute I will try my best. Cheers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting in the last couple of days, things have been busy busy busy! Here is Ch9, thanks to all my reviewers. Enjoy!**

* * *

The group landed in the entrance hall of Dumbledore Manor with a resounding thump. A small group of students came out of a room to their right, along with Remus Lupin – one of the teachers at the small school.

"What happened!" he said, in a surprised tone, looking at the group who had appeared in front of him.

"The Apprentice came, because of the Hogwarts letters" sighed Arthur, the adrenaline leaving him.

"Oh." Said Remus, turning to the students he addressed them; "Well I think that is enough of duelling club for tonight – can one of you fetch Professor Dumbledore – tell him we shall see him in the dining room?"

The students nodded and thanked Remus, before leaving down a corridor to their left.

"Come, I will take you to the dining room, Tonks will be there – she will get you some food." He gestured for them to follow him. They did so and arrived at a large dining room, where Tonks and Dumbledore were waiting for them.

"Is everyone ok?" said Tonks immediately. "Are you hurt?"

"No, everyone is fine, thank you Tonks" said Arthur. Having the initial safety checks out of the way, Dumbledore spoke.

"Tell me what happened – exactly what happened."

"Well" began Hermione, "We were in the sitting room, when Ginny came through to tell us that the wards had failed – I summoned the portkey you made for us whilst Ron went upstairs to try and find James." As she said this she turned to James, "But you weren't there. Where were you?"

"I went to the orchard from my bedroom window, to cool off. I am really sorry! I didn't realise that...that..."he tailed off, getting upset with himself.

"Tell me," asked Dumbledore, "What happened between the realization James was gone and you arriving here. I am to assume there was an Enforcer at The Burrow?"

"Well – it was_ him_ – The Apprentice" said Ron, with a sideways glance at James. Dumbledore had a look of panic in his eyes at this.

"Tell me, quickly now – did The Apprentice come into contact with James? Did he see you? Did he speak to you? I need to know?" his eyes were wide.

"He saw him, yes. But...but he did nothing else." Said Ron.

Ginny had remained silent throughout – in fact she had not said anything since Harry had come up the stairs. She sat in a chair, looking into space. No one noticed though, they were too busy explaining to Dumbledore.

"Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore, the panic in his voice fading.

"James and the wand." Realized Hermione, "James – where did you get _that_ wand."

James had forgotten in all the excitement and rush that he was still holding the mysterious wand, he held it up. "This? I found it in a box under Mum's bed. Why? Whose wand is it?"

When James held up the wand, it seemed to snap Ginny out of her revere. He looked up at her son; she saw a messy haired black haired boy, with green eyes, holding a phoenix feather and holly wand.

"JAMES! Put that down now!" She screamed, getting up and slapping the wand out of her son's hand. The wand flew to the floor and rolled towards the feet of Dumbledore, who covered his hand with his robe and picked it up, moving it to his robe pocket.

"Mum?" James looked utterly confused. "What's going on? That wand-?"

"James," began Tonks "Why don't you go up to Teddy's room, he is in there reading. I think us adults need to talk."

"Not until I know about that wand." He said adamantly.

"James my boy, I promise we shall explain everything to you, just as soon as we can." Dumbledore reassured him. "For now, I urge you to go to young Teddy's room and try to relax after what was a traumatic night for you. Some one will be up soon to check in on you."

"Fine." He sighed. He trudged out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, past the makeshift classrooms. The reason he gave up so easily and didn't put up his usual fight was the fact that he didn't want his other _find_ to be discovered.

His hand snaked its way to his pocket and his fingers brushed the photo of his mother and the unknown man who looked so much like him. He _would_ find out who he was.

XXX

Ginny watched her son leave the room. The second the door closed and the necessary privacy wards had been erected she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Ginny..." said Molly, as she, Hermione and Tonks got her to her feet.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed. "Seeing him again...brought everything all flooding back – so many memories I had locked away for the past eleven years!"

"Just seeing James holding Harry's old wand, it scared me...scared me so much." She shook her head, "You must think I am so silly."

The others gave her their reassurances and helped dry her tears, before Dumbledore carried on talking business.

"I must know," he said, "Did Harry show any sort of emotion or recognition at the sight of James; any indication he saw him as someone other than a boy he was sent to threaten?"

The others thought, before Hermione answered, "He saw him, but he didn't move. To be honest, he _did_ look very shocked. He only just managed to duck the stunning spell James sent."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "It nearly hit that locket he was wearing."

"Locket?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, a big one with an 'S' on it.

"Interesting" nodded Albus. "And did he move to attack after this near miss?"

"Yes" Arthur chipped in, "He sent a set of stunning spells at us, but the portkey was activated before they hit."

"Again, interesting." Said Albus. "Well, thank you for the information. I would like to invite you to stay at the school; The Burrow is obviously not safe anymore. Please, treat it as your own. Term officially starts soon, and I would be honoured if any – if not all – of you would lend your talents to teaching a class or two."

They smiled gratefully, as Tonks showed them to some empty rooms.

XXX

Harry Potter appeared back at the Empire Headquarters, he began the journey to the throne room, where he knew his Master would be. He did not look forward to The Emperor finding out about his failure. Whilst his punishments were not as severe as that of the Death Eaters at his command, they were still by no means pleasant.

He paced through the dark corridors, analysing at every point he could where the mission had failed. The dark doors loomed before him. He knocked once, before entering anyway.

"Ah, Duke. Welcome" smiled the Emperor. He had a group of politicians with him; they were in discussions about something pointless; The Emperor decided things – not politicians.

"Master Emperor." He replied, sinking to one knee.

"You have not met these esteemed gentlemen – have you? Well allow me to introduce them; this is Gerald Bowles, Harold Belby and Martin Edgcombe. We were just discussing their idea of allowing mudbloods to play in the Quidditch leagues once again. Gentlemen, meet The Duke, my apprentice."

There were murmured greetings – these men were evidently terrified. Not only were they in the presence of The Emperor, but now the fabled Hunter. The so-called 'discussions' were probably a prelude to their torture and/or deaths. Voldemort began to speak once again;

"Tell me how did your latest mission go; I hope that we will have at least one more student attending Hogwarts this term?"

"There were certain _complications_, my Lord Emperor." Was Harry's reply. A frown crossed Voldemort's face.

"Explain." He snarled.

"I was unable to intimidate the family, they, along with guests in the home, duelled me. By the time I had overcome them, they were escaping." Harry explained, not apologising; he rarely did this, preferring to state the facts as they were.

"Who was the family? And the guests, that they were able to keep at bay my greatest servant?" Voldemort said with anger evident in his tone.

"The Weasley Parents, their youngest children, the Mudblood Granger and an auror from the old ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt." Replied Harry.

"All former members of Dumbledore's order. It seems that they are once again active. We have been in peace for eleven years, but this is an act of open rebellion." Mused Voldemort. "I shall have Umbridge place them upon the list of Undesirables."

"This, however, does not excuse your failure. You know well I punish failure." Harry braced himself for the cruciatus curse; he had never received it before, but he was sure he has annoyed The Emperor enough this time. He was wrong.

"Hold out your hand, Duke." Said Voldemort, staring at his servants eyes, through the black mask he was encased in. Harry complied. Voldemort conjured a white hot lump of coal, which he levitated into his servant's hand. Harry tried not to hiss in pain, whilst the stench of melting flesh stung his nostrils.

"You shall hold this until it cools, Duke. I am most displeased." Voldemort spat.

"Very well, my Lord Emperor." Replied Harry, not showing any pain.

"Gentlemen, I grow weary of our discussions. Mudbloods shall not have their rights extended. I will not take such insolent thoughts again. You are dismissed." Said Voldemort to the three politicians.

"Very well, thank you my lord Emperor." Said one of them, turning and leaving the room.

"Duke. Kill them." Spat Voldemort once more as he sat down in his throne.

"Very well, my lord Emperor." Replied Harry, and then turning to leave the room.

Just as he was leaving, Voldemort spoke once more;

"What was the name of the child, Duke?"

"James Albus Po- Weasley" my lord, Harry unintentionally stumbling over the name.

"Interesting. Do not let Harry Potter influence you in your missions again. He is dead. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my Lord Emperor." He then turned and left.

Voldemort remained, eyes closed. He had seen what the boy looked like through the memories of his Apprentice. He was no fool; this boy looked incredibly like Harry Potter. It was possible – even likely - that he was his son. He wished to find out more of this child. He touched his Dark Mark, summoning the Death Eater he needed.

"My Lord." Said the Death Eater, immediately apparating in front of him on bended knee.

"Lucius, I have a mission for you. A very important one, one that you must keep to yourself."

"Thank you my lord." The man snivelled.

"You are to find out all you can about James Albus Weasley."

* * *

**There you go! What did you think? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Although this is not the longest chapter, it does contain some important things; some which a lot of readers may have been waiting for. Thanks to my reviewers, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

James awoke the next morning with determination in his mind. It was only a few days before his lessons began at the school, which would give him little time to research the photograph he had in his possession. He _would_ find out if this man was his father and who he was.

He started off by looking for any notable features the man had. Aside from the glasses, hair and eyes there were none. Or was there? Upon closer inspection James could faintly make out a small scar on the man's forehead; when he held the picture closer to his face he could just about identify it as a lightning bolt.

It would appear that this was no ordinary scar. One of such unusual shape was uncommon; this gave him a good place to start from; there couldn't be many people with a scar like this.

But how was he going to investigate without arousing suspicion?

XXX

The next day at breakfast an excitement was caused when the usual copy of The Daily Prophet arrived. No one believed what they read in it to be true, but Dumbledore liked to observe the mantra 'Know thy enemy'. The main article was about an act of rebellion being declared on the Emperor, by none other that Albus Dumbledore himself. Along with the article a full list of 'Undesirables' were published;

_The Daily Prophet has learned of an act of rebellion by former trouble maker and activist Albus Dumbledore. The move was declared when a member of his organization, previously ordered to dissolve by his Highness, The Emperor, attacked a Hogwarts representative paying a visit to a student's house._

_The group, known as 'The Order of the Phoenix' is made up by a group of wanted criminals and members of the former Ministry's corrupt administration. All members, former members and everyone linked with the group have now been given a place on the Undesirable list; (only the top ten are here, but the full list can be seen on page 2)_

_10. Filius Flitwick _

_9. William Weasley_

_8. Hermione Weasley (nee. Granger)_

_7. Ronald Weasley_

_6. Minerva McGonagall_

_5. Nymphodora Lupin (nee Tonks)_

_4. Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_3. Remus Lupin (also a known Werewolf) _

_2. Alastor Moody_

_1. Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore himself read the article, before chuckling to himself.

"Why, Filius will be most displeased at only 10th place; he was a international duelling champion! Though, Ronald – number seven, ahead of your brother, well done!" He laughed along with Ron.

"Having laughed about it, I must remember to alert the house elves to open up the East Wing of the manor; we maybe receiving a few more residents."

"Mum?" asked James, "Why is Teddy's mum on the list and your not! He won't let me hear the end of it...."

"Because, James" she laughed, "Tonks was an auror in the old days. But between you and me, I reckon I could give her a run for her money. Besides – I am on the list; 14th...not too bad."

"I am two times higher though" stage whispered Ron to his nephew, who laughed with him.

"Oh yeah? If you're not careful, I will prove that they got the list wrong!" threatened Ginny.

XXX

Over the next few days James almost seemed to set up base camp in the library of Dumbledore's school. He looked into every single medical book and journal he could, looking for scars, cuts and bruises. There was nothing.

He even pushed his luck by asking Madame Pomfrey;

"Interestingly shaped scars you say?" she responded to his questions. "Well as a matter of fact, yes – there is one I have seen that stands out."

James raised his hopes in anticipation, though he tried not to show it.

"I know a man who has a scar which resembles a perfect map of the London Underground below one knee." She smiled. "You know him too, it is Professor Dumbledore."

That was as close as he had gotten. He had quashed all hopes now, it was the last day before he started full time education at Great Uncle Albus – no, Professor Dumbledore's (he would need to get used to that) school.

Today he, Teddy, Victoire, his mother, Fleur and Tonks had all gone into muggle London, in order to get basic supplies, such as notepads, pens and any other school supplies that had a wizarding equivalent. They were currently trailing round a stationary shop, with ominous discussions between the females about a trip to various clothes shops.

"Pens check, notepad check, pencil case, check – folder...folder?" he murmured, looking around the shop.

"Teddy?" he asked, turning towards. "Do you know where the folders are?"

"Up by the back next to the commuters." He replied.

"Commuters, Teddy – really?" was James' cynical reply.

"The metal box with the google in it?" Teddy explained.

"Computer, Teddy. Computer." Was the exasperated response. He wandered up to the back of the shop, not looking where he was going. He bumped into the back end of what appeared to be a walrus. He fell over backwards, spilling the contents of his basket as he did so. He looked up to see an angry looking man, with a bushy moustache and red cheeks, turning around.

"Sorry sir, didn't look where I was going." He murmured whilst scrabbling to pick up his things.

"Obviously you didn't loo...loo-" The man's eyes went wide with what appeared to be recognition. "YOU!"

"Pardon? I don't believe we have met..." said James in confusion.

"Don't play those mind games with me, boy; they may work in your freak world, but not on me! Not me!" he said, staring down with extreme dislike.

'Freak world' the man had said; who he presumed was a muggle. He was referring to _your _freak world. _Your._

"Excuse me?" Asked James, somewhat rhetorically.

"Vernon?" he heard. "Vernon?" A horse-faced woman walked over to the man, holding a basket. She looked down at James and gasped;

"Potter! What- no...too young..." she shook her head in disbelief. The man who James assumed was Vernon looked at Petunia, nodding in agreement, also murmuring something about his youth.

"Potter? What did you call me?"

"Nothing, young man...mistaken identity." Petunia dismissed him as she and Vernon began to walk away.

"NO! Wait – please." He ran after them. "Why did you call me Potter – I need to know, _please._" He put on a faux sad, 'child lost and on his own look'.

Petunia in her older age had mellowed out somewhat, and with Dudley and his wife expecting a child soon she was a lot more receptive to children.

"Calm down young man. We once knew someone by the name of Potter who looked a lot like you. Don't get upset."

"Was his name Harry? Did he have a scar shaped like a lightening bolt? I need to know this, please."

"Yes. That is him" the receptiveness that she had previously held, disappeared as she realized that this boy was obviously part of _his _world. "Now leave us alone."

James' eyes went wide with realization. He took the photo out of his pocket and stared at it. This man in front of him, in the arms of his mother. He was his father. His Father. His Dad. He had finally found him.

In this faceless, muggle stationary shop, he had found out the answer to the question he had been wondering his whole life. The shock just didn't sink in.

"James?" he heard his mother call. He quickly stuffed the photo back into his trouser pocket. He turned round to see his Mum walking up to him, smiling.

"Got everything you need?"

"Yep." He replied, putting on a facade of calm for his mother.

"Good, me, Tonks, Fleur and Victoire are just going to nip into that nice clothes shop across the road for a few minutes, ok?"

"Fine." He said, smiling. However deep inside, he was questioning the relationship he had with his mother. Why was Harry Potter such a secret? What was it about him that was so bad he wasn't able to be told that he was his father – he was dead after all?

So why did his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron tell him that Harry Potter wasn't his father? Why did they say he was someone else? If they had lied about that, what else had they been lying about?

XXX

The start of term began without any pomp or ceremony as it had done during the days of Hogwarts. Only the feast really remained. Even still, it was just more food than usual; everyone who was a student at the school lived there all year round for their own safety. The teachers were generally those few from the Order who hadn't sworn loyalty to the empire (those who had were lying). However now with the publication of the undesirables list, all former Order Members and their families were there.

Dumbledore stood up at the head of the lengthy dining table, giving the room a general hush as he did so;

"Good Evening everyone. And welcome to another school year, for our three lucky first year students. I would love to say that there are more, but alas, the Empire still has a tight grip of things." He looked down at this.

Three was the lowest number of students of any year; overall there were about twenty five students, made up of Order Member's children and the few muggleborns that they had reached before the Empire had. Dumbledore continued;

"A few notices to the three of you" he looked at James, Teddy and Victoire,

"Teachers will change at short notice, which I can only apologize for, but this also means you will have a wide range of skills being taught to you by experts. I would like to remind you that whilst during lesson times this is a school, it is also your home. I urge you to treat is as such. The main rule that you must adhere to, is the boundaries; you _cannot_ step outside of the fences of Dumbledore Manor. If you do, you shall be most vulnerable, and we don't know if the property is being monitored."

"But," he smiled once more, "apart from that, I wish you luck at the start of your education. These next seven years will be a very special time for you all."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Tell me! Chapter Eleven will be up tomorrow no doubt! Cheers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers; I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy prowled through the abandoned and derelict building that was the former Ministry. The Emperor had declared it unfit for him soon after taking power, believing it to be tainted by mudbloods and blood traitors. They abandoned the building, leaving all memories and its former uses behind.

Today he was on a mission for his master, in an attempt to find out more about this mysterious James Weasley. He had already tried the registry of births at 'New StMungos Hospital for the Pureblooded'; despite the name (only purebloods were _treated_ there) birth and death records for all statuses were recorded there.

He had found the boy's file, which had been filled out by the healer who had been present at his birth. He counted himself lucky – if Poppy Pomfrey had delivered him these days she wouldn't have given the paperwork in, but StMungos had been relatively untouched by the Empire at the time of the boy's birth. The file, however, was useless;

_Name: James Albus Weasley_

_Date of Birth: May 1__st__ 1998_

_Mother: Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Father: Unknown_

_Delivering Healer: Poppy Pomfrey_

He was now delving into the old records, the ones that magically filed births and deaths; they would know the father and hopefully lead him onto more information.

As he wondered through the dusty corridors he glanced at the portraits that had been deemed surplus to requirements, they peered at him through dusty frames, almost shocked to see some one in their prison...their grave.

Lucius made his way to level three, where the records were kept. The lifts were out of use, so he used the service stairs; something he hadn't used in the old days he worked here. He entered the room to find three filing cabinets, labelled; births, marriages and deaths. 'Hatches, matches and dispatches' he thought wryly to himself.

He walked over to the birth cabinet; it spoke. "Please define the surname and year of birth" said a cool voice, similar to the one that was used in the lift.

"Weasley. 1998." He said. The bottom drawer opened, two files were in the drawer. He picked them both up and took them over to a nearby desk. He opened the first;

_Name: Weasley, Victoire _

_Date of Birth: August 26__th__, 1998_

_Mother: Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) _

_Father: William Gideon Weasley_

_Current Place of Residence: Dumbledore Manor._

_Other: One use of underage magic - not followed up._

This was not the one he was looking for; there was no new information here. They knew of Dumbledore Manor; it was just too well protected to find or infiltrate. He opened the second file;

_Name: Weasley, James Albus_

_Date of Birth: May 1__st__ 1998_

_Mother: Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Father: Harry James Potter_

_Current Place of Residence: Dumbledore Manor._

_Other: Multiple uses of underage magic – not followed up._

Lucius took all this information in. This was certainly..._interesting._

XXX

James, Victoire and Teddy all wondered from the dining room to one of the classrooms. It was time for their first official lesson at the school; charms with Professor Flitwick.

"Oh man, I can't wait!" grinned Teddy, flicking his wand around, imagining himself casting all sorts of charms.

"Put that away Teddy, you will have someone's eye out or set something on fire" scolded Victoire.

"No I won't" sighed Teddy at her, "I know how to use a wand." As he said this, one of the curtains by the window caught fire, thanks to him.

Professor Flitwick walked in, extinguishing the fire. "Well, unless that was intentional, Mr Lupin, I would argue that you don't"

"Sorry Professor." He murmured as James and Victoire laughed.

"Quite alright, quite alright." Chuckled the tiny professor, making his way up the classroom towards his desk. "Now, today we will do what I have done in my first term's worth of lessons for twenty years, the levitation spell; _wingarduium leviosa._"

All three of them settled down and listened in intently as Flitwick taught them the theory and details of how to cast the spell_. _After what seemed like an age, they were given the opportunity to try for themselves. James pulled out the wand of his Great Uncle Fabian's that he had been given. He looked at it with a sliver of contempt. He felt nothing when he held it compared to the one he had found under his mother's bed.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." He heard from Teddy sitting next to him. Beyond that Victoire's feather was already up in the air. Nothing happened to Teddy's feather. He tried it himself;

"_Wingardium Leviosa..._" he said, swishing then flicking his wand. There was a warmth in his finger, but it died out as it moved closer to the wand. His feather barely moved.

"_Wingardium Levi-osar" _called Teddy from next to him. He looked over and saw Victoire watching them both.

"No Teddy, its Leviosaaa, not Leviosaar, like James was saying it." She lectured.

"You are a nightmare" said an exasperated Teddy, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh be quiet, Teddy," huffed Victoire, "If we weren't friends I would be very upset with what you said."

James was hardly listening he was pissed off. That was the only way to describe it. His wand didn't bloody work and he was being continually lied to about Harry Potter.

As the lesson ended it was all he could do not to storm off by himself.

XXX

Lord Voldemort sat alone in his throne room, waiting for Lucius Malfoy to come and report back from his mission. He was beginning to get frustrated with his former inner circle member's timekeeping when he finally arrived.

"Lucius" he said, cutting straight to the point, "What have you managed to find out so far? This information had better not disappoint me."

"My Lord Emperor, I have found out some crucial information – the boy's father, is...your Apprentice – Harry Potter."

"I am well aware who my apprentice is, _Lucius_. And he is your superior, so you shall refer to him as The Lord Duke – is that clear?" he rose, looking slightly angry. After Lucius grovelled his clarity, Voldemort sat down again.

"It is however as I feared. This boy could prove to be a problem for me."

"Ah, you mean he could turn Potter back to the light, my lord." Said Lucius nodding.

"How dare you Lucius, presume that you could speak to in such a way you would speak to an equal! How dare you refer to me as my lord – I am an Emperor" he shouted, stamping his foot in the way a child might, whilst a glint of madness shone in his eye, "And Lucius, worst of all, how dare you presume, that I, Emperor Voldemort, do not have taken precautions to ensure the complete loyalty of my most powerful servant! _CRUCIO!"_

Lucius dropped to the floor, screaming in pain. He writhed around in agony for around three minutes before the curse was lifted.

"NEVER presume with me Lucius – never." He threatened.

"A thousand apologies, my lord Emperor."

"Now back to the matter at hand. If he is allowed to be trained by Dumbledore and his order he could well be a serious threat...that is of course presuming he has inherited the same sort of power as his father."

"What do you plan to do, my lord Emperor?" asked Lucius, trying in pain to get up.

"I think it is time we concentrated our full efforts on finding Dumbledore Manor. With enough men, we can bring down the protections. I am aware that we have attempted this before, Lucius, but this time both The Duke and I will take part."

"Very well, my Lord Emperor; how long do you estimate it talking?" responded Lucius.

"I believe we can have the wards down by the end of the month – mid October by the latest. I will summon The Duke, he will organise the Death Eater movement. Be gone Lucius."

"Thank you My Lord." He bowed out of the room. Voldemort pulled his sleeve up, summoning Harry. Within about thirty seconds he had arrived in the room, giving Voldemort his customary bow.

"You are to summon _all_ of the Death Eaters, Harry. Including the ones working at Hogwarts; notify Umbridge she will be placed as temporary headmistress in Bella's absence. We shall reconvene at Dumbledore Manor."

"Why Dumbledore manor, Lord Emperor?" enquired Harry.

"It is time to destroy the Order once and for all."

XXX

James breathed in, summoning all his confidence; he would need it for what he was about to do. He knocked;

"Come in!" came the voice from the other side of the door. "Hi James."

"I know." He said.

"Know what?"

"I know that Harry Potter is my father."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review, it may help the next chapter get out quicker (just joking, it will be tomorrow night.) But, still, review. Please. Cheers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve for you! Thanks to the reviewers!**

* * *

"I know that Harry Potter is my father."

"RON!" shouted his Aunt Hermione, "I think you need to get in here."

"What?" asked Ron, walking though from the bathroom, his face half covered in shaving foam.

"I know that Harry Potter is my father." James repeated.

"Oh...I think we had better get Professor Dumbledore." He strode out of the room in the direction of Dumbledore's office. James and Hermione stood in awkward silence, waiting for Ron and Dumbledore to arrive. They came back not two minutes later, Dumbledore not looking too calm.

"James? Repeat to me what you have told your aunt and uncle." He said.

"For the third time – I know that Harry Potter is my father."

"How?" was the only word that could escape Dumbledore's mouth.

"In the tin that had the wand in it, there was also a photo, of my mum and him. He looked exactly like me, so I assumed that he was my dad. But I didn't know his name, so I researched the scar on his forehead."

"And did you find anything?" asked Dumbledore.

"No." said James, looking down sheepishly.

"Then, how do you know that the man was Harry Potter?" said Ron.

"A few days ago when I was in muggle London with mum getting some school supplies, I walked straight into a man who seemed to recognize me. His wife came over and called me 'Potter', so I pressed them for a little more information and they told me that they once knew Harry Potter, who looked like me and matched the description of the scar I gave them." Explained James.

"Tell me James – was this man, slightly overweight, with a moustache?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, but how did you..."

"And the woman had a face like a horse" asked Ron, catching on.

"Ron!" snapped Hermione, hitting his arm.

"Yeah, she did..." Replied James, thinking back. Ron turned to look at Dumbledore, uttering one word of clarification;

"Dursleys?"

"It would seem so." Nodded Dumbledore.

"What? You know them? Who were they?" asked James in confusion.

"They were Harry's aunt and uncle. They were not particularly fond of him or wizards in general." Explained Dumbledore.

"Oh...right. So, he is my father?" asked James.

"Yes, James." Sighed Dumbledore.

"You said he wasn't – you said he and my father were different people!" shouted James at his aunt and uncle.

"Yes...we did..." said Hermione looking awkward. Dumbledore saved her.

"Your Mother did not end things with Harry on good terms; she didn't want you to know he was your father because of it." He improvised.

"Right. Now I know you were lying about that, is he actually dead? Can I meet him?" said James, getting slightly carried away.

"I am sorry James, but your father is indeed dead." Said Dumbledore, sadly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I think it would be a good idea, if you took a walk with me."

James looked down with sadness. For a brief few seconds he had been filled with hope. Hope that he could meet his family. Hope that he and his father could bring down the Empire, like he had always dreamt of – together. But most of all the hope he could finally have a real family. Then that hope was dashed.

He and the old Professor walked out of the bedroom and along the corridor, up a set of stairs to his office. His office was much like the one had been forced to vacate at Hogwarts; full of bits and bobs, Fawkes on his perch and the occasional book.

James had never seen any of this and looked around in awe; he was directed to sit down. His eye caught the magnificent bird that sat upon the perch.

"Wow, Professor. I didn't know you were bonded with a phoenix."

"Ah yes, this is Fawkes. He has been my companion for a long time now." He said, smiling at his friend.

"He is beautiful." Said James in awe. Fawkes crooned in approval. James though remembered why he was here.

"Professor...my dad..."

"I brought you here in order to answer any questions you may have. Do you have any?"

Questions flooded his mind; he simply didn't know which to ask first. Sadly the most morbid of them came to his lips first.

"How did he die?"

"Well, James. He died, sadly like so many did at the time; Voldemort killed him. This was just before the Empire was established."

"Oh..."said James looking down, "I read in Hogwarts a History that you fought with him and that he fought Voldemort a few times."

"I indeed did fight with him, and it was my honour and _Hogwarts: A History_ is correct he did fight Voldemort a number of times, but what it doesn't say is that he beat Voldemort on a few of those occasions. He was a truly talented individual." Dumbledore smiled at the memory.

"What was he like?" asked James.

"Well that is perhaps the broadest question you could ask me!" he chuckled, "He was the epitome of a Gryffindor." James frowned.

"Ah James – the _real_ Gryffindor, not the insult Voldemort has created. I am talking about Gryffindor that is symbolised by the mighty lion, where the ideals they hold are bravery and nobility. Harry would do anything for his friends; he put them ahead of himself. He believed in getting the best out of people. He was quite the Quidditch player and a good man."

They spent around an hour discussing things about Harry, from his mischievous side to his academic record. James had laughed, frowned and gasped at the stories of his father that he would never know. The subject changed as the evening wore on;

"Tell me James, how are your studies going?" asked Dumbledore.

"Fine, I suppose..." said James, although lacking confidence.

"The tone of your voice suggests otherwise." Said Dumbledore.

"Well, it's...my wand." He explained.

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore.

"It just isn't working. For me. Not like, the one I used when The Hunter came...whose wand was that anyway?"

"That wand, I am afraid is extremely dangerous, and one that I would not feel happy with you using." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh – well why did my mum have it?" James asked.

"That is a question which is not up to me to answer, I am afraid. But I think we could have a solution to your problem." James perked up at this statement.

"Really! What is it? Do you have a spare wand? Are you going to take me to Ollivander's?" he asked eagerly.

"No, no" laughed Dumbledore, "My solution is to create a wand that works for you. You see, the core of the wand you used to cast a stunner at The Apprentice, is a phoenix feather. That same phoenix is sitting in our office as we speak." Fawkes chirped at this.

"Fawkes? Really?" asked James excitedly.

"The very same. And I am sure that he would be more than willing to donate a feather to you, should you not see any improvement with your current wand."

"That would be great! Thanks Fawkes."

"Now, James, I believe you have transfiguration first thing tomorrow morning - it would not be proper for you to be tired for that – to bed!"

"Thank you, Uncle Albus. What you told me tonight, it means a lot."

"It was no inconvenience to me, dear boy. None at all."

As soon as James had left the room, Dumbledore grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a note;

_Ginevra,_

_I need you to come to my Office immediately. It is of the utmost importance._

_Albus._

He passed it to Fawkes, saying "Can you please take this to Ginny. Thank you old friend."

The phoenix flashed away, returning moments later empty taloned. He paused for a few moments, standing up to get himself a drink of water, waiting for Ginny to arrive at his office. Soon enough there was a knock on the door, followed by Ginny bustling in anyway.

"Professor? What's wrong? James is all right isn't he?"

"Calm yourself Ginny, he is fine. I do though have some bad news; you may wish to sit down." She complied, looking extremely worried as she did so.

"I am afraid to say that James has found out the identity of his father." He sighed, breaking the news bluntly and quickly.

Ginny, however took the news rather well. She sighed looking down in sadness.

"I always knew he would find out before we told him." She laughed wryly, "He is too much like Harry not to."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I have certainly noticed more than one similarity myself."

"How did he find out?" asked Ginny.

Dumbledore explained it too her.

"Sometimes I forget I am a witch, leaving the wand and the photos in a tin under my bed, is _not_ sufficient protection." She grumbled. "How did he take the news that he is supposedly dead?"

"Ginny," sighed Dumbledore, "You must realize that Harry _is_ dead, only the Apprentice remains."

"I know, Albus" she said with exasperation, "But saying that is losing the last bit of hope I have that there is still, deep down, some good in him. When I saw him at The Burrow he didn't attack straight away! Maybe...just maybe..."

"The fact is – even if he didn't attack immediately – he still attacked."

"I know...but back to the point, how _did_ he react?"

"He took it fairly well. He seemed to be inquisitive about him mostly, so I told him some innocent tales about Harry's misdemeanours with Ron and Hermione and his Quidditch matches."

"Did he ask why Ron and Hermione had told him Harry and his dad were two different people?" asked Ginny nervously.

"He did...I had to be fairly spontaneous with that – I told him that you and Harry were not on good terms when he died. Not good terms at all."

Ginny groaned. "Well that isn't exactly a lie..."

"He also spoke to me about the wand." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh...well. I have already said, I would rather he didn't use it, but if you have changed your mind and now think that its a _good_ idea, then I suppose its ok..."she said.

"No Ginny, I still think it is a very bad idea. Usually I base all my decisions on fact. However this time I am simply using superstition. Both users of wands with those cores have turned to the dark side. I will not risk it with James." He said adamantly.

"Well he has said to me that my Uncle's wand hasn't worked..."said Ginny, who seemed to be airing a lot of her problems to Dumbledore that night.

"Yes, he mentioned that to me as well. I said I would see about making him a wand with one of Fawkes' feathers...a white lie as you can tell." He smiled. "I will find him a better wand though. I will."

"Thank you, Albus. I don't know what we would do without you. I had better go to bed now; I am continuing my advanced Healer training with Poppy early tomorrow. Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight, Ginny." He smiled as she left. When the door shut he leant back in his chair, shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples. In a situation like this he would often have a lemon drop to enjoy, but he had given up sweets for as long as the empire was in power.

He would often suck on a sweet when thinking, not tonight. There was one thought he had been secretly theorising on these past few weeks. It came to the forefront of his mind after the subject of the evening; Harry Potter. He would keep this particular thought to himself, however, it would not be proper for others to find out about it. Not proper at all.

* * *

**Please review if you can! It means a lot, as the other authors out there know. Cheers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you are; thanks to my reviewers!**

* * *

This was the lesson he had been dreading teaching for nearly eleven years now. First year potions. James Weasley; the son on Harry Potter, the grandson of the marauder James Potter and nephew of Fred and George Weasley. Teddy Tonks; the son of another marauder and son of the clumsiest woman he had ever met. Victoire Weasley; the niece of Fred and George Weasley and the other twos best friend. This was not going to be a good lesson for Severus Snape.

Ever since he had managed to get out of Voldemort's ranks he had continued his work as a potions teacher for Dumbledore. It proved to be a more pleasant task than his time at Hogwarts, with class sizes ranging from four or five to about nine or ten at the most. It gave him a lot more free time as well, in which he had conducted research he had never gotten to do at Hogwarts.

However today he wished he was not a teacher; these three students seemed to horribly echo another three, that he had had a serious amount of trouble with in the past; Potter, Weasley and Granger. This was not so different; Potter (technically), Lupin and Weasley. He groaned into his breakfast.

"Something wrong Severus?" asked Professor McGonagall, who sat beside him.

"I have the Golden Trio: Mark II, first thing this morning." He grumbled to her.

"Golden Trio?" asked McGonagall in confusion.

"A Slytherin nickname for Potter, Granger and Weasley during their school days." He explained.

"Ah, I had noticed the similarities myself. Well, if it helps, I doubt they are looking forward to it either."

"Oh, hilarious..." he grumbled once more.

Meanwhile, down the table a little, there were two boys also grumbling about potions lessons and one girl, almost shaking with excitement.

"Honestly, Victoire, calm down!" said James to his cousin. "I don't know why you're so excited – didn't you listened to Uncle Ron when told us about Snape's lesson."

"I doubt that a Professor, who Professor Dumbledore trusts so much, is so terrible and mean."

"Well, we'll see..." Teddy yawned, waking up slightly – he was not a morning person.

XXX

Outside of Dumbledore Manor was a large number of Death Eaters camped out. They along with their captain and Emperor were on a constant mission to bring down the wards that protected it. Half of the force worked on the downfall at a time; one half would do twelve hours during the day, supervised by Voldemort, then they would switch, and the other half would go through the same process during the night supervised by Harry. It was not uncommon for Voldemort to not take up his shift and Harry to work for twenty-four hours straight. They had decided to prolong the date of bringing down the wards in order to set up their own wards that would; not alert those inside the manor to their own wards coming down, anit-apparation and anti-portkey wards. There would be no escape from the Empire.

"My Lord, Emperor. You summoned me." Said Harry, entering the ornate tent of Voldemort.

"Yes. I want a date for when the wards have come down. We have already sacrificed precious time for our own wards; _when_ will they be down?"

"At an estimate, my lord" (there was no punishment for Harry, for missing the Emperor title), "I believe we could storm the manor on Halloween."

"It is, but a few weeks away...it will have to do." Voldemort sighed, "I am leaving it to you to come up with an attack plan. Oh, and cover my shift today."

XXX

"Welcome, to the first of your Potions Lessons. I am Professor Snape. I expect full punctuality and professionalism in my class. If you do this, I am sure there will be no problems. Any questions?"

The three first years shook their heads.

"There are instructions on the board. When you get to each highlighted stage, stop and I shall explain the processes you have just done and why they are so important. Work together, begin."

Severus Snape has refined his teaching technique since he had been broken out of the Dark Lord's service; he no longer needed to play any acts of facade, nor be bias to anyone – there were no houses at Dumbledore's new school. He glanced forward. The three students were making their potion, however they were likely to make a mistake soon enough as they kept glancing up at him with fear. In time though, they would learn that what they had been told was the old him, and that he had changed. He could not change that for them though. He noticed they had stopped their potion, whilst it simmered;

"Excellent....well done. Now, what you have done so far is one of the key processes that affect nearly _all_ potions that you will brew..."

XXX

"That's all for today, I think. Good work, Ginny, I think you could be ready to sit the tests in time to be working next school year." Smiled Madame Pomfrey at her student.

"Really? Wow, thanks. And...Sorry if I haven't been concentrating fully today. My mind has been elsewhere" Ginny replied.

"Quite alright dear, it didn't seem to affect your work. I suggest you go and have a nice relaxing bath, it always worked for me when I had patient build up back at Hogwarts."

"Thanks Poppy, see you at dinner this evening." She left the Hospital room, treading the now familiar path back to her room. When she arrived there she took up Poppy's advice and began running a bath. She read a medical textbook whist it ran, but it was pointless; she couldn't take her mind off the thing that had been bothering her all day – her son and his father. She got into the bath and indulged her brain letting her mind wander to the subject she had been trying to avoid all day.

He had finally found out the lie...well half of the lie. That Harry was his father. She knew her son and the fact that he knew his father was a fighter and a former number one enemy of the Emperor would give him a sense of entitlement. He would now want to fight the Empire like his dad, more importantly to get revenge on the one who killed him. Which complicated things...

Sometimes she wished she could just tell him the truth. Just tell him everything...that Harry Potter was his father, who had turned to the dark side before he was born and was now the symbol of fear in the Empire...that he didn't even know he had a son.

This fact gave her hope though...she knew Harry. If he knew he had a son, maybe just maybe, it would change him. Out of everyone that was close to Harry, including Ron, Hermione, her parents and the rest of her brothers she was the only one who questioned his sudden turning to the dark, she just didn't believe he would do it. And if that was wrong she always maintained the idea that Harry still had some good in him.

In the first few weeks of her knowing she had been nearly dead to the world. She would just sit all day and stare into space, mourning the loss of the one she loved. She didn't take care of herself and didn't acknowledge other. It all changed however the first time she had felt James kicking inside of her. A sudden realization had hit her then, that if she wasn't taking care of herself, then she was not taking care of her unborn child either. From then on she lived for that child – she would be a mother to make Harry proud.

Her family had been a god-send during James' childhood. Whenever she needed to escape; times where a father would take over, they were there. Ron and Hermione were amazing, they would have James over to stay some weekends –he really loved staying at theirs. Bill and Fleur (soon after James was born) provided him with a playmate in little Victoire, whilst Fleur was brilliant in exchanging advice about motherly issues, like teething and other such things.

Charlie and Percy certainly had their uses, Charlie was perfect for all the rough and tumble activities she couldn't (or wouldn't) participate in. Percy, perhaps being less exciting than the others, was always on hand to help out with homework – though he doted on his nephew and would often smuggle him sweets.

Fred and George...It was no surprise they got on so well with him – they had similar mental ages. Another unsurprising thing was that they were his favourite uncles – and Ginny's least favourite. Often when she would come home, and they had been babysitting she would be the victim of immature pranks.

Her mother and father had been amazing too. They insisted that she and James carry on living with them, and they became the perfect grandparents. Her dad in particular had never not been pleased to James. He took up a job as a handyman in the village they lived in (the muggles loved him – he could fix _anything_), and every day when he came home he would greet him with joy and love. And her mum – well she was just herself – the Granny with the best food.

Then, laying back in the bath, a satisfying conclusion to her worries reached her. She shouldn't worry; anything that happened to her or James, her family would be there to get both of them through it.

Meanwhile, outside the wards, perhaps only feet from Ginny was Harry Potter. He, at the moment, was working on multiple missions; bringing the wards down, planning an attack, and one he had been working on for nearly eleven years now.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me in a review! Cheers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my reviewers, I know I say it in most of my ANs, but they really do mean a lot. Here is Chapter Fourteen...a chapter you may have just been waiting for.**

* * *

It was a Saturday. James had been at school for coming up to two months now; two months tomorrow in fact – today was October 31st; Halloween. He was going out with the other students for a game of Quidditch. He was going to spend the morning catching up with his mum, but she wasn't in a talkative mood, she seemed upset about something; she said she wasn't feeling well, so he left her to get some sleep.

He and the other students arrived at the field near the back of Dumbledore manor on which they would play their game. All twenty five students had come out, although not all (including Victoire) were going to play. Eventually, under the guidance of the sixth and seventh years, they split into three teams. James was playing seeker on a team with a mix of players from all years. Teddy was a beater on another team. Victoire was keeping score; the other three who weren't playing would take in turns of refereeing.

It proved to be an extremely fun morning – James' team beat Teddy's team, who beat the other team, who James' team lost to. Victoire came to the unsatisfying conclusion it was a draw.

"Well that is a bit boring..." groaned Ryan Jones, the captain of the team neither Teddy nor James was in. He was the son of Hestia Jones, in seventh year and looked upon by everyone as an unofficial headboy.

"Yeah...we could replay, but we just beat you again." Smirked Teddy to the older boy, fearless (or stupid) as ever.

"I don't think so, firstie!" laughed Jones in affection.

"Firstie? I don't like the way your talkin' to me, Jones." Replied Teddy in a mock confrontational fan.

"Oh yeah? It's the way things work round these here parts" said Jones, in a mock cowboy-esque accent.

"Well, I don't like it. I bet you that a team of First to Fourth years can beat a team of Fifth to Seventh years." He challenged, the other younger pupils groaned at Teddy, "Right James?"

James was not one to back down from a challenge and he backed up his best friend, "I think we could easily beat them, Teddy." There was more groaning.

"You have yourself a bet, Lupin, Weasley. If we win, you aren't allowed any sweets at the Halloween feast tonight; and there are a LOT of sweets."

"And if we win, you have to call everyone in the winning team sir or ma'm until Christmas, whenever you see them. Deal?" asked Teddy.

"Deal." Confirmed Jones, as they shook on it. The teams turned around and grouped together, starting their briefing.

"Teddy, you idiot!" started a third year girl called Ruth, "You realize that his mum's youngest sister is none other than Genwog Jones; the best female Quidditch player EVER. If he has inherited half her talent, he could take us on by himself..."

"Well, lets hope he hasn't." said James. "Now here is the plan..."

Seven first, second, third and fourth years shook hands with seven fifth, sixth and seventh years as their game of Quidditch was about to kick off. The sixth and seventh years completely dwarfed the first and second years; they nearly had to kneel down to shake hands as they towered over them so much.

A fifth year boy named Grant was refereeing. He had sworn against bias, under pain of heavy, heavy pranking. He knew it was not an empty threat from the nephew of the Weasley twins.

The game kicked off, with the young team's chaser stretching at full height to try and reach the quaffle, Jones took it with ease, barely stretching and passed it to a member of the older team. They took it up the pitch and scored immediately.

Within twenty minutes the score stood at 70-10 to the older team. They had to keep up the defence if the game plan was to work. They were relying on James however to spot the snitch first; he was up against a really kind sixth year girl called Nicole.

After an hour of play, the plan was just about holding together, the score was 140-30. James saw the snitch and shouted out in joy. As he did so, Ruth screamed in pain and wobbling on her broomstick, looking as if she was about to fall.

Nicole, the opposing seeker, shot off to take care of the younger girl, leaving James with a clear path to the snitch. He shot over to it and caught it. The older team did not know what was happening.

Jones was shouting in incredulity – his team had been deceived, there was nothing wrong with Ruth at all. It was a ploy to get the opposing seeker distracted.

"Ref! Ref! What was that? You cannot be serious!" he shouted, "Surely that was cheating!"

When the referee shook his head saying that technically the younger students hadn't done anything wrong he threw his broom to the ground.

"Lupin, you crafty little..." he trailed off.

"Actually, it was James' idea." Smiled Teddy.

"Oh." Replied Jones, looking at James. Finally he laughed, "Well done, I wouldn't of thought of that. Good game." He held out his hand.

"Good game, sir!" smirked James.

XXX

Later that evening there was going to be a Halloween feast, in turn with the tradition at Hogwarts. Dumbledore liked to run his new school the same way he had run Hogwarts. It helped everyone feel at ease and more at home; besides the students who had never been to Hogwarts loved it.

There were six House Elves working at Dumbledore Manor. Dobby and Winky were two; they were technically bound to Dumbledore rather than Hogwarts. There were of course the traditional Dumbledore family elves adding to those two as well as one his brother Aberforth had lent him when he had shut his bar down.

All in all it was a perfect number of elves to support the School and the other residents, as well as giving everyone a certain amount of their own responsibility. Tonight they worked in overdrive, along with a certain amount of help from Molly Weasley and Tonks, a glorious feat had been created. To add to the wonderful food, Fred and George had 'acquired' a large selection of Honeyduke's confectionary.

The feast started at seven, with some of the younger students anxiously waiting by the dining room for the sweets to appear. James and Teddy were among them – Victoire was not. The adults arrived in groups a few minutes later. Last to arrive was Dumbledore, who made a small speech before the food appeared;

"Welcome everyone to the Halloween Feast!" he smiled from the head of the table. "Tonight, whilst we celebrate and feat, we must mark the anniversary of a sad day; today eleven years ago the Ministry was taken over and an Empire declared. We pay tribute to those who have fought against it, and to those who have died because of it."

Everyone at the table bowed their heads for a moment, paying tribute.

"Whilst it seems uncouth to celebrate now, that is the best form of resistance we have at the moment. To enjoy ourselves; the Empire would not like that at all." He smiled, "and so, I would like to say – eat up!"

With that a huge amount of food, drinks and sweets appeared. James and Teddy's eyes both went wide with delight as they made a grab for the sugary snacks before them. As they did so two simultaneous voices snapped;

"James!"

"Teddy!"

Their mother's.

"After you, Tonks" laughed Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny. Teddy – the sweets are for dessert, eat some proper food first." Teddy groaned at this.

"My thoughts exactly, that applies to you too, James." Said Ginny. James also groaned.

Down the table a few places, Molly Weasley flushed with pride at her daughter's mothering skills. Fred and George, meanwhile shoot their heads.

"If your nine year old self could see you now, Gin-Gin" said George shaking his head, in mourning.

"Such a waste of such a promising young prankster." Sighed Fred in agreement.

XXX

Meanwhile, outside of the manor, the mood was very different. The wards were minutes from falling. It would take one final incantation to bring them all down. Voldemort was with his apprentice, at the gates, ready to storm the manor.

"I trust you have a plan?" he asked his black masked apprentice.

"Yes, master. We seek and stun the more problematic targets, before rounding the students up." Harry replied coolly.

"Very good. Do not kill, until I give the orders to – is that clear?"

"Yes master. I shall relay the message to the Death Eaters."

"Excellent. It is time then. Give Bella the signal to begin the final spell." He ordered.

"Very well." Harry wandered away from Voldemort, to the gate post, where Bella stood. "You may begin the spell, Lestrange."

"Yes sir." She said, respect and fear in her voice. Harry went back and stood next to Voldemort. After a few minutes an eerie glow light up the area in front of them, and beyond the gate post, a large house began to appear. The light faded as the house became clearer.

Finally the light left the area, and the gates swung open. Voldemort turned to Harry and nodded. Harry nodded back; they began walking in the gates towards Dumbledore manor, home of the last resistance, home of Harry's son.

XXX

"And so Fred, ever the genius, _enlarges _the pumpkin, and says 'Hey George in here – Filch will never find out!'"

"He wouldn't have if..." said Fred, he and his brother retelling a story of their first Halloween at Hogwarts.

"If we hadn't been taught the enlarging spell that morning! So we jump in the pumpkin and here old Filch and his cat walking past. The suddenly we start to get bigger and bigger." "George howled with laughter.

"Or rather, the pumpkin is getting smaller and smaller..." laughed Fred

"Next thing we know is Professor McGonagall here staring at us, arms and legs sticking out of a pumpkin!" The table was roaring in laughter by now. Even Professor McGonagall allowed herself a chuckle.

"It looked like part of their clothes, one twin facing each way..." she smiled at the memory.

The mirth was interrupted, however by the appearance of Dobby, looking slightly panicked.

"Sorry to interrupt master and misses," he said, polite as ever. "But Dobby is sensing some strange magic in the building, Mr Dumbles, sir."

Dumbledore looked most perturbed by this, he looked at the table; "None of you know anything about this – a prank perhaps?" he asked.

The table shook their heads.

"Strange..." he took out his wand and waved it around in a complicated motion.

"Hmmm, it says here that one of the wards is damaged. No one has received any unchecked post in the last few days have they?" he asked.

Once again there were shakings of heads, and murmuring of no.

"Fawkes." Called Dumbledore; his bird companion appeared. "Can you fetch me the ward diagnostics list please, old friend?"

The phoenix flashed out of the room and appeared moments later. He glanced down at it, and then his eyes went wide in shock. He stood up, sending a spell at the dining room door, they swung shut – a locking sound was heard.

"Albus? What is wrong?" asked McGonagall in surprise. Alastor Moody, sitting next to Dumbledore, had picked up the list and also looked at it in horror. He also stood up, sending his own spells at the door.

"The wards...they are all gone!" said Dumbledore in horror. People began speaking in shock, shouting in panic and moving away from the door.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the table, muttering _portus_ in an attempt to turn it into a portkey for an easy escape for everyone. Nothing happened.

"Anti- portkey wards. Alastor, what about apparating?" he asked.

"Nope, they have those wards up as well, Albus." He shook his head.

"Fawkes, take the children – I shall summon the elves to help." He said to the bright bird.

Fawkes trilled in a negative way. Dumbledore looked shocked by this and waved his wand once more.

"Neither Anti- creature wards...elf magic nor Fawkes can help here. This is dark magic, which can only mean one thing." He sighed. Turning to the room in general he formulated a quick plan;

"Ok, students, to the back of the room – away from the door. Adults, to the front. Wands out – and be ready. This is no joke – in all likeliness it is the Emperor and his Apprentice" he glanced sideways and saw the look of horror on Ginny's face.

"The wards will most probably fall within twenty minutes – so I when I give the signal, I want all those who can apparate to take those who cannot away from here. Take them to the Burrow – the ward reconstruction has begun there, it will hold them for a day or two." He spoke with precision and the tone of that of a fearless leader; he knew it gave others confidence.

"Do not be afraid, they cannot all come through the door at once, they will be met with more than they can handle." He smiled giving them all heart.

Then the battering on the door began. It continued for a second or two longer, before the door was blown off its hinges. Spells shot from the settling dust – they were met with shields and spells being sent back.

Then out of the dust stepped Lord Voldemort and his apprentice, Harry Potter.

* * *

** I will be taking a break from my daily update schedule, as I am going on holiday for a month, and there aren't any computers; chapter fifteen will be with you after that. **

**Am I joking? Yes.**

**Please Review, Cheers.**


	15. Chapter 15

This is it. The big one. The one we have all been waiting for. Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

The spells stopped for a moment. Neither side went on the offensive, just shields on each side. Voldemort spoke;

"Ah, Dumbledore. It has been so long, too long!" he smirked.

"Hello Tom." Replied Dumbledore. The use of his given name didn't rile Voldemort as he had hoped.

"Your tricks won't work on me, Dumbledore, not anymore. Although, I wonder if you will only be calling one of us" he gestured to Harry, "by their given name tonight?"

"Enough Tom!" he was getting too close to revealing the truth to James. "What are you here for? To kill us? To capture us? To feed the ego of a madman?"

"Well, I have a number of options. You swear loyalty to me and my empire, here tonight, and then we do not kill any of you. You serve me for the rest of your life – in peace. Or you do not do that and we are forced to fight, and you shall die. It is up to you, Old Man." Said Voldemort, cheerfully.

"Don't listen to him, Albus." Said Moody out of the corner of his mouth, quietly.

"Moody's right." Said Lupin, to his left, "He is bluffing, he means to kill us no matter what."

"If he goes near James..." threatened Ron from over his shoulder. Dumbledore cut him off by replying to Voldemort.

"Do not take me for a fool, Tom. I know that the so called peaceful option is a lie. I would hope you would credit me more intelligence than that."

"Too clever for your own good Dumbledore, but yes you are right. Then a fight it is, I have not had a worthy opponent in years – eleven to be exact." He smirked hinting at the fight between Harry and him.

"Enough Tom! I will not let you speak any more of your corrupt, foul tongue in this place!" Snapped Dumbledore.

"Very well, let us begin..."he trailed off, and made to turn around, before spinning in an instant and launching a spell;

"_Avada Kedavra!" _he hissed. Dumbledore conjured a boulder to absorb the blow. Moody, Ron, Lupin and Kingsley who were all nearby sent back their own spells signalling the start of the battle.

The Death Eaters moved closer to the light fighters, allowing one on one duelling. Voldemort entered into a duel with Dumbledore, whilst Harry fought Moody and Ron; both eager for revenge.

Spells were flying everywhere, and the students and those protecting them were absorbed in complete chaos. Out of seemingly no where a group of death eaters reached them. Ginny was fighting like a lioness, protecting her pride, as Bellatrix Lestrange found out when she tried to break the protective shield of adults around the younger students.

"Bellatrix" she snarled, sending a cutting hex her way.

"I remember you!" she giggled madly, "You were the little one from the Department of Mysteries! Fighting with Potter, you were" she smiled evilly as the two sent a barrage of spells at each other.

"Obviously grovelling at the feet of a mad man doesn't affect your memory!"

"No, but then again, neither does grovelling at the feet of your child's father" she countered. Luckily only Ginny heard over the sound of the battle.

She sent a nasty bludgeoning hex at her, that nearly hit her – this made her even more angry.

"Stupid blood traitor, whore! You should count yourself lucky the duke ever touched you!" Bellatrix snarled.

"The duke never did, Harry Potter did!"

"Well, it looks like you are doing a pretty bad job of protecting his child..."she smirked as she gestured over to where James stood alone, in front of Harry. She screamed.

XXX

James, Teddy and Victoire were backed into a corner of the room. Chaos was all around James, as the line of protective adults broke and he was forced to send out his own spell or two – they did not work.

He saw Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting furiously – it was a spectacle which was simply awesome to watch. The speed, intensity – for such an old man. Incredible.

He glanced around the other battles – he saw a side of his uncle Ron he had never seen before, he was fighting the Apprentice single handily, though he was by no means winning the fight. Other fights he saw were his mum and a black haired woman, and his uncle Bill fighting a white haired death eater.

"JAMES! MOVE!" he heard Teddy shout – he then pushed him out of the way of a chunk of falling ceiling. James hit the ground and rolled. He stood up and tripped over something – it was the unconscious body of his Uncle Ron. He looked up, in front of him stood the apprentice. Everything seemed to happen at once after that.

His mother screamed. Dumbledore and Voldemort stopped fighting and looked at him. There was a lull in the battle as everyone's attention was turned to him.

"Duke. Kill the boy." Ordered Voldemort.

"NO!" shouted Ginny as she tried to run over, but was held back by Bellatrix who had her by the hair. Hermione moved over to try and help her.

Harry raised his wand at the child. There was a battle raging in his mind. He heard Voldemort's order echoing around. "Kill the boy." He heard his mind say _No_, but that was drowned out by another saying _Kill the Boy._ He had always listened to that voice before, why not now?

He pointed the wand at the boy's head. "Avad..." The voice in his head was screaming _NO! NO! DO NOT! HE IS YOUR SON! _Against the volume of the other that was shouting _KILL THE BOY!_

He paused, his eyes darting around behind his mask with confusion.

"Do it, Potter - NOW!" snapped Voldemort.

James was looking up in fear – he gasped as Voldemort called the Apprentice Potter. _What did he say?_

Ginny was looking at Harry in horror, she was shaking her head, she mustered up the ability to say something;

"Harry! Please...don't!" she said.

James looked ahead at the apprentice in horror – _Harry? Harry Potter...my dad...no it isn't possible..._

He watched the apprentice look up toward his mother and murmured something, only he could hear.

"Ginny...Gin." he shook his head.

The voices in his head continued to fight. _NO! Don't – Ginny! Look – Ginny! _was fighting the one that constantly said _Do it, Potter – NOW!_

Harry was listening to the voices in his mind, battling. This resulted in him standing unmoving, his wand still pointed at James however.

Dumbledore raised his wand –this was his last throw of the dice. Time to make or break his theory he had been thinking over these past few weeks.

"_Diffindo!_" he called, sending the cutting curse at Harry's jugular. Harry swung out the way and cried back;

"_Expelliarmus._" The disarming spell hit its target as Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand as he fell backwards. It hit the floor at the same time as its master.

However, Dumbledore's curse had hit its target as well. As Dumbledore and his wand hit the ground, so did a third object. The locket that Harry wore round his neck hit the ground.

"NO!" cried Voldemort in horror as he saw this.

In Harry's mind the battle still raged on; _Don't do it. He is your son! _VS _Kill the boy! _Before one clear voice screamed _NO _as the locket left his neck.

Harry shouted out the same word as he was thinking and Voldemort had just said – "NO!"

"No! Tom! I will not kill my son!" he shouted.

"Duke. You will obey me. Kill the boy do it. I am your master." Ordered Voldemort, his eyes wide with fear.

"No Tom. Whatever way you were controlling me – whatever control that locket had over me is gone. I am your servant no longer. I am your enemy." He said advancing on Voldemort, wand outstretched.

Voldemort carried on backing away with fear. He knew the game was up – that locket, his horcrux, amplified the effect of the imperius curse he had on Harry. The one he had cast when he had invaded Harry's mind with legilimency back in the cave eleven years ago. He was putty in Voldemort's hands as long as he wore the locket. Now the locket was gone. He had to escape. Escape the monster he had created.

"Harry...look what you have done" he said, still backing away, though behind his back he was attempting to disable the anti-apparition wards, "You have destroyed the free world. The world now works for me, all because of you. Do you think you can fight for the light after all you have done? They don't want you."

The wards were nearly down; he just had to distract Harry a little longer.

"I don't deserve these good people, Tom. They are too good for me. I will kill you if it is the only thing I can do to undo the mess I unwillingly created. I will do it for the people I love...who once loved me." He raised his wand.

Voldemort cracked the wards; they were down. He had to act quickly in order to escape.

"_Reducto!_" he shouted, sending the exploding hex at the roof. "_Accio Locket"_ was his second spell. The exploding hex was aimed at the roof, above James' head.

Harry had a choice. He could kill Voldemort; stop him from escaping or save his son's life. It was a simple choice.

He dove towards his son, arms outstretched. He reached him as the rubble began to hit. He sheltered him with his own body and took the worst of the blows. Voldemort meanwhile, after catching the locket, had apparated away – as had all the other death eaters.

Harry rolled over once the rubble had stopped falling. He was losing consciousness. Ginny ran over to her son and held him in her arms, tears cascading down her face. She looked down at Harry, next to her.

"Hello Gin" came the weak voice of Harry.

"Harry..." she said softly, tears cascading down her face.

"Hello...son" he said, turning towards his son, the way he said son was like he was experimenting with saying the word.

"Hi...dad." said James in much the same way.

"Wow..."said Harry, smiling beneath the mask he was imprisoned under, as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**I would like to note that the temptation for this was avoided;**

"Dumbledore never told you what happened to your father, did he James?" said Voldemort, smirking.

"He told me enough, he told me you killed him!" cried James, courage filling him.

"No, James, _he_" here Voldemort gestured to The Duke, "is your father!"

**I thought it was a step too far... PLEASE tell me what you thought of this chapter in particular. Thanks to those who did so for the previous ones. I may slow the updates to every two days now, at least for a short while. Cheers.**


	16. Chapter 16

** I am really, really sorry about the delay; I have just finished a hectic exam period and job search, it won't happen again, please consider that a 'mid-season break' as it were. Thanks for the awesome response to the last chapter!**

* * *

Harry woke up a few hours later, as he was being transferred from Dumbledore Manor to a safer location. He was under the watch of Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. He awoke screaming in what seemed to be agony and terror. He was scratching at his masked face.

"Get it off! Help! Please, get it off!" he was scratching at the metal faceplate so furiously his fingers were bleeding. He looked around in his fear, and saw Dumbledore and Lupin.

"Professor, Remus! Help" he cried, his voice emitting fear, neither men had heard before, "Get this mask off me! Please!"

"Calm down Harry." Said Lupin, trying to pin down a now writhing Harry. "Albus – do something!"

Dumbledore raised his wand, pointing it at the mask and muttering an incantation. It had no effect. He looked at his wand, shaking his head at it. He tried the spell once more, saying the incantation louder this time. The back of the black death eater mask dropped off.

Harry took the faceplate and threw it away from him in horror. The two men gasped at what lay below. It was not the calm green eyes that the mask had shown; the eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. Harry's hair was wrapping round his face – any longer under the mask, it may of suffocated him. He had a beard that was also pressed into his face.

He panted, touching his face in relief, before losing consciousness once again.

Dumbledore and Lupin looked at each other in horror.

"My God, Albus. I don't think he has taken that mask off in eleven years" said Lupin incredulously.

"I think you are right...his reaction though. He hated that mask...it was like a prison it seems. It would appear that an illusion had been cast to disguise the tell tale symptom of an imperious curse; the eyes. You can always tell by the eyes. The mask seemed to show the eyes as normal." Dumbledore evaluated.

"You think that he was telling the truth then? That he was under an imperius curse?" asked Lupin.

"Oh yes, Remus. I believe that – I had been theorising it for a number of weeks beforehand too."

"But...he could throw off an imperius curse." Countered Lupin.

"This was no ordinary imperius curse, Remus. The locket Harry wore around his neck amplified its effect by two-fold; as it contained a part of Voldemort, the locket would ensure its strength. That along with Harry and Voldemort's mind link, made it almost impossible to fight... though we did see Harry fighting somewhat." Dumbledore explained.

"Really? Oh yes – he refused to kill James." Remus smiled, and took Harry's hand in his own, "He really is extraordinary."

"And he is back on our side." Smiled Dumbledore, "But now he has a wealth of knowledge and power taught to him by Voldemort that he can use to destroy him."

"He is back!" laughed Remus.

XXX

Before long everyone at Dumbledore Manor was moved to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Now that Harry was no longer an enemy they didn't have to fear him entering because he knew the location.

Madame Pomfrey, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley treated the wounded. No one had died from either side in the fight, although Percy Weasley had lost three fingers. The mood in the house was of confusion; they didn't know what had really happened with Harry Potter – was he back on their side or not?

This confusion remained for three days, three days that Harry was unconscious for. James was one of the most confused during this time – whenever he tried to ask his family for information he would be rejected. The most he got was from his Grandpa, but even that was only "Let's wait and see – eh?"

He became even more frustrated when a meeting of the order was called and he had no way of finding out what was being discussed. He wasn't even able to go and see his unconscious father.

Ginny was also confused; confused as what emotions to feel. She felt enormously happy on the one hand; happy that Harry was back, and he hadn't turned to the dark as part of his own free will. The fact she was right that there was good in him added to this happiness. Then she felt nervous – what would she say to Harry when he woke up.

Should she take him back? After all they had been dating less than a year, and James was less than planned. James. He brought a whole new level of confusion. Would he accept Harry? Should she accept Harry? Would Harry accept James? Every time she thought about it, she got a headache.

Then on the third day after the battle, at lunch, Dumbledore came to her and whispered in her ear;

"He is awake."

XXX

Harry awoke for a second time, in what proved to be not that unfamiliar surroundings. Grimmauld Place. That meant he was with the Order. He thought back to what he remembered; Dumbledore Manor...the locket. He had attacked Voldemort, but he escaped. He saved the boy's life. His son's life. Then he remembered no more. He moved his hand to his face. He expected to feel the familiar feel of cold metal, but it was not there. He felt hair – a beard. He tried to get up, but groaned as he felt a pain in his back.

The door opened. There stood Albus Dumbledore. To be able to see him as an ally again was...wonderful.

"Welcome back to us Harry." He smiled.

"It's good to be back, Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"Please, call me Albus now. You haven't been a student for a long time now – you are twenty eight!" he chuckled.

"Twenty Eight!" said Harry incredulously. "I have been under _his _spell for eleven years?" Things added up in his mind; the beard, the boy – his son – looking so old. Everyone else was looking older too.

"Yes Harry. Eleven years – nearly twelve."

"Oh...well then. Professor – Albus – I am so sorry. Words cannot describe how sorry I am for my actions whilst I was _under_. I have fuzzy memory at the moment, but I remember the big points...I am so ashamed." Harry looked down shaking his head, tears in his eyes.

"Harry...whilst it was your body that carried out the work of The Duke, it was not _you _as such. You were under what could be considered to be multiple imperius curses. A different person was created –the Duke, who resided deep within you, the evil in you, the frustration and anger that the Durlsey's created, that all wrongs committed against you shaped. It is a testament to Harry Potter that the Duke never surfaced before he was forced out by Voldemort. _He _was the one to carry out those evils. When paired with the evil of the locket and the influence of Voldemort in the scar the Duke was fully formed as a person and not just a part of you. Harry Potter has nothing to apologise for."

"Thank you Professor, I just hope everyone else is as forgiving as you." He smiled weakly.

"I have told them what I have just told you. They understand."

"What about...my son. I didn't know I had a son, Albus. How..."

"We only found out on the day the Duke took over. It appears you and Ginny had been _intimate_ a few weeks before that date. James was the result of this."

"James..." mouthed Harry. "I have a son called James."

"He is astoundingly like you. Inquisitive – almost _too _inquisitive." Harry laughed at this.

"If you would permit me, Harry I would like to bring up a few people who would very much like to see you." He continued.

"I don't think I am ready..." said Harry nervously.

"It is better to get it over with now than let the nerves build up. It will only be a few people."

"I suppose..." said Harry. Dumbledore exited the room. Harry started breathing slowly in an attempt to cool his nerves. There was a knock on the door.

"...come in" he said nervously. Ron and Hermione walked in. There was an awkward silence.

"Hi..." said Harry, testing the waters a bit.

"Hello." Said Ron, looking awkward.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine, fine" said Ron, nodding, smiling awkwardly. Hermione took in this exchange, with incredulity.

"You two are unbelievable!" she sighed before launching herself at Harry, crying as she did so. This seemed to break the tension a lot, and the former friends began talking like old times.

"Should of seen the look Hermione's face, mate" laughed Ron, in the middle of a story, he began doing an impression; "I have three Mrs Weasleys on my list, ma'm. Are you the mother of seven, currently residing at The Burrow?"

"Mrs Weasley?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Yeah, Hermione Weasley?" said Ron, "Oh..." he trailed off realizing Harry didn't know of their marriage.

"You mean, you two..." Harry said pointing between the two of them. Hermione held up her hand, showing him her engagement ring. Harry burst out laughing.

"That is amazing you guys!" he said uproariously. "My two best friends married...the way you two argued at school though..."

"Oh, shut up..." said Hermione, trying to sound annoyed, but betrayed by the smile on her face. They were interrupted by another knock on the door. Ron got up and opened it. His smile faltered slightly, as Ginny entered cautiously.

"Hello, Harry." She said to the man in the bed.

"Ginny! Hi." Said Harry in shock.

"How are you, how is your back?" she asked.

"Getting better thanks." He replied. The atmosphere was once again tense.

"Thank you, for saving James." She said.

"He is my son, what else would I do?" Ginny broke up at this, hearing Harry acknowledging he had a son. She cried. These, however, were tears of happiness.

"I have missed you so much, Harry." She said.

"I have missed you more." Harry replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

"James will be so happy to meet you" she smiled.

"I can't wait. Seriously – I am a dad! You don't know what that feels like" he said to them, "Unless you two..." he gestured to Ron and Hermione once more.

"No...there aren't anymore surprises." Laughed Ron.

"James –what is he like?" Harry asked Ginny.

"He is...a handful. But, just like you." She smiled, "Kind and sweet, but troublesome as well."

They slipped back into their old friendships with ease. They carried on talking for hours on end, about everything and anything. Their memories, the things Harry had missed but things kept on winding their way back to James.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Right now." Came a new voice. Dumbledore was back. Next to him stood a wide eyed eleven year old. "Harry, this is your son. James. James, this is Harry Potter – your father."

The two gazed at each other in shock. Ginny smiled nervously.

"Come here James." She said, holding her hand out. He approached nervously.

"Hello...James." said Harry, smiling at his son.

"Hi..." came a nervous reply.

Harry was thinking furiously inside. He was no longer a teenager – it was up to him to make his son feel at ease with him – not the other way around. And there was no better way to make someone feel at ease than by making a joke, he hoped.

"You have quite the powerful stunner on you! It nearly knocked the old me flat on my back, at the Burrow."

James smiled and laughed nervously. "It was my first time at trying one..."

"Well it was very well done; I didn't know my old wand would work so well for someone else"

James gasped, "That was YOUR wand?"

"It definitely looked like it – Ginny was it?" he asked.

"Yes, Holly and Phoenix feather?" she replied.

"That's the one." Harry smiled. "Good for defence against the dark arts, or so Ollivander told me. Is that your favourite subject then, James?"

"Yeah, Remus makes it really interesting..." James started and carried on talking with ease. The two began chatting away, talking about Harry's various teachers and exploits that James had read about in the Hogwarts a History. If he had looked at the yearbook section now, he would see Harry Potter's face standing in the photo, grinning widely.

XXX

"Everyone." Those at the dinner table looked up, Professor Dumbledore was in the doorway, "I have some very good news. Harry has awoken and will be joining us for dinner this evening."

A buzz of excitement went around the room, murmurings of Harry Potter shot around the table. Those members of the Weasley family who hadn't seen Harry yet were particularly excited, although their excitement was rivalled by others like Remus, Tonks and even Professor McGonagall. Molly brought through the food and they began to eat, all the while waiting for Harry to come down the stairs.

They heard a group of people coming down the stairs. The eyes of the room darted to the door in anticipation, in walked Hermione. In walked Ron. In walked James. Then leaning on Ginny, in walked Harry. He was not what they were expecting to see. He was dressed in a set of pyjamas, leaning on Ginny and a cane in order to walk, and of course his scruffy hair and beard.

The room was silent. Until Fred shouted out;

"Harry, my man! You look like you have just checked out the same spa as old Sirius did when we saw him in the papers."

George laughed, "The traditional dragged backwards through a bush massage, was it?"

"Ever so relaxing, though I wouldn't recommend it though..." said Harry, wryly.

This broke the tension as everyone in the room smiled and laughed and called out greetings to their old friend. Harry was back – for good.

"There are a few faces I don't know..." said Harry after he had finished eating.

Most of the older students had eaten earlier in the day and had retired to their rooms before Harry had come down. They were now completing their homework, or relaxing. Only those who had a personal connection to Harry remained; as it was that was only James, Teddy and Victoire.

"Well, introduce yourselves." Urged Molly Weasley to her Grand-daughter and surrogate grandson.

"I'm Teddy...Teddy Lupin" said Teddy, nodding at Harry.

"Hello. I am Victoire Weasley." Smiled Victoire.

"I have been hearing all about you two all afternoon from James here. I am pleased to finally meet you." Harry smiled at the two. If he was honest with himself, Teddy sounded like Ron and Victoire Hermione. It was strange.

"Well, Harry. I think you need your final dose of potions for your injured back. If they work as they should, you should be walking unaided by breakfast tomorrow." Smiled Madame Pomfrey from down the table.

"Ok then..." said Harry, yawning as he did so. He hated to say it but he felt like a young child, having to be taken back to his room, and then sent to bed. However he knew that it was for a good cause, he could be as independent as he wanted tomorrow.

Tomorrow – he would start his new leaf then, beginning where he left off at destroying Voldemort...

But now he had a greater motivation.

He had kept him from his son's childhood.

_That_ was unforgivable.

* * *

**There you go! What did you think? Please tell me! Cheers.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am truly, truly sorry for the extremely long delay in this story. I changed my email preferences unknowingly, which stopped me being notified about reviews, which made me believe that nobody was reading it, and that nobody was really worried about it's completion. By chance I stumbled upon it whilst browsing for Fics to read, and took a look at the reviews; there were some from 2012, people enjoyed my work. I always hate when a Fic I enjoy is abandoned, I would hate to be a hypocrite. So here is chapter 17 - 21. The rest of the story is, as yet unwritten, however Summer is approaching and with it free time to write. If you will allow me to reaquaint myself with the Fic, recall where I was taking it and finally offer my most sincere apologies, then I shall finish this Fic, and hopefully entertain once more. Indie Mod.

"Mum?" asked James, irritably, "When is Har- Dad going to be up?" He was sitting in the dining room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with his mother and various others.

"Soon James." Smiled Ginny – the novelty of James referring to Harry as 'Dad' had not worn off as of yet. She had to admit she had been extremely nervous about what they would make of each other, but they seemed to accept the other without a problem. Harry was taking to fatherhood with gusto, although it was not difficult for him to relate with an eleven year old boy, rather than most fathers starting from scratch.

There was just one worry, that James had a similar novelty in her mind to her; that the novelty of being able to call someone Dad was still there. That theory would be tested, just as the first hiccup arrived. But for now, she would enjoy her son having a father – she was just curious to see if she and Harry could rekindle things and they could become a proper family. She looked up to see Harry walk in.

"Good morning." He smiled as he sat down next the his son and his mother. It was only now that James was able to see the real man that Harry Potter was.

He had washed, shaved his beard and cut his hair. James didn't see the bushy haired man that looked like he had been through hell, now in front of him stood a 6ft man, with short cut hair, a small amount of stubble and a handsome face. On his forehead stood a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. This was his father; there was no further evidence than his eyes – they were exactly the same as his.

"Dad." Said James in awe.

"Hey James!" Harry clapped him on the shoulder, "Like the haircut?"

"Yeah...you look so different...you look more...real."

Harry laughed, "I tell you, the last time I shaved was at aged eighteen, and even then I had only been doing it for a few months. That" she gestured to his chin, "was quite the step up. Although, now I feel I am quite the professional – just you wait until you start shaving; you will have the best teacher possible."

James laughed, "You could teach Professor Dumbledore a thing or two!"

"I don't think he has _ever_ shaved! I wouldn't know where to start!" he agreed. "How are you this morning Ginny?"

"Fine thank you – the potion worked I take it?"

"Like a dream, there is still some bruising, but the pain is all gone."

"Wonderful."

"What are you up to today then, James" asked Harry turning towards his son.

"Well, lessons haven't started back up yet, so I was thinking of practicing with my wand a bit, it hasn't been working well - at all."

"Oh, that's a shame – is it your own?"

"No, its second hand – Mum's Uncle Fabian's."

"Ah, well there is the problem. Well, I knew someone who used his Dad's old wand – Neville Longbottom?" James nodded in recognition of the name.

"We were able to help him get the best out of that wand when we were in the DA, I am sure we could get you to do that as well." He smiled reassuringly.

"Which reminds me, I should probably practice with _my_ old wand, I refuse to use the one I used whilst I was under...Can I join you, James?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" James grinned.

"Wonderful." Ginny smiled, "Albus has your wand, Harry – you will have to get it from him."

"Thanks, Gin." Harry smiled.

Later that day Harry, Dumbledore and James were all in the unused basement of Grimmauld Place.

"James we shall start with you; why don't you give a simple levitation charm a try?" said Dumbledore indicating a feather on the floor.

"Ok..._Wingardium Leviosa_!" he called, nothing happened.

"Strange...well why don't you watch your father try, see if you can learn anything about your technique from him?" Dumbledore suggested. He reached into his robe and pulled out Harry's wand. "Harry, your wand."

"Hello, again." Harry smiled as he reached out to the wand. He grasped it; he was expecting some sort of reaction but there was none.

"Strange..._ Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry's experience had an effect on the spell – compared to James, meaning his spell worked slightly better, but it still did not work that well. The feather shuddered before shooting up, then falling down before Harry had started to have any sort of control over it; even still there was difficulty keeping it.

The two continued to try different spells under Dumbledore's watchful eye. The success rate was not good. They stopped for a break in which Harry suggested an idea.

"James, try my wand." He suggested.

"What? Why – it won't work, its still someone else's wand..." He argued.

"Just try it." Harry insisted, handing his wand over. Harry's idea gained momentum when a few sparks shot out of the wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he cried. The feather rose in the air, fully under James' control.

"Wow! Look it worked, Dad! It worked." He shouted happily.

"Well done James!" Harry shouted with joy, partly at the success of the spell and partly at James' use of the word Dad.

"What does this mean – Dad, Professor?" James asked.

"Well...I think that Harry's wand has chosen a new master." Said Dumbledore.

"Like I thought. James – you can keep my – your – wand now. It must have thought...I mean it had been away from me for that long, when you used it at The Burrow, it must have felt something for you and selected a new master. Take care of it though...it served me well." Explained Harry, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"No, Dad I couldn't..." Said James, trying to hand the wand back.

"James – it doesn't work for me as well as it does for you, take it – it has chosen you." Insisted Harry.

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Now, why don't you go get some lunch – we'll be along in a minute." James smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Well – what now? I don't have a wand – and as I said, I am NOT using that evil tool Voldemort had me use..." he said.

"Understandable, Harry. I am sure a solution will present itself soon enough." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile.

XXX

"And then he gave me his wand – well my wand" said James excitedly to his mother, Teddy and various others crowded around the lunch table.

"And the wand works well for you?" asked Ginny looking concerned.

"Yeah. Perfectly – and the weird thing is, it didn't work for Dad as well as it did for me."

"So – has he found a new wand?" she asked looking slightly concerned.

"I don't know, I came down here before he mentioned anything"

"Not yet, but Dumbledore said something will present itself" interrupted Harry as he walked in the room.

"What will you do then Dad?" James asked.

"Me and Dumbledore are thinking of sneaking to Diagon Alley. I know the way to get around the Enforcers. Ollivander will have _something._" He explained.

"No! Absolutely not, it is far too risky – you will not be going." Said Ginny, effectively putting her foot down.

"But Dumbledore and I can handle ourselves..." wined Harry in a childlike manner.

"No. I forbid it." Said Ginny shaking her head.

"She is like that with me too" said James in a stage whisper. Harry laughed.

"Well, she is right. I won't go." Said Harry relenting.

"Really?" asked Ginny incredulously, "You gave up so easily, that isn't like you at all!"

"Well, I have to set an example now don't I. Now that..." he nodded subtly at James, indicating his new status as a father.

"Oh, well thank you Harry." Said Ginny, surprised at Harry's new found sense of responsibility.

She should have expected it; the Harry she remembered was a teenager, but because of Voldemort's spell he had been forced to grow up. He appeared to be the complete article – Harry Potter the man.

"So, James, Teddy – do you two play Quidditch?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

XXX

"But Mum, can't we be part of it too?" wined James, later that evening.

"No James, you are far too young, I have told you before." Lectured Ginny as James (and Teddy) tried to sit in on the Order meeting.

"Please?" he said putting on his most persuasive face.

"No." said Ginny with a tone of finality. James sighed and went up to the room he was sharing with Teddy.

Ginny entered the Dining/Meeting room. She sat down next to Harry and on the other side of Ron, who was next to Hermione.

"That boy...just like us when we were that age...maybe a little older." She sighed.

"Trying to muscle in on the meeting?" asked Ron smiling with amusement.

"You guessed it...him and Teddy." Said Ginny

"Thank goodness they have Hermi- I mean Victoire to keep them in check." Said Harry making a deliberate mistake.

"Oh ha-ha..." said Hermione sarcastically, she piped down however as Dumbledore stood at the head of the table.

"Welcome everyone to the meeting. We have some serious business to talk about tonight, we had better get down to it." He started the meeting.

"Obviously circumstances have now changed from the time of our last meeting; the prophecy is able to be fulfilled once again. We need to take a vote now, does the order officially enter into an active state once more?" he asked, "All for stand."

Everyone in the room stood up; there was a determination amongst them all to tear down the empire now that they had taken out its main weapon, and gained it for themselves.

"Very well; the Order of the Phoenix is once again active. First official order of business – we need to re-establish the school. Any suggestions as to how with this limited space?" he asked.

"I have been thinking about this, Albus. I think if we use expansion spells on the third and fourth floor bedrooms, we can turn them into dorms for girls on fourth and girls on third. First and Second years, third and fourth years, fifth and sixth years would have to share dorms, but seventh years would be able to have a room just for their year." Explained McGonagall.

"Excellent idea Minerva –and classrooms?"

"The dining room, living room, basement and attic will have to suffice. If we expanded them they would be satisfactory."

"Wonderful –any other ideas" Dumbledore looked around, no one spoke, "We shall go with Minerva's idea then; teaching staff will begin those plans tomorrow then."

"Next order of business" he continued, "We must break out the few political prisoners that Voldemort has. Namely, Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, amongst others; generally those who were part of your DA, Harry, who did not swear loyalty to the Empire."

Harry looked down with shame at the mention of the Empire and the fact these people who refused to swear loyalty were his friends. He of course remembered sending Death Eaters out to capture these people and in one or two cases he had been there when they were caught.

"I would like you" he gestured to the people whose names he spoke, "Remus, Alastor, Kingsley, Tonks, Ronald and Harry to work on a plan in time for next meeting – if you can." Each of them nodded in confirmation and their acceptance of the mission.

"Thirdly and finally, I would like to establish some teaching shifts. Filius and Minerva have most of the charms and transfiguration shifts covered, but in any case, Hermione has the few that they can't do. Severus and Ponoma are the only ones qualified to teach their subjects. So that means we need volunteers to do Defence, and History.

"I shall take History for the sixth and seventh years, it was my speciality at school." Said Percy Weasley, raising his hand.

"I can do first, second and third years." Offered Hermione.

"And I would be happy to take the fourth and fifth years." Concluded Dumbledore, "And Defence."

"I would like to take the sixth and seventh years – if that is ok – we were in the middle of some projects back at Dumbledore Manor." Volunteered Remus.

"I'll do the fifth years, they are independent enough for my liking." Said Moody gruffly.

"I will take the fourth and third years – there aren't too many of them, and the curriculum is fairly simple." Said Kingsley.

"I would rather not teach Teddy...so I will have the second years." Said Tonks.

"Well...if everyone else on the prisoner escape mission is taking a class, then I will have the first years." Said Harry.

"Excellent." Smiled Dumbledore. "I shall post the schedule on the dining room door."

"My final piece of business, we need to get some more locations up and running for us to work out of – Bill, how long would it take you and a team to construct wards that can keep Voldemort out?"

"Well" said Bill, thinking intently, "Depending on the property size, and how many people will be staying there, the amount of time it would take before you could safely move in – bearing in mind we would still be adding to them after that – is about a month. Give or take a week."

"Right. I shall brainstorm over some other properties, and get back to you. That is all I have to say - is there any other business?"

Nobody spoke. "Wonderful – we shall speak meet again at the same time next week. Goodnight."

The meeting adjourned and people stood up, some left, others stayed and talked whilst some sat and thought.

Harry was one of the ones who sat and thought. He was trying to come up with a plan in his mind of how to get the people imprisoned out of jail. Thankfully most of them had not been in captivity long, the most being two years – Hagrid. Voldemort had only ordered him to find the people in order to make an example of those who hadn't sworn loyalty to him and chose the people he did due to their connections to Harry.

He would have to speak with the others, but he had a number of theories that he hoped could get his friends out – one thing was for certain, if Ginny denied him a trip to Diagon Alley because of the risk, she would _not_ like any of his forming plans.


	18. Chapter 18

"Potter, Weasley! We need a word." Said Mad Eye Moody, gesturing towards a room Harry and Ron were walking past. The men entered to see a small table set up in a bedroom, it had six seats set up around it and various sheets of parchment on it.

"We need to get to work on this break-out plan. Tonks, Lupin and Shacklebolt should be here in a moment." He explained.

"Oh, right. Wondered what you had called us in for." Said Ron. As promised the other three soon arrived and sat down around the table.

"Right. First of all we need to find out where these people are being held – Potter you must know?"

"All of them are being held at Azkaban – that is where the political prisoners are kept. The people they view as more dangerous are kept of the higher levels. Because of these people's association with me and the Order, they will be on the top two levels. Below that are tax dodgers, petty thieves and framed muggle-borns."

"Right. That means we need a way of getting to Azkaban, getting to the top floor and then getting the people out and back to Headquarters. Any ideas?" evaluated Moody.

"Brooms" suggested Ron.

"It's easy enough for us to get there on them and we could land on the roof – but I doubt we could carry enough for the prisoners, baring in mind one of them is Hagrid." Countered Lupin.

"Damn" said Ron.

"Are the wards are too thick to interrupt for even just a few minutes?" asked Tonks.

"Definitely." Said Kingsley, "I looked into them when Sirius escaped, they are ancient wards, too much for a small group of us to interrupt in just a short period of time."

The six of them debated and deliberated over various plans and ideas for around an hour, all of the ideas had flaws in them. Finally Ron sat back in his chair sighing.

"This is worse that trying to figure out the Tri-Wizard Tournament tasks!" he said irritated.

"Wait – Tri-Wizarding Tournament?" said Harry, wide-eyed.

"Yes...you know Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang..."

"Ron – you are a genius! I have it! Here's the idea..."

XXX

That evening Harry knocked on the door of Ginny's bedroom, nervously. He was here to tell her that he was leaving the safety of Grimmauld Place as part of their rescue mission. She would probably not be happy, but he needed to satisfy his need for redemption within himself, not only with Ginny, but with the other people he had wronged when he was 'under'.

"Come in." Ginny called from behind the door. Harry entered to see her sitting at a desk, making notes from a leather-bound medical journal.

"Hi Ginny. What you reading?"

"Harry!" she said looking up from her book, "Oh, just some revision for my Healer's course. How are you?"

"Very well, thanks; we finally have a plan to get the prisoners out. How are you?"

"Fine, fine – that is fantastic! When? What's the plan..." she trailed off as she realized the implications of a completed plan. "Harry, you have just come back...please don't go out and take these risks..." She groaned.

"Ginny, I _am_ leaving for a bit. But don't worry – it is only a preliminary reconnaissance mission, we won't even be in territory that is within the Empire's control. I should even be back in time for breakfast."

"Harry...please be careful."

"Don't worry, Gin, I am going with Moody, Tonks, Ron, Kingsley _and _Remus, they have my back. I don't think I could be with anyone better!"

"I suppose...but _you_ are telling James." She said, sternly.

It was Harry's turn to groan.

XXX

"Dad?" James asked, finally finding Harry in the living room with the others he was going on the mission with.

"Mum said you wanted to speak to me?" he said.

'Ginny, that sneaky..."thought Harry before addressing his son; "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving on a mission for the Order later on – tonight. But I _will _be back."

"Really?" said James with excitement "Has the Order reformed then? Are you working to bring down the Empire? Can I help!"

"First and most importantly – yes you can help." James' eyes widened with excitement, "You can help by staying put here and making sure your Mum doesn't worry her socks off." James looked down in disappointment.

"And yes, the Order has reformed. We are working on bringing Voldemort down, and when he falls so will the Empire." Harry continued.

"Woah..."said James – his dream was coming true...his Dad was bringing down the Empire; he just needed to help...

Harry laughed at his son's reaction and ruffled his hair. "I will be back before you know it – hopefully in time for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Ok...good luck then Dad." James smiled encouragingly.

XXX

The six members of the prisoner escape team were gathered in the basement going through their final preparations before they took their portkey out of Grimmauld Place.

"Potter – did you get yourself a wand that works well enough?" asked Moody.

"Yep." Harry said, patting his wrist holster, in which James old second hand wand was held. "It will get me by."

"Alright, the main building is still in active use, so as we have already mentioned, stealth is the key. We will travel in single file, so I will go at the head of the line, Lupin at the back. The rest of you know your positions?" Moody asked.

The group nodded.

"Ok, we know what we are here for and where it is – when we get there we decide which of out plans to use A, B or C. No heroics if we are detected – there are still Empire supporters about there."

They made final preparations before moving over to the portkey Dumbledore had created.

"One minute to go, get into position." Moody ordered. They knelt down holding onto the rope that was their portkey. They waited in silence, before the portkey took them to their destination.

Harry felt the uneasy spinning feeling wear off, international portkey travel took a lot longer. He glanced around him; to his left he could just make out through the night, a large gothic castle, to his right a range of snowy mountains. Snow covered the ground and the temperature was well below freezing. They had landed, as planned, right next to a frozen over canal.

Ahead of him, he saw Ron turn around and nod to him, the signal to move forwards and follow the man made canal to its source. He himself turned round and nodded to Lupin, giving him the signal they were moving off.

They walked for about an hour, it would have taken a lot less time if they hadn't been moving at a cautious pace, all the while Harry was glancing up at the gothic castle nervously; Durmstrang, not a nice place. They arrived at a rickety old wooden warehouse that the canal ran into. Moody went to the double doors and began muttering spells, his wand pointed at the lock. After a minute or two, the lock clicked opened and they poured in. Ahead of them stood the target of this preliminary mission.

The ship that Durmstrang had arrived at Hogwarts in stood floating in its own pool. It looked to be in a good state of repair, though not perfect.

"Ok. I say we go with Plan A – shrink it and take it back with us." Said Kingsley, staring up at it.

"Agreed" said Moody, "Let's get to work."

Due to its massive size, it took a long while for the ship to shrink fully. Whilst this was happening Ron and Harry walked around it untying its moorings and getting ready to move back out.

Finally it shrunk to pocket size; as such Moody put it in an enchanted bottle to stop the spell from wearing off and then put it in his pocket. 

"Alright; let's get out of here. We have what we came for." He said, anxiously, unravelling the portkey rope he had. He passed it along the line and activated it. They had completed their mission without a hitch.

They reappeared on the roof of Grimmauld Place where Dumbledore awaited them.

"Was the mission a success?" he asked.

"Fully." Nodded Moody, "We need to construct supports here, here and...here" he said gesturing to various parts of the roof.

The seven of them set to work on conjuring wooden supports that would balance the ship upright and make it easy to make their modifications to it ahead of their mission to Azkaban.

They finished the final supports just as the sun was rising. Moody placed the shrunken ship in the centre of the supports, and cancelled its shrinking charm. It expanded and fit into the supports snugly.

"And you are _sure_ that it will be covered by the wards?" asked Ron

"For the fiftieth time Weasley – YES!" said Moody, gruffly, as the others laughed.

"Excellent job everyone. Harry – I believe that there is a woman and young boy waiting for you. Remus, Tonks – a young boy also awaits. Ron – Hermione is anxious to see you. Get inside, have some warm food and drink, then get some sleep – you have done extremely well. We shall have a meeting this afternoon to discuss the modifications." Said Dumbledore.

Harry walked through the roof hatch and made his way down stairs. It was a strange feeling to be coming home to his son. His son. He smiled to himself as he went into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Later on that same day the members of the Order including the mission team, Arthur Weasley, Fred, George, Flitwick, Charlie, Bill and Dumbledore were gathered in the meeting room where Harry was stood, speaking,

"Ok Everyone, the plan we have constructed for breaking the prisoners out of Azkaban is taking form; what we have done is stolen the Durmstrang Ship; this is where you lot" he gestured to the assembled people, "come in."

"We know that this thing is magically capable of going underwater and over water; we need to make it flyable. Arthur– you have experience to make this possible, whilst Albus and Filius have the charms and know-how to do it. Charlie – you know things that fly _very_ well, aerodynamically you are our man." Charlie nodded.

"Bill, we need this to be warded against muggles seeing it and protected against heavy spell fire. Fred, George- think pirates, we need cannons that can fight back against any enemies we encounter, ok?" They grinned at the thought.

"Right, we want to – ideally – get started as soon as possible, so lets get going up to the roof." Harry finished.

"The roof?" asked Charlie in confusion.

"That is where the ship is." Smiled Harry.

The group made their way up to the attic and then climbed up the ladder propped against the open skylight. Those who had not seen the ship gasped at the sheer scale of it. It only just fit on the roof so much so the front and back were overhanging it.

The wooden supports made it possible for someone of Ron's height at most to walk upright underneath it, this suited Dumbledore and Flitwick, who would be casting the charms on the underside fine as neither were as tall as Ron.

"Magnificent..."said Arthur is shock as he stroked the keel of the ship gently. Harry smiled at him,

"Its no Ford Anglia, but it will do." He turned to Fred and George, "Come on board, I will show you the existing cannons." They grinned identical evil grins.

"Alastor, can you carry on things with Arthur, Albus and Filius down here?" asked Harry to the ex-Auror, who nodded.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George all climbed up a rope ladder at the side of the ship onto its deck. It was quite a sight, a full old fashioned pirate's ship on top of a semi detached house in London. The group of men went down below deck, where the house elves had been cleaning all morning. They went over to the first cannon they saw.

"What can we do with this, George?" asked Fred, frowning in deep thought.

"Stunners?" suggested George.

"How would we get the cannon to fire them automatically without a magical source of it's own?" was Fred's reply. Despite their jovial manner they really knew what they were talking about.

"Perhaps it is not the cannon you need to adjust" came a new voice from the doorway. The four of them spun around to see Lupin leaning on the frame.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"If we could change the cannon balls – fill them with dormant spells that only become active when they are fired or reach a certain speed." He explained.

"That is...brilliant!" laughed George, "I wouldn't have expected that from you, Remus old boy!"

"I am a Marauder – give me some credit, please. James and Sirius came up with the ideas; I was the brains of the operation." He smiled. As the twins and Lupin continued with more ideas Harry and Ron moved to the other areas of the ship.

They arrived at what must of been the operations room for the Durmstrang owners, it seemed the last time it had been used was the Tri-Wizard tournament; the map on the wall had Hogwarts (specifically the lake) pin-pointed. There was a large wooden control panel that presumably controlled the depth and speed, and it appeared the map was in fact more than just a map – pinpoint a place there and that is where you went.

"I think we should keep this function." Said Ron, "Never know when it could come in handy."

"Your right - could be useful in a tight spot." Harry agreed.

They made their way back onto the main deck, where the others had all assembled. Harry gathered them together.

"How long do each of you think you're job will take?" he asked.

"We can get this in full flying mode in a week." Said Dumbledore, looking to Flitwick and Arthur for their agreement.

"I can get this thing pretty well protected in that time too." Said Bill.

"I have a few ideas on speed. They should be finished well before then." Confirmed Charlie.

"We can have a lot of weapons ready for then, Harry. It shouldn't be a problem." Said Lupin, on behalf of himself, Fred and George.

"Excellent." Harry nodded, " I reckon then, Albus, we could set a preliminary date for rescue as a week today."

"Wonderful" smiled Dumbledore, he was pleased at the quick turnaround, but also that Harry was using the leadership and ingenuity he had subliminally picked up from his time as The Duke with the Order, he was an extremely valuable ally and friend for them all.

The men and Tonks all went back down the stairs, smiling and exchanging ideas on the ship. They came back to the kitchen in time for dinner. Ginny stood waiting for Harry with a stern look on her face; her arms folded and foot tapping.

"Ginny?" Harry asked worriedly, wondering what he had done.

"Harry. Why is there a pirate ship on the roof?" she asked in a quiet, dangerous and disapproving tone.

"WHAT!" shouted Molly angrily

"WHAT!" shouted Hermione angrily.

"WHAT!" shouted James and Teddy in delight.

XXX

"...and this is the cannons Teddy's dad will be working on" explained Harry as he and Remus showed their sons round the ship.

"Wow..." breathed James in amazement as he looked through one of the portholes at Greater London.

"How on earth did you bring something this size back from Bulgaria?" asked Teddy incredulously.

"They shrunk it, idiot!" said James turning around from the view.

"How do you know – maybe they sailed it underwater like it is supposed to do!" retorted Teddy.

"Oh, yeah a bunch of muggles aren't going to notice a huge ship popping up from nowhere in the Thames? Nice one Teddy."

"Boys, calm down..." Said Remus laughing at their frivolous argument.

"You are right Remus – there is only one way to settle this argument," Harry said drawing his wand, he shot a jet of water at James and Teddy. "Fathers vs. Sons water fight!"

The boys shouted in anger and surprise at the cold water hitting them, but hardly had time to retaliate before they were hit with another by Remus. He and Harry ran of laughing like children in order to hide in the depths of the ship for a surprise attack.

After an hour long epic water fight, taking from the bowels of the ship, to the rigging, the fathers and sons made their way downstairs. James however had a nervous look on his face as they got closer and closer to the kitchen.

"James – what's wrong?" Harry asked him, stopping him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mum is going to kill me..." he said looking down in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I will take the wrap for this one – it is my fault after all." He smiled at his son reassuringly. James visibly brightened at this and smiled,

"Thanks Dad." They didn't find Ginny in the kitchen, so they went to the living room, where she sat alone reading a book. She looked up with a frown, having heard all about the water fight

"A water fight guys, in the middle of November, on a the masts of a ship, that you could easily fall from – are you nuts!" she said angrily.

"I am sorry Ginny," said Harry with shame, "It was my idea. You're right it was stupid."

"Stupid? Not to mention risky and dangerous!"

"Nothing happened though Mum, I am fine!" said James in his defence.

"I know that James, but what if you had slipped and fallen? What if you get a cold tomorrow?" she said.

Then Harry made the worst move he could have possibly made.

"Don't you think you are mollycoddling him a bit, Gin?"

Ginny went silent with absolute rage. Her lips went thin, her ears went red.

"Leave now, James" she spat.

"But, Mum-"

"_Now_!" she shouted. James went pale – his mum was _never_ this angry. He glanced at his Dad as he left.

After James had left, Harry tried to speak.

"Ginny, I don-" he began, but was cut off.

"How _dare_ you, Harry." She spat, "You have no idea of what life was like under the Empire's rule – under _your_ rule! Do you know what would of happened if you had discovered James' existence – if Voldemort had? Do you?"

"I..." said Harry, looking completely ashamed.

"Both of you would of come after us, and you would of killed him. Killed your own son. Does that not allow me to be a little bit more protective of him that I should?"

"It does..."

"Do you know the worst part, Harry? I was supposed to keep him safe so that one day he could grow up to kill you. YOU! His own father! You have no idea what that does to a person – keeping their child safe because they are one of the only two people they have loved that much, but knowing as they do so, they are essentially letting the other die. I wanted to protect my child because he is the only hope anyone had of living a peaceful life, but to have that tear you apart..."

"I am so sorry Ginny..." said Harry, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"So excuse me if I am a little bit over protective, but I am entitled to it – even if it tears me apart."

"I shouldn't of said what I said Ginny. I just didn't think. But you know what – you don't need to be that protective anymore. I would die for that boy. I can protect him with you now. You don't need to feel that pain anymore, because I am back now. Back for good." He tried to smile.

"What I was tears me apart with guilt. Even if it wasn't my fault – you know me Ginny, I still feel to blame. What you just said, I never knew it until now, that my actions caused a plan for my own son to have to kill - to kill his own father no less, that makes my actions feel unforgivable. Even if everyone else forgives me, I don't know if I can ever forgive myself... But I know now that the best way I can redeem myself is by being the father I should be to James, and being there for both of you."

It was Ginny's turn to look somewhat guilty at putting blame on Harry.

"I am sorry Harry, I shouldn't have blamed you." She said.

"It is my fault though, Gin...I should have been stronger – I should have fought the curse off earlier! I should have learned occlumency. I have ruined my son's childhood...and I have made the life of the only person I ever loved hell. I should go...I don't deserve forgiveness."

"Harry? What did you say?" said Ginny in shock.

"That I don't deserve forgiveness. I am going, I shouldn't have come into your life again, and into James' full stop it isn't fair. I should just live alone and help the order by myself..."

"No! Before that...the only person you ever loved."

"Yeah...that is you Ginny." said Harry, like he was stating a fact of life.

"...I didn't know, I thought..." she said incredulously, tears of happiness making their way down her face.

"What?" said Harry in confusion.

"I love you too, Harry. I thought that you wouldn't take me back, that you had moved on..."

"Ginny, you weren't some fling. Even if I missed eleven years where we just happened to have a son, you were something special. Even if I could never show it, the tiny portion of my mind that was Harry always loved you. Always. I still love you. I love James. I want us to be a family; I want to spend the rest of my life making up for those eleven years where I destroyed your life."

"I want that too, Harry – so much" she cried, jumping into his arms, "You don't know how long I have fantasised about you saying that to me..."

"Eleven years?" Harry murmured into her ear with a chuckle. The two stayed locked in each others arms for a long while, before they finally broke apart.

"I want to start where we left off, so – Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry smiled.

"Harry...we have a child. I think we are a little closer than-"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked impatiently, laughing as he did so.

"Yes!" sighed Ginny with exasperation.

"Wonderful." Said Harry, happily.

The two got up to leave the living room and reassure James that Harry was still alive, even after his comment to Ginny. They held each other's hands and walked to the kitchen.

When they arrived James looked up, worry etched upon his face, Charlie was next to him evidently having been comforting him. He looked at his mum's face, then his dad's. Then at their hands.

"If that had been me," he said to Charlie, "I would be dead right now." Then turning to Harry he asked exasperatedly,

"How do you get away with it – I need to know!"


	20. Chapter 20

Work started on the soon-to-be air-ship early the next morning. It was a complicated endeavour which involved casting the charms most commonly used to make brooms on each piece of wood panelling on the ship and then connecting the charms together so that one panel doesn't rise higher than another. After four days this had been completed, thankfully this was the hardest task.

Flitwick, Dumbledore, Harry, Charlie and Arthur then got to work on a control system; left and right was easy, the steering wheel was the answer there. With speed Charlie had managed to rig up a system where the speed was increased as your grip on the wheel hardened – and the ship could go _very _fast.

It became more complicated when you wanted to go up and down. After much debate, it was decided that two pedals would be placed by the wheel; one would be pressed to go down, the other to go up. If neither were being pressed then the ship would go straight. A seat was put in front of them to make 'driving' easier. The system was also connected up for the underwater mode. All in all the ship had three modes, air, water and underwater. These could be switched between at – literally – the flick of a switch.

Flitwick, Dumbledore, Arthur and Harry were not the only busy ones; Bill had fully warded the ship against all but extremely heavy spell fire, even then the ship would have to be stationary for the worst to happen. Fred, George and Lupin had been busy working away on their 'bedlam-balls' for the 'chaos cannons' (the names were the twins idea); there were many different types of ball, each colour coded.

A ball with red on it contained anywhere up to thirty stunners, which would be ideally sent at a large group of people.

A ball with blue on it contained blasting spells, ideal for blasting open stone walls and other such obstacles.

The other balls varied from temporary blinding hexes to a lot more painful and permanent.

They had finished with a day to spare; however they would still go when planned in order to prepare for the mission ahead. They would leave on the Saturday night.

So, on the Friday night, a small party took place on the main deck of the ship.

"What is the ship's name?" asked one of the fifth year students.

"We don't have one yet..."noticed Tonks with disappointment, "any ideas."

All sorts of names were suggested varying from 'The Black Pearl' to 'The Millennium Falcon' both of which were mooted.

"Granddad? What was the name of the pirate flag, in that book you gave me?" asked James to Arthur.

"Treasure Island...I can't quite recall. The Jolly R...I know it began with an R. The Jolly..."

"Renegade?" suggested Flitwick.

"Rapunzel" suggested Tonks.

"Ronald!" said Teddy with glee, the rest of the deck burst out with laughter, much to Ron's embarrassment.

"It is the Jolly Roger," said Hermione, almost crying with laughter, "but the Jolly Ronald sounds just so much better!"

"You're supposed to be on my side..."grumbled Ron, although even he struggled to wipe the smile off his face.

XXX

After spending an enjoyable morning and early afternoon together, Harry, Ginny and James had to go their separate ways come late afternoon in order to take part in that night's mission. Both Harry and Ginny were taking part; James was being left under the care of Professor McGonagall along with the other students – something he was none to happy about. This time he was not only arguing with Ginny, but Harry to; an argument he would never win.

A large portion of the Order was gathered in the Headmaster/Captain's quarters on the Jolly Ronald, being briefed on the plan for that evening by Harry and Moody.

"When we get to Azkaban we will abseil down onto the roof. Fire teams A, B and C will go in to the prison, D will remain in order to get the outgoing prisoners onto the ship." Harry explained.

"Fire team A and B will make our way to the stairs and to the second top floor. C will liberate the prisoners on the top floor. A and B will do the same on the floor below. There are enough people to get everyone out, even if they are struggling to walk."

"We need almost a constant stream of people getting up onto the ship, where the healing teams," he gestured over to where a group including Madame Pomfrey, Mrs Weasley and Ginny amongst others were seated. "Any questions?"

"How long do we have?" asked Percy Weasley from the front row.

"We have five minutes of certain safety – that is how long it will take the guards to reach the top floor. After that Fire Team A will keep them at bay, whilst B keeps the prisoner liberation going."

"What do you think we will be up against?" asked Hermione.

"Lower Level Enforcers, certainly. Dementors very likely. If it takes too long, I really wouldn't be surprised if we have Death Eaters and even Voldemort on our hands." Harry explained.

"What happens if they turn up – does the plan change at all?" asked Flitwick.

"If Death Eater's come, I will deal with them – they are still scared of me from my _time_ with them. If Voldemort comes, then we start the retreat; if he does come, it will be very late on, probably when we are leaving anyway." Harry continued.

"Anything else?" There was silence. "Ok – back to you Albus."

"I think Harry has covered everything we need to know. Go downstairs; there is food laid out for us, it is a good idea to get some energy. Fire Team D and Medical Team report to the attic at 6.00pm, to move medical supplies and others onto the ship, all others be here at 6.55 at the very latest, we cast off at 7.00pm." Dumbledore finished speaking and everyone got up to move to the dining room.

After some food Harry and Ginny went to say goodbye to James, they had to be quick as Ginny was to be at the attic for 6.30pm.

"James?" said Harry entering the room he shared with Teddy and the second year boys.

"Uh-huh." He said, lying on his bed reading a battered old copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

"That's us here to say goodbye." Said Ginny.

"Oh, bye then." He said not looking up from his book – he was evidently in a mood about not being able to go with them.

"Come on! Put some effort into it, James!" laughed Harry, trying to make him laugh, thus ruining the effect of the bad mood.

They couldn't see but behind the book a smirk tugged at the face of James, before it disappeared again.

"Ginny...I think we should tickle him." Said Harry in a stage whisper.

"I think your right, Harry." Smiled Ginny, as they moved closer towards their son.

James in a last gasp effort to keep the facade of a bad mood, slammed his book shut and lay in on his lap,

"Don't." His parents didn't stop. "Don't" he said a bit higher.

The dove on him and began tickling him mercilessly, oblivious to his shouts of, "Mum! I am too old for this!" or "Get off, you guys!"

Finally they relented, smiles on all of their faces. Harry recovered his breath first,

"Now, are you going to say goodbye properly?"

"I suppose..." he said with a fake dramatic sigh. "Good luck you guys." He said wrapping his arms around them both. "Bring me back a chunk of Azkaban rock!"

"Only if you are good for Aunt Minerva." Said Ginny.

"Aunt Minerva?" said Harry incredulously. "That's what you call her! I wish Sirius was around to hear that...See you tomorrow James."

The two turned and left, but just as they reached the door, they heard James in a small, scared voice say, "Be careful, and come back. I like having a Dad."

Ginny smiled, and nodded to Harry, handing him the task of responding to that, she left to go up to the attic.

"I will come back, because I like being a Dad, more than you like having one." He smiled sincerely and then made his own way towards the attic.

XXX

"Tonks – everyone in Fire Team D, present?" asked Moody taking a roll call.

"Yep."

"Albus – everyone in Fire Team C?"

"Indeed"

"Kingsley, Fire Team B?"

"Present and correct, Alastor."

"Potter – A?"

"All here."

"Good" Moody ticked off a piece of parchment, "Albus, is everyone from the healing teams and piloting team here?"

"Yes, I have taken that register already." Smiled Dumbledore.

"Ok then, Charlie, we are ready to lift off." He nodded at Charlie Weasley who was piloting the ship to Azkaban, being on of the best on a broom among them and of course having flown large things before.

Charlie shouted down to two seventh year students who volunteered to untie (and retie when they got back) their moorings. The ropes attached to the ship slowly began dropping off. When the final one disappeared he gently pressed his foot to the up pedal, the ship rose up into the air, away from the roof. A small cheer rose up from those on board,

"Save it for when we land, folks." Said Moody gruffly, reminding everyone that the hardest part of the mission was yet to come.

The large part of the group went below deck in order to prepare for the breakout, get some rest and unpack the medical supplies. Harry remained on deck helping with navigation and getting the cannons in position.

Due to the magically enhanced speed the ship could fly at they were soon passing over Scotland, winding their way closer and closer to the north-sea. As they reached the same level as John O'Groats, the very northern tip of Britain, Harry went below deck to alert everyone it was time to get going.

The four teams who were to enter Azkaban lined up on deck next to a wide gangplank they were to drop onto the roof. It would stay there for as long as possible, before the ship would have to move in order to avoid enemy attacks, when that happened ropes and ladders would be held down and would pull people up.

"Charlie – start the descent." Said Dumbledore as he glanced at an enchanted map pinned to a table on the deck. Charlie nodded and pressed the down pedal, and they began to glide downwards.

Rain began to fall as they moved out of the clouds, and there before them they could see the fortress that was Azkaban.

"Weasley – get us alongside it!" shouted Moody as the final decent neared an end. The ship curved around and slowed until it was hovering near enough level with the roof.

"Go!" shouted Harry in a commanding voice.

The teams ran from the ship onto the roof, where Dumbledore sent a powerful hex at the hatch that lead below. It exploded and a siren started blaring.

"We are going to have company!" shouted Moody, "Let's go!"

Tonks and her group including Hermione stayed on the roof in strategic positions whilst the others went inside. They ran down a spiral staircase and to the top level of the prison.

"Albus, this is where you get off." Said Moody, who was continuing down to the floor below as part of Kingsley's team; he and Harry's team continued along past the cells, not taking time to look in them and to another spiral staircase. They clambered down to meet a pair of Dementor sentries.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" cried various member's of the teams keeping them at bay whilst the liberation got underway.

"Who is on this floor?" asked Ron who was with Harry's team.

"Key members of the Order. I will start at this end – lets go." Harry explained.

Harry raced along to the first cell. He levitated the barred door away from the wall and placed it in front of the stairs leading down – they would soon meet reinforcements.

He carried on with opening the cells, recognizing a few people such as Dedalus Diggle and Ephias Doge. They were taken by other members of the teams to the stairs and up to the ship – but there were a lot of cells to empty and their time alone was running out fast. It ended when he heard the make do- defence being blasted away.

A group of enforcers came piling through, shooting spells. Harry and other members of the two teams conjured shields and apprehended them, taking their wands for those they had just liberated.

"Potter – take care of anyone else who comes through, I am going to open the personal effects store in order to get the prisoners wands back." Said Moody gruffly, moving to a heavy iron door in the middle of the cell blocks.

More and more groups of enforcers came through, all of whom were taken down. After what seemed to be an age all of the prisoners on their level were freed, and the signal came from the level above that they too had completed their task.

"Move Out!" Harry called. The teams made their way rapidly back to the stairs which were taken at a fast pace; they then had to queue to get up the second set back to the roof.

"Ron – what is taking so long?" Harry shouted from the back of the line with Dumbledore and Moody, up to Ron who could see the goings on of the roof.

"Dementors are attacking the ship – so we are using the ropes instead of the gangplank!" he replied.

"Damn." He said, but then was forced to duck as a spell flew over his shoulder – a group of Death Eaters had arrived – just as they moved fully onto the roof.

"Moody, Albus – get everyone onto the ship fast. I will deal with them." Said Harry darkly, as he moved to descend the stairs again.

"Harry, I will join you in this endeavour" said Dumbledore, a look of fierce determination upon his face. Moody looked at the two with an understanding upon his face, before he said,

"Good Luck." He moved off to hurry people onto the ship as Harry and Dumbledore went down the stairs.

The sent a barrage of spells at the group of about twenty Death Eaters. Harry was able to recognize most of them.

"You should rethink your plan," he spat, "I may not be the Duke anymore, but I am have the same memories and capabilities as when I did."

"You are weak without the Empire, Potter." Spat Rabastan Lestrange, the warden of Azkaban.

"The Empire is weak without _me._" Snarled Harry, before sending a barrage of hexes, curses and spells at the group he once captained.

Due to the fact they were fighting in what could only be described as a narrow corridor, there was little success with the spells hitting the target – the shields generally went the width of the corridor. This meant that slowly but surely, the fact there was ten to one outnumbering pushed Harry and Dumbledore back up the stairs to the roof.

As they came out onto the roof flat, the looked above them, where high up the ship was circling waiting to pick them up. There was a solitary rope hanging down.

"Albus – go. I can handle them whilst you go up!" shouted Harry, madly parrying spells.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore, who was panting heavily and feeling the effects of his age.

"Yes! Go!" he shouted. Dumbledore nodded and made a lunge for the rope, grabbing it and climbing up. As he did this, Harry tried to make up for his loss by stopping his parries and furiously attacking his foes. He started to take out them one by one.

Just as he was nearing the final few another group arrived on the roof, trying to stop the escape. Among them were Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry's spells went from being offensive to extremely defensive.

He was being backed into a corner, when finally a spell hit him and his wand flew out his hand.

Dumbledore looked down on this with horror; Harry was extremely outnumbered and wandless. It was a rare moment of clarity where he knew exactly what to do. He looked fondly at his wand, which had up until a few weeks ago been serving him so well; the Elder Wand. He had a feeling in his heart that as of the battle at Dumbledore Manor when Harry's expelliarmus had hit him, he was no longer the master. Harry was.

"Harry!" he shouted down. Harry looked up for a split second, distracted from dodging the spells coming at him. Dumbledore threw him his wand.

Harry caught it with all the skill of a seeker. He gripped it and felt a warmth flow through him, as the wand shot sparks of joy and seemed to vibrate with eagerness at finally meeting its new master.

Harry smiled with pleasure as he had found the wand he had been looking for.

"Bad news." He smirked and stepped forward. The fear radiated through the Death Eaters, they had feared Harry when he was their ally – now he was an enemy it was worse. They tried not to let him know that though.

"Bad news for you Potter!" spat Draco Malfoy; he still hated Harry like he had done at Hogwarts.

"How wrong you are Draco." He laughed. Draco didn't react well to this and sent a killing curse at Harry, who dodged it. This was a wake up call for the others who started sending their own spells once again. Harry entered into the duel, feeling good, more powerful than he had ever done before –his time as The Duke included- thanks to his new wand.

Meanwhile high above him, the ship still circled. Those not being given medical attention were waiting anxiously for Dumbledore and Harry to arrive back on ship after they had stayed down there to buy them time. Their eyes were centred on a lone rope, taught with the weight of someone climbing it.

Ginny was among those whose eyes were glued to it. Nobody seemed to mind that she was neglecting her healing duties. She saw a hand rise above the side of the deck – her heart rose. It sank again when she saw it was Dumbledore who was helped onboard by Moody and Ron.

"Where is Harry?" asked Ron in a panicked voice.

"Where is Potter – and your wand?" said Moody with less of a sense of panic and more of a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Harry is on the roof holding off the death eaters admirably – he is using my wand. We need to get lower so he can get the one of the ropes!" panted Dumbledore, lying down with fatigue.

"Charlie!" shouted Ron, "Get us as close to the roof as you can!"

"He's right – do it!" agreed Moody, "Tell the twins and Remus to get some cannon balls ready! And you had better be quick – Voldemort has just got there!"

It was all Ginny could do not to scream in fear.

Back on the roof, Harry was taking down Death Eaters left, right and centre. It came down to him, the Lestrange Brothers and the Malfoys. He smiled, through his heavy breathing managed to pant,

"I obviously did not train you well at all..."

"Then I shall train them better." Came a cold voice, Harry had hoped not to hear – it was Voldemort. He stepped up from the stairs, flanked by two anonymous Death Eaters.

"You." Spat Harry with rage.

"Good to see you Harry. Aren't you more pleased to see your master – dogs usually wag their tails; why can't you be more like that?" he mocked Harry.

"You are not my master." Said Harry darkly, "I am my own man.

"Funny, because I remember you carrying out my every whim for...oh eleven years. You created this Empire for me Harry."

"And I will be the one to bring it all crashing down." Harry replied.

He was trying to buy time – he knew that he was no match for Voldemort in this fatigued state. He also couldn't let Voldemort goad him into doing something stupid in his anger; he just needed the ship to get close so he could escape. He glanced upwards with quickly so as not to alert Voldemort or the Death Eaters, the ship was heading straight for him, behind the backs of his enemies – he formulated a plan.

"I will have my Apprentice, Harry – one way or another. Rejoin me, out of free will this time – with your son! You succeed me, then your son succeeds you! You could be happy!" said Voldemort.

"You are mad, Tom! Insane; I am happy now for the first time in eleven years because I am away from _you!_" he spat the last word with venom.

"You turn down such a wonderful offer? Then Harry – it is you who is mad." Countered Voldemort.

"Thank goodness for that – if I wasn't this would probably never work." Smiled Harry taking a step towards Voldemort.

"What?" Voldemort asked with confusion.

"This!" shouted Harry, as he caught a cannon ball dropped from The Jolly Ronald above him. He conjured a shield at his feet and then slammed it down, exploding it. The force of the explosion hit the shield sending Harry flying into the air, where he managed to catch a hold of one of the ropes.

He smiled as he heard Ron shouting "We got him!"

He took a moment to wave back to Voldemort, who he could tell was not happy – he briefly wondered why he didn't feel it in his scar, before he felt himself being hauled up onto the ship.

He fell onboard, completely exhausted. He was expecting to see everyone smiling in happiness at his arrival – he wasn't wrong, most people were – he just didn't see them.

His eyes were drawn to an extremely pissed off looking redhead.

"Hi Ginny!" he tried to say in a jovial manner.

"What did I say about dangerous risks?" she asked sternly.

"That James shouldn't take them – you didn't say anything about me." He smiled.

Ginny tried to retort, but she had no comeback to such an _insolent_ remark so she just settled with,

"You unbelievable prat!" then she threw herself into his arms hugging him fiercely, her gratefulness to have him back eclipsing her anger at his stupidity.


	21. Chapter 21

The trip back was a rather uneventful one. Ginny gave Harry treatment for his various injuries before he was forced to part with her for a few minutes to fulfil his role as a Fire Team Leader. He made his way over to the table with the map on it where Moody, Lupin and Kingsley were stood.

"Did we get everyone?" he asked.

"Yes, we did" smiled Lupin, "Here is the list." Harry took the piece of parchment from him and looked at it – there were several names that stood out to him;

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnegan _

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Oliver Wood_

_Angelina Johnstone_

_Katie Bell_

_Alicia Spinnet_

There was also a multitude of other names of people he recognized either from the DA or his time staying with the Order.

"Excellent." Smiled Harry, "Where is Albus – I need to speak to him."

"He is sitting down next to |Charlie at the helm" said Kingsley, pointing to the wheel. Harry made his way over to the Headmaster and Leader of the order.

"Albus?" he said, placing his hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore seemed to jump as Harry did this, but he looked relieved when he saw Harry standing there.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see you are alright. May I compliment you on such an admirable job back there." He smiled.

"I couldn't have done it with out you – or your wand." He pulled it out his inside pocket and handed it back to Dumbledore. He pushed it back to Harry.

"Harry, this is no longer my wand. You see, much like your old wand has chosen James as a new master, mine has done the same with you."

"What – how?"

"This is a very powerful wand; it chooses the most powerful master. When you disarmed me the night you escaped Voldemort's clutches it left my power and chose you. I would not be able to use it well at all, you must use it now."

"If you're sure..."said Harry putting the wand away. "How are you, Albus? Did any of the spells get you?"

"I was not hit with any considerably bad spells, Harry, no. It just seems that my elderly age is catching up with me. It seems I am not what I once was." He sighed. "I have been avoiding this for a while Harry, but now that you are back with us I believe the timing is right. I think I shall resign my post as head of the Order."

"As I have said I am not what I used to be, and besides that, the mission we just completed was probably the most successful in Order history – no deaths or significant injuries – and it was planned by you."

"But surely Albus..."

"No Harry. I think the time feels right. I of course will still be a part of the Order but I feel I should hand the reigns over to someone else. I will resign at the next meeting; but I would like to nominate you as my successor."

"Albus are you mad? This is me we are talking about. The man who was second in command to Voldemort for over a decade – for me to take over the Order is madness. There are so many other better candidates! Not to mention there would be a strong opposition to it – Moody hasn't even accepted me fully yet! And I know he isn't the only one..."

"Be that as it may Harry, I hope they recognize that you are what is best for the Order. You must also remember there can be other nominations, so it is no guaranteed thing."

"I am not happy about it Albus, but if you think it is what is best for the order, I will accept your nomination when the time comes."

"Excellent Harry. Now tell me, how in Merlin's Beard did you get up to the ship so quickly?"

XXX

The bright lights of London began to be visible in the distance, signalling the ships descent. It was around 5.45am when they arrived, but due to the fact it was December the sun would not rise for another few hours.

The two seventh years that had set them off now guided them in slowly and tied their moorings down. There was a cheer as the gangplank was lowered and the mission's success was cemented. Harry waited at the top of the gangplank with Dumbledore to make sure everyone got off safely.

As the former prisoners got off a number off them did double takes as they looked at him, however they were pushed onwards at the harsh words of Madame Pomfrey, wishing to get them into recuperation as soon as she could.

As the final few people made their way off, a group of three of the ex-prisoners were the only ones able to stop and react to Harry. They were reaching the gangplank when the man at the head of them stopped as he looked in shock at Harry.

"Potter! What the hell is this betraying piece of scum doing here Albus!" shouted Neville Longbottom. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan also looked angry and shocked at Neville's recognition of Harry.

"Neville...I..." started Harry, not expecting any confrontation at this stage.

"Shut it you!" snapped Dean, who stepped forward and punched his former dorm-mate in the face. Seamus tried to join in, and succeeded in hitting Harry in the ribs. Harry remained as emotionless as he could, before Dumbledore stepped in.

"Neville, Dean, Seamus – that is enough! Harry is on our side. He was under the imperius curse when he was the Apprentice."

"That is a lie! He could fight off the imperius curse – we saw so at school! We had to spend a year in that hell hole because of _him._" Spat Seamus, as Neville and Dean nodded in agreement.

"This was no ordinary imperius curse, it was-" Dumbledore attempted to explain, but Neville cut him off.

"Save it Albus. He always was your favourite. He will betray us again, like he did before. Just you wait and see it. Come on guys, lets go." he gestured to Dean and Seamus, who went down the gangplank, not before Seamus spat at Harry.

When they were out of earshot, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"I can only apologize so much for that Harry – they weren't to know."

"I deserve it Albus – they were right; one way or another they were in Azkaban because of me. Now do you really think it is such a good idea for me to lead the Order?" Harry shook his head and then made his way down the gangplank, back into headquarters.

XXX

Voldemort was _not _at all pleased as he took a seat in his throne room. In years gone by he would have summoned his Apprentice, punished him and then ordered him to punish the death eaters. This was no longer possible. He needed a new key enforcer, hunter and apprentice. One that could deal with Potter and Dumbledore – he could not take them both on himself. With Harry he could easily rule, but with him on the other side now he could lose his Empire – very realistically. He needed Harry back.

But there was no chance of that – so he needed a new Harry. Bellatrix? Not powerful enough, and too old. Lucius? Too arrogant, not powerful enough and too old. Lucius' son? Not nearly powerful enough.

There was one final possibility he had been investigating. It was a long shot, but if he could succeed then he would have himself another Apprentice, Duke and Hunter every bit as powerful as Harry. He pressed his Dark Mark, summoning Lucius Malfoy to him.

"My Lord Emperor, how may I be of service to you?" he snivelled upon his arrival.

"Lucius, bring me the Locket." He ordered and smirked.

XXX

The few days after the successful mission at Azkaban Harry laid low. He spent most of his time with Ginny and James, along with teaching his usual classes. He did not want to antagonize anyone at the Headquarters; there were more than just his three former room mates who were angry at him.

The first time he actually saw everyone in the order, including those new members and former, freed from Azkaban was at the Order meeting a few days after the mission. He had been assured by Dumbledore that he had explained the reality of his betrayal to everyone, but Harry wasn't naive enough to believe there would be _no_ ill feelings.

He was one of the last to enter the meeting room, along with Ginny. He felt the atmosphere in the room change slightly as he entered. Dumbledore grew wise as to this and so started the meeting.

"Good Evening everyone. May I welcome back those who we have successfully recovered from Azkaban. There is no need for a debrief to the mission due to the low casualty rate. Well done to all those involved."

"There are two main orders of business to deal with tonight; due to the nature of the first item the meeting will be a short one." He glanced down at his notes before continuing, "We need to seriously think about where we go from here. This is not a decision we can take lightly, so I want _everyone_ to think about any ideas and we will discuss them and analyse them at the next meeting. I am not able to advise you as to when it will be due to the nature of the second item of business." He glanced at Harry before taking a breath and shutting his eyes for a brief moment.

"I am resigning my position as Leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

Chaos reigned supreme as everyone shot questions at Dumbledore, each other and were generally outraged.

"Please! Please! Calm down! I feel that this is best for the order. The fact is, I am getting far too old for the responsibility. I will still remain a member just like the rest of you, but especially after our latest mission, I don't think I am the best man for the job."

"I don't see the relevance of the latest mission at all?" said Severus Snape, inserting one of his (nowadays) rare inputs.

"Ultimately, I had no input in the planning of that mission – and it was a resounding success. Not to mention I was exhausted after a fight I would not have batted an eyelash at before the Empire."

"You have a right to nominate a candidate to be your successor as outgoing leader. Is this you saying it should be Alastor?"

Heads turned to Moody, who sat by Dumbledore. He laughed and shook his head,

"I'm a fighter. I'm too old as well. I am not leader material-can you see me doing the whole 'first-order of business routine'? I think not. Besides it wasn't me who made that mission the success it was. As much as I hate to say it, it was Potter."

"You are joking – aren't you?" said Neville standing up and shouting with incredulity. "You aren't going to trust _him_ with the Order are you Albus?"

"As a matter of fact, Neville, I believe he is by far the best option for the Order. He is the leader we need to overthrow the Empire."

"He IS the Empire!" Neville shouted back, "Talk about being too old to lead...your age is making you delusional!"

"Neville, that was uncalled for!" said Charlie Weasley, "Though as much as I hate to admit it, Harry isn't to be trusted with a task like this."

"Charlie!" said Ginny in shock. "What are you talking about? Harry is clearly the best man for the job. I can't think of anyone else."

"Ginny, I think your relationship with Harry is clouding your judgement, especially when the best candidate is your own brother."

"That is a bit arrogant Charlie – come on." Said Ron with a sceptical look on his face.

"Not me Ron. If anyone can take over where Albus leaves off, it is Bill."

"Well, before we descend into a plain argument, I will accept nominations." Said Dumbledore, taking a quill and piece of parchment. "As outgoing leader, I nominate Harry. This must be seconded by at least five other members for him to be considered a candidate. Does anyone second it?"

Remus stood, "I do."

Ginny stood, "As do I."

Ron followed, "That is three."

Hermione followed suit, "Only one more needed then."

There was silence around the table before the last person stood, an unlikely source;

"I distrusted Potter from the moment he rejoined our side, but it was him who made the mission it was, and his leadership skills shone through. They say The Dark Lord only feared Albus, because he was the only one who could best him. Potter should take over because now he is the only one with that power. I second the nomination." Said Severus Snape.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well then, Harry is an official candidate. Any other nominations."

"I nominate Kingsley Shacklebolt." Said Moody, standing.

"I reject the nomination." Said Kingsley, "I have no wish to be the leader."

"I nominate Bill Weasley." Said Charlie, standing.

"Seconded." Said Percy.

"Agreed." Said Neville rising.

"I am with Neville and Percy." Said Dean.

Seamus was next to rise and agree; "I don't want to see _him_" he shot a look at Harry, "in charge."

The final nod of agreement came from Sturgis Podmore.

"Any other nominations?" asked Albus. There were none, the consensus of those opposed to Harry was that Bill was the best among them.

"For the purposes of simplicity, would all those who are in favour of Bill being leader move to this side of me," he gestured left, "and those for Harry the other."

Those opposed to Harry's leadership were healthy in number; mainly those who had been wronged by him when he was the Duke, however most interestingly the rest were people who just did not know him that well; people like Charlie, Percy, Sturgis Podmore and Fleur.

"The numbers are fifteen in favour of Bill, to fourteen in favour of Harry; with me included it is a tie."

"In that case," said Harry, "I would like to withdraw from the running."

"What?" said Hermione in shock, "You are going to give up?"

"Hermione – everyone – I would not be able to run the order well at all if half of the people didn't support me, heck some people down right hate me. No one who voted for me has a problem with Bill."

"He is right." Sighed Kingsley, who had voted for Harry.

"Very well then." Smiled Dumbledore trying to wear a mask of contentedness, despite Harry not being elected.

"Bill, I would ask you to join me afterwards to swear the oath – Minerva would you act as witness?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Well then, all that remains is for me to thank you for your service under my command, and say that Bill shall set the date for the next meeting. Thank You."

The meeting ended and the participants exited, many stopping to thank Dumbledore or shake his hand as they left. Bill waited by his side, in order to swear the oath.

"Harry." He said, stopping him, "I am not one of the ones who think you are evil or whatever. I just think you aren't the man to lead because of your past. No hard feelings?"

"None at all, Bill." Harry smiled. "I will do everything I can to help the Order, don't you worry about that."

There was a nod of understanding between the two men; subconsciously however they knew that what was happening was what was easy; not what was right.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So here is the latest chapter, the story is back up and running. I haven't written anything new for this story in over a year, so I apologise if there are any inconsistencies from previous chapters. I would rather get more chapters out than be looking backwards trying to fix them. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 22**

"Settle down you three." Said Harry, with a calm air of authority, as he walked into the living room of Twelve Grimmauld Place to conduct his first Defence Lesson. It was a far-cry from his Hogwarts days with a classroom full of bustling and excited First Years awaiting learning. Now it was James, Victoire and Teddy sat upon a sofa, arguing.

"Wands away." Harry continued, inwardly cringing at how much he sounded like Professor Umbridge. There was a groan from James and Teddy.

"What? No practical lesson? Dad…" James grumbled.

"Who said anything about non-practicality? All I said was wands away. You are eleven, at the moment you don't have the power necessary to conjure a powerful enough shield to block most spells that death eaters will use." Harry replied, before continuing.

"If you get caught in an attack, at your age, you need to think about getting out of there – escaping- even before you think about attacking back. We have three lessons per week, today we will be looking at escaping from these situations, Wednesday's lessons will be theoretical and Friday's we will start to look at some basic offensive spells. Questions?"

The three friends continued to look sheepish – even Victoire, who in the groups other lessons so far that day had thousands of questions, was quiet.

"Ok, on your feet," barked Harry. "First up dodging." He conjured differently coloured hacky-sacks, green, red and blue.

"If you can dodge these, you can dodge spells – every one that hits you means more homework. A blue one, half an inch on your essay, a red one – one inch, and the green one?" He picked up the green hacky-sack, weighing it in his and, tossing it in the air a couple of times.

" This represents the killing curse, one of these bad boys hits you, and it is two inches on the essay. You don't want any homework – you try harder. BEGIN!" he shouted the final word, lobbing a blue sack straight towards the children, it hitting Teddy straight in the face, knocking him backwards over the sofa.

XX

"Eight inches! Eight!" grumbled Teddy as he left the living room an hour later.

"I don't know what you are complaining about," James said, frowning, "I have two more than you! I thought he would go easy on me, being my dad and all. If anything he was harder on me than you two!"

"Obviously," began Victoire, "He wants to keep you safe. By going hard on you now, there is more of a chance you will keep yourself safe in a real danger situation. Besides, you know about my relationship with physical activity…" she continued, rubbing a small bruise on her arm.

"Fifteen inches!" she exclaimed, "I have never had anything that long."

"That's what she said!" came a shout from the kitchen where Fred and George were experimenting.

"FRED, GEORGE!" came Ginny's voice followed by the sound of a frying pan being thrown across the room. "They are children!"

Teddy laughed uproariously.

"Ugh. Teddy, your sense of humour is so purile. Grow up." Said Victoire, shaking her head at the immaturity of her friend.

"Me! I'm not the one who cracked the joke!" said Teddy defending himself, a look of shocked innocence upon his face.

"You're right, I shouldn't have expected anything better from you. Idiot." Huffed Victoire as she stomped off to her room.

"Women. Bloody hell. Come on James, let's go get some food." Teddy said, shaking his head.

What the two boys didn't know as they wandered to the Dining room in search of lunch was that Ginny's tirade directed to Fred and George had ceased, and that she had heard the tail end of their conversation. She smiled to herself.

Her son, niece, and Teddy were just like another trio she had once known. Harry, Hermione and Ron would not notice it; people rarely do notice these sorts of things. But Ginny did. She was an outsider from the trio most of the way through Hogwarts, yet was close enough to them to notice the small things about their relationship that were now visible in the trio mark two.

Part of her was happy with the link between the two groups – the strength of their friendship during their Hogwarts years was legendary – The Stone, The Chamber, Sirius, The Tournament, The DA – to name but a few. Those three were a perfect team.

Yet another part of her was worried. Despite the fact that she _knew_ Harry had not voluntarily turned to the dark, deep down she wondered if he hadn't been driven away.

In reality Ginny's fears were unfounded, yet having been what she had been through, the fear that she could lose Harry again, or worse lose James was unbearable, and any link between the two was something she couldn't help but think about. The sooner Harry ended this war, the better.

XX

The Order met later on that day, in the evening, to discuss the next step in the recently reignited war.

"Well," said Bill, standing up nervously clearing his throat, "having held various discussions throughout the day with various members of the order."

Here, he glanced towards Ginny and Poppy Pomfrey, "What I believe is most crucial, before we begin any form of attack, is the restocking of supplies – namely medical supplies."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the gathered members, it was a sensible move.

"The few supplies we had remaining were nearly all used up in the raid on Azkaban – and those we had stockpiled at Dumbledore Manor were either destroyed in the battle, or we simply cannot rely upon them, there is a very realistic chance the Death Eaters tampered with them."

There were a few glances towards Harry and Snape – both of whom nodded.

"It is something the Death Eaters do, tamper with potions, so that when they were used in confidence, they would cause pain and death where Death Eaters were not even present." Explained Snape.

"Exactly." Agreed Bill, "So we have two real objectives; for the short term we need potions, the longer term we need potions ingredients. So what I am proposing is a two pronged attack – one on the old St Mungos building."

Shortly after Voldemort had taken power he had relocated St Mungos out of its 'filthy muggle' surroundings into a newer, more centralised location for magical folk.

"There we can take any old potions supplies, potions with a long life span – and any other supplies we see necessary. Secondly, a raid upon the Apothecary warehouses."

These warehouses were owned by the companies who sold the Apothecaries in places such as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade their supplies. They also sold abroad, which was ideal for the Order, as the supplies would be vast and diverse.

"Severus, Madame Pomfrey, Ginny – I want you to compile a list of the most essential supplies we need, ideally items with which we can continue to use, and grow our own supplies."

"That should be simple enough – those warehouses are _very_ well stocked." Replied Pomfrey.

"Charlie, I want you to lead the team going into St Mungos, Albus and Snape I want you two there too – there won't, ideally, be any fighting, so Snape your cover won't be blown, and Albus I know you feel you are no longer up to scratch, though we still need your expertise there."

Charlie nodded, although he wasn't the most obvious choice for a leader, he and Bill shared a close bond as the two oldest Weasley brothers. Bill trusted him with his life.

"Hermione, Ron you two along with Alastor are in charge of the Warehouse raids. There will be fighting here, that is only to be expected – so bear this in mind when selecting your raiding party."

Bills authoritative manner when addressing the Order gained him much admiration.

"Anybody have any suggestions as to how the missions could be improved?" Everyone looked to Dumbledore, expecting him to chip in, however a different voice interjected, while he remained silent.

"I think we need a distraction." Said Remus Lupin. "Whenever we were planning let's say… our shenanigans as Marauders, we always needed a distraction so nobody would pay attention to the real goings on."

"He's right you know." Said Fred, George nodding in agreement.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree too – having been on the receiving end of most of these so called shenanigans." Grumbled Snape. A low ripple of laughter went through the room.

"Right then…Fred, George, Remus – Harry you too. Cause a distraction." Harry shook his head.

"I do think a distraction is needed, but I don't think we should completely empty out Headquarters. It leaves us vulnerable. I will to volunteer to stay behind, there are students here after all."

Neville laughed wryly, "Tch. Just like the dark side, letting the others do the hard work, whilst you sit back and do nothing."

"Longbottom – that is enough. I won't worn you again." Snapped Bill. "Harry, there is no need for protection here. The fidelius charm is as strong as ever – the only previous threat to us was you and now that you are back with us, that threat is eliminated."

"That is understandable, Bill, but you really cannot underestimate Tom, he is a resourceful bugger. We need either me or a small force to remain here to protect the students."

"I'm sorry Harry, no. Until we carry out this mission and re-supply we cannot make any progress in this war. We _need _this mission to be a success. Nothing will happen. The older students will keep an eye on the younger ones. That is final."

"Very well…" sighed Harry. Bill was the leader of the order, and he simply had to respect that. He tried to reassure himself internally that the only threat to the Order –himself – was no longer a problem, yet it did not bring him any peace. He just had a feeling that something was amiss. A nagging doubt that made him feel uneasy. But why?

XX

Lord Voldemort looked down quizzically at the locket that had, until oh so recently been worn as a controlling device by his enforcer, The Duke. Events had transpired against him, the locket had left his Apprentice's body, and The Duke had ceased to be and Harry Potter, the biggest threat to the Empire, had been reborn.

Yet, all hope was not lost. So long as Albus Dumbledore was still living, there was always the smallest chance that The Duke could be turned against him, in much the same way that Potter had been turned to his side. A precaution had been taken.

Whilst the power of Voldemort's soul contained within the locket had amplified the control of the Imperius curse upon Potter, – in a way The Duke was feeding from the locket - the locket also fed upon Potter. Nothing monumental or draining, but in a way it studied everything about its wearer. The magical signature, the fighting style – even Potter's thoughts and fears – was monitored. It was safe to say there was a considerable 'residue' as it were left over from the time the locket spent upon The Duke.

It was the power and information the locket now contained that Voldemort now pondered over. The ritual he had planned was long – and arduous – but the result would be worth it. He would have a new Duke, one with no shred of good within him, nothing tying him to the light side. Of course he would need to sacrifice five or six Death Eaters in order give his new enforcer the sheer magical power necessary to be the brutal machine that the first Duke was, but that was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.

After all, who better to defeat Potter – than the physical embodiment of his own dark side. Who better to defeat Potter than…Potter?

XX

**Please, relax, read, and review! Thanks Indie.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Here is the next chapter – hope you all enjoy it. Please drop me a review if you can.**

**Chapter 23**

Eric Jugson screamed silently, trying to bypass the silencing charm that had placed upon him. It was useless though. He had just seen four of his death eater colleagues tied down in runes drawn in blood and slaughtered by the Dark Lord.

This was certainly not what he had in mind during his time at Hogwarts, a proud member of Slytherin House. He had thought that – being a Slytherin – he would take up a prominent position in the Ministry, whilst swearing fealty to the Emperor, like his father had before him. He believed the days of Death Eaters being tortured and killed by their Lord were over. He was wrong.

His eyes widened in fear as, once again, a faint light left the corpse of the Death Eater to his right, travelling into the mysterious locket suspended in midair in the centre of the circle made up of the bloody pentagrams and Death Eater corpses.

The Dark Lord disappeared from view as he walked behind Jugson. He knew what was coming. The chanting he had heard four times previously began once more, and Jugson awaited the inevitable slicing of his skin by the silver dagger.

He felt a draining sensation. It was not painful. It was almost…worse. It was not the type of drain felt when out of energy, or when mentally exhausted. It was almost as if a part of him was leaving him. Not his soul, like he had read about during his studies on Dementors and their kiss, like his very magical essence was leaving him.

He did not even scream, nor flinch when the knife pressed firmly into his neck, blood spilling from his jugular vein. His last thought was one of pure, emptiness.

His magic left him and slowly drifted towards the locket. The ritual was almost complete.

XX

Harry and Ron sat in one of the living rooms of Grimmauld Place, whittling away the time by playing a game of chess, though this was secondary to the conversations they were having.

"…so we eventually find Teddy and James in Hermione's study, they have both completely forgotten about the game of hide and seek, and are now drawing all over Hermione's books!" chuckled Ron, absent mindedly moving one of his pawns.

"Wow…I can't imagine that went down well at all!" laughed Harry.

"You'd be surprised…it's not that she has mellowed out, she just has a soft spot in her heart for her niece and nephew – and Teddy our honorary nephew. The pictures they drew that day still have pride of place on our Fridge door." Ron smiled at the memory.

"I would never have guessed…" Harry's smile soon left his face. "I can't believe I missed so much…I missed his entire childhood. You know I always told myself that I would be there for my kids if I ever had any – the Dursleys were never there for me, and I'll be damned if I treated my child the way they treated Dudley."

Ron snorted wryly, "Don't worry, mate. You have his entire life ahead of you. And who knows – maybe you and Ginny will have more. Oh and if me and Hermione ever take the plunge, you owe me _plenty_ of babysitting weekends!"

"For sure. You have no idea how nice that sounds, weekends in looking after the kids, nothing to worry about. Seriously though Ron – thank you. For looking after Ginny and James. From what I hear, Ginny was in a pretty vulnerable state after I…well you know."

"Shut up, Harry." Said Ron smiling and shaking his head, "Do you really think I was going to abandon my own sister and nephew? In all honesty I didn't do it for you – I did it for her. I may have abandoned you during the tournament in fourth year, but we were kids back then. I have grown up- we all did. We had to."

The two of them remained in a companionable silence. Although they were playing chess, their minds were elsewhere. Eventually, however the silence was ended by the arrival of Dean, Seamus and Neville.

The three entered the room, and shot Harry dirty looks, moving over to the sofas. They didn't say anything, the memory of Bill's reprimand still fresh in their minds.

The silence moved from companionable to uneasy, the tension – palpable. Finally Dean spoke;

"Hey, Ron – come over and join us, we need to catch up."

"Uh, ok sure – Harry you coming?"

"No." said Seamus, "We just meant you, Ron – we don't want to speak to _him._"

"Come on you guys," sighed Ron, groaning, "Can't you just put the past where it belongs – in the past. Harry wasn't in control when you guys were captured."

"No." spat Neville, "That is bollocks Ron – and you know it. You were there in fourth year Defence, you remember as well as I do the ease with which he threw of a dark wizard's Imperius curse. You seriously want me to believe that after eleven years he couldn't throw it off – let alone question it?"

"Neville…it has been explained to you before! The locket contained Voldemort's essence, it amplified the power of the curse exponentially over Harry – nobody could throw off that curse."

"Oh, right – this locket that isn't here anymore, this locket that so conveniently explains his turning. You are really willing to lap this up aren't you? I am not having any of it, that is just some bogus cover up story so that he can infiltrate the Order and destroy us from the inside." Said Neville, angrily.

"Neville, I honestly thought better from you!" laughed Ron, "I never thought you could be so thick. If he really wanted to destroy the Order – why would he help to liberate half of it's members?"

"He has a point Neville…"said Dean, Seamus nodding reluctantly in agreement.

"NO!" shouted Neville, "Are you guys really willing to forget, what happened that night we were captured.

_Neville, Seamus and Dean's hands were bound, their wands taken as they were slowly led down the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley. It was dark, nobody was around. Their plan had been to raid Borgin and Burkes – stealing a few artefacts, and destroying most others. They had barely even entered the shop before they were accosted, the shop was surrounded._

_As soon as they had been stopped they knew that the game was up. Such precision in their defeat could only mean one thing – The Duke was in charge. Any other person and they had a good chance of fighting their way out, through the Death Eaters poor organisation. They had learnt enough to know this was not an option with the Duke in charge._

_Now they were lined up outside Gringotts Bank, an aggressively bright light shone in their faces._

"_These are the trouble makers, sir." Came the voice from behind the mask of a Death Eater._

"_I recognize these faces." Snarled the voice from behind the black and silver mask._

"_Longbottom, Thomas, Finnegan. Blood traitors the lot of them. Associations with The Order of the Phoenix, the rebel scum. What to do with them?" The Duke continued._

"_Harry, please it's us – your room mates…please…"said Neville, quietly, so that only The Duke could hear him._

_The two of them stared into each others eyes. There was nothing, The Duke's eyes were dead._

"_To Azkaban. Take them, quickly." The order was barked, as The Duke turned on his heel and left, apparating as he walked away._

"You looked me right in the eyes and virtually sentenced me to death. To never see the light of day again. And you want me to forget – to forgive? So what if he saved me from that hell? It was him that put me there." Spat Neville.

"What can I say Neville?" Said Harry, shrugging. Ron was just talking about growing up – he had done so. Harry remembered back to the start of their fifth year – to a situation eerily similar to this, when Seamus had accused Harry of lying about Voldemort's resurrection. Harry hadn't taken that well and a rift had caused in the dorm, he had aggressively fought against Seamus, in a hope that it would change his mind. Fat chance. Ron was not the only one who had grown up.

"I can't take away what I did – I can apologise. I am sincerely, truly sorry for my actions when I was the Duke. All I can say is that whilst it was my body, it was not my actions. I can't make you believe me though."

Harry walked from the room, leaving a somewhat stunned group behind him.

XX

Draco Malfoy and his Aunt Bellatrix anxiously awaited the arrival of their Lord in the main meeting room. Their eyes were drawn to the entrance to the Dark Lord's personal quarters, where he had been for a number of hours now. The last thing they knew was five young Death Eaters being summoned inside, they had not returned yet either.

"What do you suppose it taking him so long?" groaned Draco, moving towards one of the seats in the room.

"Enough of that insolence, Draco." Snapped Bellatrix, "The Dark Lord will arrive when he wants. Do not question him."

"Right. Whatever. What do you suppose he wants with us anyway?" asked Draco, now sitting down with his legs reclined upon the large table in the centre of the room.

"I don't know. Perhaps it is more punishment for our failing at Azkaban…we deserve it."

The door shut – they had not even heard it open.

"Deserve it, you do." Came the words from Lord Voldemort. "However, that is not why I have summoned you."

Draco stumbled to his feet quickly, knocking the chair backwards as he did so in his haste to stand up. Voldemort merely rolled his eyes.

"What is the status on Dumbledore Manor?" he asked.

"We have it under constant supervision, though so far there has been no attempt to access it." Bellatrix replied.

"And the medical room I asked you to sabotage?" Voldemort continued.

"We stripped it of some of the rarer potions and supplies, and spiked the rest." Draco answered.

"And there has been no attempt to access it whatsoever?" Voldemort pressed.

"None, my Emperor. If I may ask, why the focus upon the supply room – we are more than fully stocked here." Draco said.

"You may ask, though do not presume as to guess my intent." Warned Voldemort, "Being the headquarters for the rebellion, that is the largest hoard of medical supplies they have. There is simply no chance they have enough to launch any more attacks – especially after the debacle at Azkaban."

"Well that is a good thing, surely, My Emperor?"

"It is, Bella, yes." Nodded Voldemort, "Not only does it mean our enemies are very low on key supplies, it allows us to predict their next move – to an extent."

"My Emperor?" asked Draco, not fully understanding.

"They will obviously try to resupply, you halfwit!" snapped Bella, "What would you have us do, Emperor, sir?"

"Increase the monitors on all import zones – they could try and hijack incoming supplies. They could also strike upon any of the three Apothecary suppliers and indeed the apothecaries themselves. I want a constant watch upon all three, with Death Eaters ready to be called upon at any time." The Dark Lord instructed.

"Very well, my Lord Emperor." Said Bella, bowing.

"When you hear of any major activity by the rebels you _will_ inform me immediately- I have important plans that need to be put into motion. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Emperor." Said Draco and Bella, bowing.

"Leave me." Said Voldemort turning away from his two Death Eaters.

Voldemort walked back into his private quarters where the locket remained suspended in mid-air. The magic it had absorbed was now beginning to shoot lines of pure magic in various motions. The vague shape of a human was beginning to form.

Voldemort waved his wand lazily, blood from the corpses of the dead Death Eaters began to flow towards the human shape.

"And when the fools do attempt to steal from the Empire, you my Enforcer will be ready and waiting. You know the secrets of the Order, and you shall strike when they leave their soft underbelly exposed."

The vague shape of a hand now solidified somewhat, a fully visible arm now formed. The hand clenched itself into a fist. The owner of the hand was ready to fight.

XX

**What did you think? Please let me know! Hope you enjoyed it. Cheers, Indie.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:**** Here you go, next chapter, where we learn a little more about Dark Harry, or The Duke as he will now be known, and the plans for the future of the Order. Relax, read and if you want - Review! Happy reading folks!**

**Chapter 24**

"Duke?" said Voldemort, loudly and clearly. "Can you hear me?"

Chains rattled as The Duke nodded. "Yes, my lord Emperor."

He was chained in the event he became unpredictable, that the ritual or spells has not worked and they had created a horrific, powerful creature. However, other than an initial spell of violence whereupon the chained man tried to attack the Death Eaters chaining him - indeed he throttled one with the chain – there seemed to be no problems. Quite the opposite – bloodlust and a certain degree of madness were preferable for Voldemort – Bellatrix Lestrange was proof of that.

"Good…"Voldemort smirked, "Good."

"My mask, Master? My Wand?" asked The Duke with a hint of nervousness.

"Rookwood – mask and robe him." Snapped Voldemort to his servant.

Black battle robes were brought to the Duke, and he was dressed, with some difficulty considering the chains. After he was robed, a mahogany chest was brought before him.

Rookwood opened it to reveal the black and silver mask that had become a symbol of fear to so many during the rise and rule of the Empire. A smile and dangerous gleam appeared in the eyes of the newly resurrected Duke as he saw it.

Rookwood moved it into place upon his face, as Avery clamped the holding mechanism upon the back.

"Weld it." Spat The Duke. "I don't want it to come off. It is my face, it is me. That mask is power."

"Surely not my lord? The process will be most painful?" asked Avery looking to Voldemort for confirmation.

"Do as the Duke commands." Ordered Voldemort nodding to his Death Eaters.

"Very well…"

Rookwood clamped the mechanism shut, securing the mask to his face. Whilst this would usually be enough – indeed it had been with the original Duke (though he never took the mask off). He pointed his wand at the mask that encased the Dark Lord's enforcer's head and mumbled the binding spell.

The mask heated up, to the point it became red – nearly white – with heat. The smell of burning flesh was palpable and stung the nostrils of all present in the room. The Duke screamed, though it was not clear if it was through pain or pleasure. Indeed, the latter became more plausible as the mask cooled again, and the screams descended into laughter.

"Unchain me." He breathed out, ominously. When nobody reacted he shouted, "UNCHAIN ME! NOW!"

Avery moved towards him, unlocking the chain by his wrist. Almost as soon as the wrist was free, it shot up and grabbed Avery by the neck. He was picked up from the floor.

"If I ask you to weld the mask to my face then you do it. Do not disobey me."

Avery struggled to speak, even nod as the breath was squeezed from him. If the Duke was trying to teach him a lesson about obeying orders it was frivolous – there would not be a chance for him to learn his lesson. There was a gruesome 'snap' as either the bones in his neck gave way, or his windpipe was crushed, then a clatter as his corpse hit the floor.

"And that goes for all of you!" said the newly robed and re-masked Duke, turning to face the Death Eaters.

"Wonderful!" smiled Voldemort. "Now Duke, join me in my chambers if you please. You have information I simply _must_ know."

XX

"Is everyone clear on the priorities?" asked Bill, to the room of Order Members. Various faces nodded, some mumbled in the affirmative.

"St Mungos Team ask Albus or Severus if there is any doubt – they know which supplies are most crucial if time is of the essence. The same goes for you Warehouse team, ask Hermione or Ginny."

Harry frowned, inwardly objecting to the fact that Ginny was going into the danger zone, however to the Order she was of value – someone who knew what supplies would be needed for medical supplies, someone who could fight and not have any cover blown.

"Fred, George, Harry – are you clear on your objectives?" Harry nodded.

"Of course, the ol' 'hey, look over here routine'" nodded Fred.

"Right you are – though I have to say, I cannot remember the last time we were the ones doing the distraction for the prank that was about to occur…" agreed George.

"This is no prank you two – this is a serious mission." Scolded Arthur.

"Hate to disagree with you, Pa, but this is simply raiding Snape's supply cupboards at Hogwarts again." Fred replied. Snape looked livid, but bit his lip.

"Except it is Voldemort, not Snape, and warehouses and abandoned hospitals instead of cupboards…maybe you are right." Countered George.

"Just…just…shut up." Sighed Bill, shaking his head.

Harry examined the situation, however you looked at it, Dumbledore would not have handled the twins like that. The fact that they were Bill's brothers and could pull his strings so easily was damaging to his leadership.

"Portkeys are in 15minutes from the living room and kitchen for the warehouse and hospital teams respectively. Good luck folks."

XX

"Supplies. Contaminate them." Said The Duke, thoughtfully.

"If you have thought to do that, then don't you think Potter would also think that? They know the supplies are rigged and so will make no attempt to salvage them."

"Very well. Potter may think like me, but I also think like him." Smirked the Duke beneath his mask.

"The Order's next move then?" drawled Voldemort, "You think they will move against Hogwarts – indeed the Ministry. Perhaps Gringotts – they could seek to control the econo-"

"No." The Duke shook his head. Lord Voldemort looked to be angered at the fact he was interrupted. Had it been anyone but the Duke he would have punished them.

"No…you say the medical supplies at Dumbledore's manor were extensive?"

"At the very least, yes."

"Well without them, then they of course need more supplies. We should monitor all Apothecaries and their suppliers immediately." The Duke deduced.

"Obviously. We should also place a guard upon the Pureblood Hospital, and the Health Centres those less worthy use." Voldemort added to the plan.

"I don't think so. To move against us there would be too aggressive, it would defeat the purpose of taking medical supplies. In all likelihood they would use more than they could capture just by attacking us there. Come on…what is your next move, Potter." He growled.

Inside his head the thought of a sick and injured Arthur Weasley flashed through his head, followed by a babbling Gilderoy Lockhart and two mentally damaged patients handing a boy…_Neville Longbottom_…some bubblegum wrappers. These thoughts were familiar to him…they were his memories, yet it was as if he was one step removed from them. Like the experience one would get viewing memories inside a pensieve, though instantaneous.

"St Mungos. They will raid St Mungos." He asserted.

"That decrepit old pit?" Voldemort laughed, "There is hardly anything worth taking there, surely."

"Perhaps not, but neither we or they know that for sure."

"I hope – for your sake, Duke, that you are right. Plan your mission accordingly." Voldemort turned to leave the room, though as he did so he looked back at The Duke, his creation.

"It is good to have your presence back, Duke."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"My Lord – what?"

"My Lord _Emperor._" Came the reply, with almost the barest hint of a sneer.

"Know this, Duke, I created you, I can destroy you too. Do not forget that."

XX

Having said various goodbyes, with Teddy and James having _promised _not to get into any mischief, and Victoire having promised not to let them get into mischief ("Yeah like she could stop us" muttered James). Ginny and Harry had also said their goodbyes, more privately, though both consciously holding back in an attempt to reassure themselves that nothing would go wrong.

The teams were preparing to move out, Harry, Fred and George waiting behind as they were departing separately.

Bill stood with the team going to the Warehouses, the notable members consisting of Moody, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Neville, Luna, Arthur and Molly. Moody along with Bill was co-ordinating the raid.

Dumbledore and Snape were in charge of the raid to St Mungos, with the key members of this group being Charlie Weasley, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Kingsley, Seamus, Dean and Madame Pomfrey.

The relocated Weasley clock began to chime, signalling that they should move out, and as the portkeys began to activate Harry caught Ginny's eye, and a spark of understanding shot between them; _stay safe_.

The meeting room went from being an entirely full room, to an almost entirely empty one in the blink of an eye, leaving Harry, Fred and George on their own.

Harry was frustrated that he wasn't part of the raiding teams, but he understood Bill's logic; if there was going to be any fighting it would be at either the distraction or the warehouse. Harry was an extremely capable fighter, so it made sense for him to be involved in the fighting, therefore the choice was fairly straightforward – send around five Order members who could be put to better use stealing supplies to create a distraction, or send one – Harry.

"Right – do you two have everything we need?" Asked Harry, turning to the twins.

"Right here," said George patting a muggle holdall bag, ominously.

"Great, give me a minute." Said, Harry leaving the meeting room. He walked purposely into one of the living rooms where a few of the sixth and seventh year students were sitting, studying, playing chess or generally chatting.

"Ryan – can I have a word?" Harry asked Ryan Jones, the (unofficial) Head boy, son of Hestia.

"Professor Potter?" asked Jones curiously when it was just the two of them in the corridor.

"Look Ryan, it is just going to be the students here when Fred, George and I leave, I need you to be in charge, to be on the ball."

"Don't worry professor, I will make sure nobody misbehaves, most of the younger students are probably asleep already."

"No. It's not that…If anything happens and this place is…_breached_ shall we say, you get yourselves and the younger students out of here – the floo is active, if you need to use it go to _Number 4, Privet Drive_. It's where I grew up."

Harry knew the blood wards were no longer active there, but there were other wards that had protected him as a child that would take some time to collapse, even if Voldemort knew the location of the Dursleys home.

"4 Privet Drive…right." said Jones nodding in understanding.

"The occupants might not be too happy about a bunch of teens turning up, if they cause trouble just stun them. I will deal with the fall out later."

"Right…"said Jones looking a little more confused this time. "Good luck on the mission, Professor."

"Thanks Jones, you are in charge – keep a watch out front – any suspicious activity, then just go."

There was a nod between the two of them, as Jones went back into the living room. Harry was certainly not happy that Headquarters were being left in the hands of the students

XX

Ginny arrived outside the wards of the first major Apothecary Warehouse. She turned to nod at Bill, attempting to indicate the wards.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "basic wards that security companies roll out; big fee, crap wards. Should only take a minute to bypass them – these are nothing compared to some of the Pyramids I dealt with before the Empire."

Ginny smiled reassured, whilst Moody gathered the others around, "Here is the main body of the plan – over there by those large bay doors-" he pointed over to a series of large double, almost garage doors.

"They are where the deliveries leave from, the crates are brought out and then portkeyed outdoors-"

"Why the heck don't they just portkey them from inside – or floo them?" asked Ron, confused.

"Sending a bunch of delicate potions ingredients through a fire, not a great idea. And you know that spinning you get when a portkey goes off, there isn't a lot of room inside those doors – potential for smashing. And of course the potency of the ingredients would be ruined if you tried to shrink them," Answered Arthur, pre-empting Ron's next question.

"Oh…right."

"Save the questions for later, Weasley- erm, Ron." Moody corrected himself when Bill, Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Hermione and Bill all reacted. He continued;

"Now according to our _intelligence_ there are three _very_ large order due to go out, must be to the major European cities. What we need to do is get in, find out what is in these orders, if they meet our experts," he gestured to Hermione and Ginny, "standards.

"If they do, get them out of there. If we need anything else then that means finding out where they are kept and getting there – Ron, Neville, you two take charge of that. Fleur, Luna you concentrate on how we get the stuff out, portkey ought to suffice."

"We have a hole in the wards. We should have about an hour or two undetected. If we can get in and out in that time, great – if not then I guess we have a fight on our hands."

XX

The raid group upon St Mungos landed in the old foyer of the long abandoned hospital, the wards having long faded. Dust and dilapidation was the sight that met them. The various gold plated ward names had been stolen, leaving faded shadows where they had once stood. The signs giving directions were falling down, their purpose now frivolous.

"A sad sight indeed…"sighed Dumbledore, shaking his head, "But more pressing matters confront us – Poppy, having worked here please direct us to the storage facilities."

"And folks be careful – this place is probably crawling with doxies, boggarts and Merlin knows what else…"instructed Charlie.

The group moved cautiously down the abandoned staircases, past jaded portraits of former physicians, healers and nurses. Remus had to catch Tonks, who nearly went flying headfirst down the stairs after stepping on a broken step, such were the perils of a decaying building.

"This is the storage floor – the potions cupboards are on the left." Confirmed Madame Pomfrey when the group had reached the very bottom of the staircases, arriving at the basement stores. "All the potions should be labelled."

"Use the lists I have given you, many of the potions will have expired, and feeding an expired potion to a patient will most likely cause death, not before a great deal of pain." Snape lectured, holding out a piece of parchment with a list of potions on them.

"So please don't ignore them, as I will not be held responsible for anybody's idio-" Snape stopped abruptly and gasped in pain, clutching his arm.

"The mark?" asked Dumbledore, anxiously.

"Yes. Albus I need to go – my cover…"

"Go, this only means the twins and Harry's distraction is working." Nodded Charlie.

Snape left the room to return to the staircases, where a few seconds later came the sharp _crack_ of apparition.

"Well, you heard the man, you have the lists, let's get to work." shouted Charlie, clapping his hands.

XX

Harry, Fred and George crouched behind a bin on the corner of Diagon and Knockturn Alley. They were preparing to launch their distraction. Diagon Alley was a shadow of its former self, having become a bigger version of Knocturn Alley over the years. The plan was to stage a fake attack upon Gringotts.

Fred and George had a few tricks up their sleeve, including a modified version of their Day Dream charms, that would make anybody watching the Alley believe that the three of them were actually seventy, all trying to attack Gringotts. They has several batches of fireworks to make it seem like spells were flying about.

"George – I need you to head into the pub just back there, and when I give the signal tell them that there is looting going on in Diagon Alley. Fred – when I do that, smash some windows, cause a little chaos."

Harry was relying upon the fact that it had been the Quidditch League Cup Final today – as James had extensively told him about - and that in the pub there would either be a bunch of drunk and very happy fans, or a bunch of drunk and very pissed of fans to make the riot seem more authentic.

"Righto, Harry," grinned George.

"Can do," agreed Fred.

"Ok, let's get on with this then."

Harry strode out onto the Alley with Fred, George heading in the opposite direction. After a minute or so Harry sent up the image of a flaming Phoenix in the sky – that was sure to catch the attention of the Empire. Behind him he heard the shattering of numerous windows and the sound of various alarm wards wailing.

Next to him a large batch of fireworks started fizzing, sending various coloured beams of light everywhere – looking exactly like a battle field. Fred soon joined him as they sent various blasting spells towards the bank.

Then came a low rumbling sound. The sound of a mob. Harry looked back towards Knockturn Alley – to see a very proud George, grinning from ear-to-ear sprinting so that he didn't get caught up in the baying pack of Quidditch fan-cum-looters behind him. He was in his element – causing trouble.

The mob exploded onto the Alley, heading straight for the more expensive shops, smashing yet more windows as they did so, pilfering, stealing and robbing as they went.

"Yeah! Down with the Empire!" shouted Fred, in an attempt to rouse a rebellious atmosphere.

"Down with the Empire!" a few roared back, though more starting up a Qudditch chant.

"_There's only one Barry Ryan_" came a chant from the fans, alluding to the Captain of the Tornadoes, who had just won the cup that day, beating Puddlemere United.

Evidently this was the wrong thing to chant, as soon after, Harry became aware of a group of very angry Puddlmere fans pouring from the doors of the Leakey Cauldron, still angry, bitter and sore about losing in the cup final. Some joined the looting, however the majority just began duelling and fighting the rival fans.

Harry smiled to himself. It was the perfect storm. To an outsider there was now _serious_ civil unrest upon the most important street in the Empire, all under the banner of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry's smiled faltered slightly as he caught an eye of the time – the riot had been going on for nearly twenty minutes and was only getting worse – however there was no sign of anyone to stop them.

Where were the Death Eaters?

XX

"My Lord Emperor, Duke, sirs – the rebels have been detected in both St Mungos and the Warehouses." Reported Draco Malfoy entering Voldemort's meeting room.

"Just as you predicted, Duke." Smirked Voldemort.

"My Lords – there is rioting in Diagon Alley, and reports are suggesting that the rebels are trying to attack Gringotts." Came a second voice, this time from Bellatrix.

"Ignore it, it is merely a distraction, they want our attention so they can carry out their potions heist." Snapped The Duke.

The Duke then turned to the assembled Death Eaters.

"Come with me, we shall put an end to this potion thievery."

XX

**AN: So, end of chapter – but where is the Duke going – to the Warehouses OR St Mungos? Find out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one, and please let me know if you did, drop me a review! Cheers, Indie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Good news is the story is back on track and I have a full comprehensive plan written out, so things should hopefully move on fairly rapidly from here. Enjoy;****  
**

**Chapter 25**

"Fred, George – something is wrong!" Harry shouted. "Why is nobody here – why aren't they trying to stop us?"

"What do you mean – you think they are on to us?" queried George.

"They know this is nothing but a distraction?" Fred pushed on with the questioning.

"That is exactly what I think." Nodded Harry, his thoughts whirring around his head at great speeds.

"Well if they are on to us, then…Mum and Dad!" Fred looked worried now.

"Not to mention Charlie at St Mungos!" George continued with a sense of realization.

"Fred – go to St Mungos, stay hidden, report back at the situation. George same goes for you at the Warehouses, in fact I will go with you…unless…" Harry frowned, a look of deep concentration appearing upon his face, shortly followed by one of sheer panic.

"Headquarters!" he shouted.

"But the Fidelius…"George said, meekly.

"If there is one thing I have learned, never take anything for granted when Voldemort is involved." With that Harry turned and apparated away, back to check upon his son and the rest of the children.

XX

Remus and Charlie levitated two of the last few trunks full of potions out of the store rooms and into the corridor of the St Mungos basement. Dumbledore was currently with Pomfrey ascertaining which of the trunks it was safe to use shrinking charms on. Suddenly from along the corridor there was a huge crashing sound.

Everyone spun around, wands out, ready to defend themselves.

"Sorry! That was me!" came Tonks' voice from along the corridor, "knocked a shelf over…"

Despite having grown up considerably and being a mother, Tonks had not lost her knack for clumsiness, thus the order members and her friends were used to it.

"Merlin, Tonks! I warned you all those years ago during training, slow down. You realize if there were enemies around that would have led them right to us!" Kingsley scolded.

"If? Why, I need not rely upon the incompetence of my enemies in order to find them." A familiar voice spat from the entrance to the supply basement.

A voice muffled by the presence of a sliver mask.

"No…no…"murmured Dumbledore in complete shock. "Why Harry…why?"

"I am not Harry. That name means nothing to me. I am The Duke."

XX

Harry landed just inside the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, he immediately ran to the Living Room – it was deserted.

"No…no…no!" he mumbled angrily. He ran across into the kitchen, where he saw a sight that rested his nerves immediately. James.

"James!"

"Dad!" James spun around, relief spread across his face as well. They ran to each other, before hesitating. Although they were father and son, having spent eleven years apart there was still some awkwardness, especially with the physical aspects of their relationship.

Harry settled for a one armed hug.

"Are any of the groups back yet?" James shook his head.

"Nope. I was waiting up – couldn't sleep, not until I knew you and Mum were back safe."

"And Jones – where is he? I thought he was going to stay up and be on guard."

"He was – probably still is up, couple of the older students are throwing their guts up. Charms homework gone wrong I think… He is helping them."

Harry had to laugh, "Good thing we are getting those potions in…he is a good kid Ryan."

"Now what?" asked James, sitting down once again.

"Well," said Harry joining him, "now we wait for Fred and George to come back – hopefully with the two groups and lots of potions in tow."

The two sat in companionable silence for twenty minutes before, finally, a popping sound, followed by a clunking sound reached their ears. Appiration and the arrival of the portkeyed potion supplies.

Harry got up at once, nearly running into George.

"Nothing to report on my end. I arrived just in time to help pack up the last of the supplies and help to move them out. No problems whatsoever. Fred back yet?"

"No…" Harry said, his worry increasing slightly. He had honestly expected the St Mungos team to be back first. He moved past George, eyes darting around for Ginny.

"Gin!" He spotted her – she spun around, the two ran over to each other and embraced.

"When George showed up I was so worried!" she said, face pressed into his chest, the two hugging.

"Aye, Potter – why did you send Weasley along? What happened at your end?" asked Moody, breaking the couple's moment.

"Distraction went perfectly – except they didn't bite. Nobody showed up, despite there being a full scale riot in Diagon Alley." Harry explained.

"Under the Order's symbol as well. I tell you Mad-Eye – revolution was in the air. But, nope – not a thing from the Empire. Not even a Ministry lackey." George elaborated.

"This doesn't sit right with me." Frowned Bill, "Not at all."

"Fred is checking out St Mungos as we speak." Said Harry.

"What! So something might be going wrong and you send in another Order member to get captured or killed. Great idea, Potter!" sneered Neville.

"I sent him undercover." Said Harry rolling his eyes, "he knows to keep his distance."

"Besides," said Bill, attempting to diffuse the situation, "we don't even know if things have gone wrong at all. Charlie, Albus and Snape are probably taking their time, making sure things are done right. Remus being there will only add to that…" He did not sound sure.

"I hope you are right, Bill." Sighed Harry.

James found that moment appropriate to appear, having held back from greeting his family in order to hear the Order gossip. This did not go down well when Ginny and Molly saw him.

"James Weasley! What on earth are you doing up at this hour?" shouted Molly.

"I couldn't sleep…I was waiting for Mum and Dad to come home." He explained in a faux childish voice.

"That kiddie, butter-wouldn't-melt voice won't work on me, young man – not anymore." Said Ginny, sternly. "Bed, bucko. Now. We will be having _words_ in the morning."

"Mum is right buddy." Smiled Harry, "Come on, I'll take you up."

The two Potter men ascended the stairs, out of sight, and earshot.

XX

Whilst they were upstairs, one final apparition crack was heard. Fred was back. He landed, immediately stumbling, his face pale, his eyes wide.

"Fred!" shouted Arthur, grabbing his son by the shoulders, steering him into a chair before he could hit the ground.

"What's wrong - are you ok?" pushed Arthur.

"Gone…" murmured Fred, shaking his head. "He's back…captured. Charlie…"

"Gone, what – he? Who is he?" was the general hubbub of questions around the room.

"Captured." Announced Hermione. "Fred. Where. Are. The. Others?" she asked calmly and to the point.

"St Mungos lot. There was a trap. I saw them being led out. Harry was there."

"Harry was there – I thought he was with you?" asked Ron, confused.

"No – we split up. Well not Harry, exactly." Said Fred, beginning to come to his senses.

"So Harry wasn't there?" pushed Hermione, sounding somewhat confused, like her husband.

"The Duke. He was there."

Gasps echoed around the room. Murmurs of shock, and Neville's 'I knew it!' were all that could be heard.

"No, it couldn't be – probably just someone in a similar get up, the mask was pretty distinctive, after all. Besides – the Empire needs someone, their enforcer, for people to fear. It is probably just an imposter." Said Ginny, adamantly.

"I have to say Gin…that is what I thought at first, but just as they were being led out onto the street, Dumbledore tried to make a break for it. There was a bit of a duel…well nobody except Harry-"

"It WASN'T Harry!" snapped Ginny.

"Alright _The Duke_ could put Dumbledore down so quickly and efficiently."

"You say he made a break for it – but he didn't succeed." Asked Bill.

"No. He was back, incarcerated in no time at all." Nodded Fred.

"But they captured them, right – nobody was killed or hurt?" asked Moody.

"That's right. Just tied up and led outside, then apparated away."

"Right!" announced Harry, re-entering the room, "That is all the kids back in bed, and-"

He stopped as many wands pointed at him, though within a second he had also flicked his wrist, releasing his wand from its holster and had it up ready to defend himself.

"What the hell is going on." He asked, angrily, his eyes darting, accusingly towards Neville.

"We are onto you Potter. Or should I say Duke! Where are they, the St Mungos team – where did you take them?" Neville spat.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione moved to Harry's sides. "Put your wands down, you morons." Instructed Ron.

"What so he can take us down like he did to Dumbledore and the others? Not likely." Replied Neville.

"Don't be so stupid, Neville. Harry is on our side. That person was just an imposter" Reasoned Hermione.

"What is going on?" Asked Harry, again.

"Someone posing as the Duke captured the St Mungos raid team earlier on –Fred saw it all." Explained Arthur.

"Shit…" Said Harry, a look of anger growing on his face, that his past as the Duke was coming back to haunt everyone.

"Posing…right – as Fred said, who else could take on Dumbledore and win?"

"Neville, stop it. Harry was with Fred and George all night." Sighed Ginny.

"Actually…"murmured George. "We split up later on. I went to the warehouse, Fred went to St Mungos and Harry…you said you were going to Headquarters didn't you?"

"I came straight here. James can back me up on that."

"Oh…how convenient your only alibi is your son." Laughed Neville, sarcastically.

This settled it for most of the Order –they all knew James and could trust him. If he said Harry was there, then he probably was. Yet within many of their minds there was a hint of doubt Why would he lie?. Here was a boy whose family has just been reunited. By telling tales on his father he risked losing everything again. That is why he would lie. Something worth the lie.

XX

The blind fold was ripped off the eyes of the prisoners as they were thrust into cells. The Death Eater captors backing off, swiftly, as per their master's instructions. The prisoners were to be left unharmed – for now.

"Shit!" Charlie swore. "That fucking traitor! How could we trust him."

"I knew it. I KNEW IT! Just days out of Azkaban because of him, and now look where we are!" spat Dean, angrily. Seamus just sat in the corner, shaking his head, silently raging.

"Oh God, Remus. Teddy – what about Teddy!" Cried Tonks, weeping. "Harry has access to the entire Order, and our Teddy!"

"It's ok dear, just calm down, everything will be just fine. Albus…surely…Harry wouldn't he just...wouldn't?" Remus tried to reason. Even he, one of Harry's most loyal friends struggled to suspect anything other than betrayal.

"Albus? That was Harry." Minerva prodded after a few moments of silence.

"No. It was not." Said Dumbledore, a twinkle igniting in his eye.

"What do you mean – of course it was. He sounded exactly like him. Even with polyjuice, nobody could fight like he does." Minerva countered.

"Looks may be deceiving, however only days ago Harry – the real Harry – took possession of a wand; my old wand to be exact. A wand I know _extremely_ well. The wand that imposter was using was not that wand."

"But Albus…surely he could be using a different wand?"

"No. This wand is different. If you are the master of this wand then no other wand can compare. Nobody would not use this wand given the option. Especially one enraptured by dark magic as this imposter was."

"So who was it?" asked Charlie.

"That," answered Dumbledore, "Is a mystery to me."

"Well," said Remus, hopefully, as he put his arm around his wife, "If they could break into Azkaban then I am sure they are already working on getting us out of here."

"Wherever _here_ is…" said Dean.

"_Here_ is perhaps the only place more secure than Azkaban. Minerva, Poppy – have you not realised where we are yet?" Said Dumbledore.

"Surely not…"

"On the contrary, Minerva. We are indeed in the dungeons of Hogwarts."

XX

**Hope you liked that. If you did, please let me know! Cheers, Indie.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Here is chapter 26. Things are beginning to move on to the next phase of the plot, everything should speed up soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

"Well there is no need to look so happy about it Albus!" snapped Remus, shaking the door of the cell to no avail. "This place is even more impregnable than Azkaban was. This is the worst place we could be."

"On the contrary Remus, Voldemort has unwittingly accelerated my plans forward considerably. One of my clearest aims was always to infiltrate Hogwarts – and we have just done that." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah, with a force of fighters, with a plan – with WANDS! Not locked up in the bloody dungeons whilst my son is parentless and alone!" shouted Tonks.

"Whilst that would be advantageous, it is – and has never been- key to the plan. The key to the plan – and whilst I hate blowing my own trumpet – is myself."

"Albus – you said it yourself, you aren't the wizard you used to be! Voldemort would better you in a duel quite easily these days…" said McGonagall.

"I am aware of that; however it is not my fighting prowess that is the key to the plan. The fact is that-" At this Dumbledore moved towards the cell door that Remus had just given up on opening. "Hogwarts still recognizes me as Headmaster, and therefore, I am in charge of the castle." And with that, he pushed the door open.

"Albus…that is brilliant! All we need to do now is walk out!" smiled Tonks, who ran at the door, only to crash into some sort of invisible barrier. She stepped back, nose red and bleeding.

"Ah…it would appear that only I, as the Headmaster, have the power to come and go. My own school refuses to keep me prisoner." Frowned Dumbledore.

"But I thought Bellatrix Lestrange was the Headmistress…" asked Dean.

"Mr Thomas, do you remember in your fifth year, Dolores Umbridge staged her coup."

"Yes of course…back in the days of the D.A." nodded Dean.

"Did you – indeed did anybody recognise Madame Umbridge as headmistress?"

"No…actually now that you mention it, your office sealed itself up…Hogwarts still recognised you as Headmaster! Umbridge didn't count!" Smiled Seamus.

"And neither does Bellatrix. Until I pass away or officially relinquish the role of Headmaster, it is mine and Hogwarts shall recognise no other."

"So…you are just going to leave us and go help the Order?" asked Remus.

"No…I think I must bide my time. I fully trust Bill and the rest of the Order to do what is right." Said Dumbledore, sagely.

XX

"Someone needs to tell Teddy." Sighed Ron, "We can't keep him in the dark like this."

"I'll do it." Said Ginny, calmly, moving upstairs to see the boy who was like a nephew to her.

Ginny's exit left Harry, Ron and Hermione alone together.

"Well, we know the man beneath the mask wasn't you – but that doesn't help much. Who else could it be? Harry were there any other Death Eater's that fought like you, or that were even capable of fighting Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"None." Said Harry immediately, showing how sure he was. "My fighting style was – and still is unique. And I was Voldemort's right hand man – below me was Bella, she doesn't have the power to take on Dumbledore. There was nobody else even near me – they feared me for a reason."

"You don't think it was Voldemort himself, in the Duke's old mask?" asked Ron.

"No." answered Harry, "He has absolutely no reason to do that – besides why would he not take the glory of capturing Dumbledore for himself? Not to mention all my hair was beneath that damned mask…"

"Then it is a mystery." Concluded Hermione.

"Since when has a mystery ever stopped the golden trio?" chucked Ron. The three laughed, despite the dire situation they faced.

"What's so funny?" asked Bill, walking in.

"Nothing…just reminiscing about old times…better times." Hermione reassured Bill.

"Right…Harry – a word please?" he asked.

"Sure." Harry got up and walked with Bill, they went to one of the many empty rooms around the former Black residence.

"Look, Harry. I trust you. I trust James. I know you weren't involved in the _failure_ of the St Mungos mission. I just need to let you know that." Bill said.

"Right…thanks." Said Harry, mildly annoyed. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No…no." answered Bill, "I know Dumbledore trusted you, and we all know he wanted you as leader of the Order. You also have the best knowledge out of all of us on the enemy and their ways."

"You're right, fair enough." Said Harry, he did not mind Bill's questioning in the slightest. Harry had an advantage that they could use over the enemy.

"Any ideas where they have been taken?" asked Bill.

"Could be a number of places; Riddle Manor most likely, perhaps Malfoy Manor – one of the Lestrange residences, Hogwarts, though they don't usually take prisoners there, The Ministry – maybe even back to Azkaban, they could try a double buff. I wouldn't be surprised if they kept moving them from place to place."

"Merlin…that isn't what I wanted to hear." Mumbled Bill.

"Bill…I am going to speak candidly here. I know you are Order leader, but I think you need to hear what I think needs to happen; we need to start picking off Death Eaters. Dumbledore always stopped short of killing, and look where we ended up with that. Voldemort isn't afraid to kill – and Merlin knows how many good people we have lost."

"But Harry…that will take so much time. One Death Eater at a time!"

"I know, but this is the best we can do, Guerrilla attacks to try and even up the odds. After that who knows – we could probably gain support and try to retake the ministry, but at the moment the ministry is just too strong."

"I think we need to try and free the rest of the prisoners first…Dumbledore is an invaluable asset. Snape can tell us where they are and we can have an all-out attack – we have the supplies. Everyone in the Order concentrated in one place."

"An all-out attack? Bad idea. Especially with everyone involved; we need to keep this place defended. There is someone out there pretending to be me, they are trying to get to me – Voldemort now knows that the best way to do that is through James or Ginny. This place needs to be guarded at _all _times."

"Harry. I am a curse breaker. There is _no_ more powerful ward than the fidelius charm."

"Fair enough – but the secret keeper is in the hands of the enemy."

"Dumbledore would rather die than give up the secret!" Bill said, rising to his feet, the volume of his voice also rising.

"And if he dies! What then the wards come down!" said Harry, also standing.

"That doesn't mean to say they know where we are! I am not going to leave capable fighters behind from a fight to protect and already protected property!" Bill was shouting now.

"One! Just one Bill!" Harry shouted back.

"One fighter could make all the difference!"

"All the difference here!"

"Look Harry, I hate to pull rank, but I am the leader so what I says goes. There will be an attack and _everyone _will be involved."

"You had better hope we don't regret it."

XX

"Duke? Have the prisoners been placed at Hogwarts?" asked Emperor Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord Emperor. They are in the dungeons. In a part of the castle that no student will be able to venture to." Replied the bowing form of the Duke.

"Excellent. My plan is moving forward…soon I shall be able to interrogate that old fool Dumbledore about the secrets of Hogwarts. And I shall discover more than even the founders themselves. But first…the rest of the rebel scum."

"I have an idea." Said the Duke, adding, "…my lord Emperor."

"Very well, explain."

"I one of our ranks to be a spy. I suspect Severus Snape, he has always been too close to Dumbledore. I propose we feed him false information as to the whereabouts of the captured rebels. If nothing happens, then we know he is loyal, if they attempt a break out, we capture them and we uncover a spy."

"Good…good." Nodded Voldemort in admiration of the plan, "However, we cannot capture Potter with such a plan – he is too powerful. He will escape – we both know that. Which means we are capturing yet more pawns of the rebels, and nobody of any use."

"I agree that Potter would escape – I would, so would he. Which is why whilst the rebels are on the false rescue mission, we raid their Headquarters."

"What use is their Headquarters when there are no rebels there?" spat Voldemort.

"You have forgotten my former beings weakness…love. His son is at the Headquarters. If we take him – and the rest of the brats – we can almost certainly count on some Gryffindor fuelled rescue mission. If we take his son it will destroy him. And nobody shall question my identity." Snarled the Duke.

"Unfortunately, Duke, your eagerness to eliminate Potter has caused you a major oversight – we do not know where the Headquarters are. It is protected under the Fidelius Charm, and we do not know the secret keeper, nor do we have access." Sighed Voldemort.

"On the contrary, _my lord_,whilst you do not have access, Harry Potter has been told the secret and therefore _I _have access." The Duke smiled beneath his mask, the image of a piece of paper with '_the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_' on a cold July night appeared ghostlike in The Duke's mind.

He snarled with anger and confusion at this foreign, yet familiar memory. The feeling was infuriating, like trying to remember the name of someone or something that was just on the tip of one's tongue, remembering then losing the memory once again.

"Yes…I like it…reminds me of the Department of Mysteries when I took his Godfather from him… Very well Duke, plan this plot accordingly. I myself must return to my chambers to ponder the mysteries of Hogwarts. And Duke? Do not call me _my Lord_ in that tone again. Or there will be punishment."

XX

The meeting of the Order was in full swing when Severus Snape entered the room, panting.

"Severus – is everything alright?" asked Arthur Weasley, welcoming into the room.

"Tomorrow – they are transferring them from the Old Riddle Manor to Malfoy Manor. That is our chance. We have to take it!"

The eyes in the room turned to Bill.

"Very well." He sighed, shutting his eyes momentarily in thought. "The rescue mission goes ahead. Every fighter will be there. We _need_ these folks back."

Harry sighed. _Everyone_. He thought. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

XX

**AN: I know that it may not make sense that Bill would empty out everyone from HQ, I tried to come up for a reason for him to do so in the story, but I can't help the feeling it is somewhat tenuous. So please, just go with it, the reason for it will be revealed in the coming chapters. Cheers, Indie.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

James, Teddy and Victoire sat together in one of the recreation rooms set up for students. Teddy was silent, sad and angry at his parents capture only days previously. Having experienced this loss beside their friend, and both being close to Remus and Tonks, James and Victoire were also tense, only exacerbated by the fact their parents had all just left on a mission as well.

The mission in question was the rescue mission of the St Mungos members of the Order – though the children had not been informed of this in case of failure.

"This is horrible!" exclaimed Victoire. "Just waiting…not knowing if our parents are safe or not."

"This is war I guess…" shrugged Teddy, "This must be what our parent's upbringing must have been like. Well my Dads anyways…"

"Dad certainly didn't seem happy about it." Agreed James.

"You're right, he did seem on edge," agreed Victoire, "Why else would he warn us about how to escape from here? I thought it was supposed to be secure."

"War…"mumbled Teddy, who had been this monosyllabic since his parents kidnapping.

The conversation grew slower as the three worked away at the essays they had been assigned (they each had to write an evaluation on one of the potion supplies that had been recovered) by Snape as a 'distraction'.

The silence faded as from downstairs they began to hear various rumblings and movement.

"Is that the adults back already?" asked James in surprise. The three ran downstairs eagerly only to bump into Ryan Jones on the stairs. 

"Come on you three, get your stuff together quickly, you heard your Dad, James, – Headquarters isn't safe anymore."

"What – is my dad back?" asked James in surprise – he would have thought he would come and see him as soon as he got back.

"Yeah – everyone is evacuating. Just grab the basics, jacket, change of clothes, wands. Quickly now!"

The three looked at each other in confusion before going their separate ways to gather their things.

_Why wouldn't Dad come and see me?_ James thought, packing his things into a bag. _Guess I don't know him as well as I thought_.

As he and Teddy finished packing they heard a sound at the door. Harry stood there looking pale and gaunt.

"Harry!" said Teddy surprised.

"Dad, what is going on?" asked James frowning.

"Things are no longer safe here, son, you and your classmates need to come with me quickly. It is for your own safety. There is a portkey waiting downstairs. Come now." He said, turning to go downstairs.

"Merlin…something has really spooked your Dad." Said Teddy.

"You're telling me. It must be something really bad to scare him enough to want us to evacuate. We better hurry." Nodded James.

XX

"Everyone in position?" whispered Harry, standing by the right hand gate post of Malfoy Manor, through the Order's enchanted headsets. Despite he and Bill's difference in opinion about the mission Harry had played a big part in its planning. If the mission was going to go ahead he would do everything he could to make sure it was successful, especially so he could get back to James quicker. The ominous feeling he had still hadn't worn off.

"Check." Came Moody's voice, "Left gate post flank ready."

"Check." Bill answered second, "We are ready in front of the gates."

"And we are all clear back here for the cut off." Said Ginny.

The plan was to box in the enemy from the left, right and front then to finally cut out the route back into the manor. A simple, yet effective plan. The Manor had wards to prevent portkey and apparition unless the presence of a Dark Mark was present and floo transfer of the prisoners were out of the question due to its unreliability and the fact that the passwords would then be revealed to the prisoners. Their only option was to take the prisoners outside the wards and then portkey them.

The only way in or out of the wards was the front gates, so that is where the Order's trap was to be sprung. Bill has prepared the necessary anti appiration and portkey wards that would stop them escaping with the prisoners.

"Excellent. It's now just a waiting game…" said Harry. He immediately regretted saying those words as he was proved entirely wrong; the gates swung open that second.

Harry watched with a high level of adrenaline fuelled anticipation for the moment to strike. He saw a group of death eater exit, followed by some more, this group leading the prisoners. They had their hands bound, empty sacks over their heads. After the prisoners came a final group of death eaters. The gate swung shut. Harry felt the wards activate; it was difficult to tell if the death eaters felt the same.

There was no time to wait and see before they sprung the trap. The box was formed, the death eaters had been surrounded.

Stunners were sent towards the captors – nothing more deadly, the risk of hitting the prisoners was too great. It appeared, however, that the element of surprise was not present; they had been expected.

Sheilds were erected, stunners sent back as the duelling began. That was not the most shocking part; what Harry was not expecting was for the prisoners to drop the bounds that had previously been binding their hands, and to whip the sacks off their heads. The identity of those below was not Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks et al; far from it – Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, and the Lestrange brothers reared their ugly heads.

"Shit! It was a trap!" Ginny swore from next to Harry.

"Watch out!" Harry shouted, pulling Ginny down as a bone-breaking hex flew past her shoulder.

"They were on to us the whole time…" Harry spat.

Harry and Ginny fought back to back, trying to edge closer to Bill.

They finally got close enough get within speaking distance.

"Bill, where do our wards end – we need to retreat!" Harry shouted.

"I brought them down as soon as I realised it was a trap! There are wards up here that aren't mine." He said, whilst dodging curses; it seemed that more and more death eaters were arriving on the scene.

"I can't apparate! I can get through most wards – these ones must be from an exceptionally powerful wizard!" Harry said, worriedly.

"I thank you for the compliment, Potter!" came the arrogant response of Lord Voldemort.

"Finally doing some of your own dirty work, Tom? I'm surprised you remember how to work – I used to do it all for you!" countered Harry, the two firmly in each other's sights.

"If you want something doing properly…" he snarled. The two began duelling, not intensely, just trying to gauge each other out; Harry concluded Voldemort was trying to toy with him. This worried him more than it would if he was trying to just plain kill him – there must be a reason. Besides – there was still the fact that Voldemort was here at all – Harry knew from experience that Voldemort wouldn't venture onto the battlefield unless there was glory to be had.

Around Harry things were beginning to go wrong. Many members of the Order were going down; none were dead. It appeared that they were trying to catch the prisoners rather than kill them. This worried Harry still more. Harry decided to step up his efforts; kill Voldemort or exhaust him enough so that the wards would fail.

"What is your game, Tom? Why are you here?" Harry spat in frustration after his efforts to exhaust Voldemort began to fail.

"Potter…I know that you could defeat anyone of my deputies with ease. I merely mean to occupy your time whilst the real operation takes place." Smiled Voldemort.

"Real Operation? Stop talking in riddles!" There were just a few order members left standing now. The rest were being rounded up like the fake prisoners from before.

"Well, you see – the real work should be done by now. This was merely the sideshow, a tremendously successful sideshow I might add, however the real work is taking place far from here."

Harry's heart rate began to increase rapidly.

"What do you mean?" he snarled, unleashing a blast of magic at Voldemort; he was nearing the point whereupon he could apparate through the wards. To his right Ron and Hermione were fighting together, Malfory Jr and Sr their opponents. Moody and Ginny were also still standing.

"I understand it is so difficult to find reliable babysitters these days – I remember your parents didn't bother with one, they just stayed in. Not you…I suppose you just leave your child unattended."

"_No…_James!" Harry gasped. Ginny had also overheard Voldemort's boast. The momentary distraction was enough for a spell to get through and cut her leg – she fell to the ground.

"Ginny!" Harry made a dash towards her.

"No! Harry – go to James! Make sure he is alright!" she shouted.

"I'm not leaving you!" he shouted back, attempting to fight his way to her, with some difficulty.

"I am warning you, Potter. You go and save out son right now or so help me God…"

"Gin…"

"Harry…please…"Ginny looked at him pleadingly. Their eyes met; there was a moment of clarity and understanding. Harry sent a final powerful blast of magic towards Voldemort in hopes that it would be enough for the others to get through the wards, and then apparated away, back to Grimmauld Place.

XX

The students of Grimmauld Place all held on to a rope that was lined up against the hand rail of the staircase of number twelve – it was easier to count the students, and it was practically the only place in the house where they could all fit.

Ryan Jones was taking a register.

"Everyone is here Professor Potter." He said, clipboard in hand.

"Good. The portkey will activate momentarily."

"What is going on, Dad – where is everyone else?" asked James, standing on the bottom step, as Harry passed him.

"All will become clear soon…James." Said Harry in a monotone. He picked up the rope and began to activate the portkey.

"3…2…" Harry began the countdown.

On the stroke of two the crack of apparition was heard. A second Harry landed in the foyer of the house. He looked straight into a pair of bright, green, eyes. His mother's eyes. His own eyes.

"Dad!" shouted James.

"What the…" mumbled the recently arrived Harry.

"…1!" shouted the Harry who had hold of the portkey, before he gave a smirk and a malicious, teasing wave as the portkey activated, taking the students, Teddy, Victorie and James with them.

"NO!" Harry shouted launching himself into the spot that had, until a split second ago been occupied by another version of himself.

Harry was now alone in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. There were no students left, no members of the Order, no Weasleys, no Ginny, no James. He was completely alone. The Empire had taken everything from him. They had won, he was a beaten man.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:****  
_Well, the summer is nearly officially over for me, and the aim was to finish this story finished over the summer, and I effectively have. Apologies for the delay in updating, I had hoped to do a mass update before I went away for two weeks, but didn't manage, so here it is, Chapters 28-32. I am really pleased with how they turned out, please let me know if you feel the same way.  
_**

**Chapter 28**

James shivered in fear as he and the other students were lined up in a plain room in an unknown location. Their wands and belongings had been taken, then they had been hearded like cattle into this nondescript room.

He glanced over at Victoire and Teddy, though he was too afraid to speak. His overriding feeling, however, was of confusion. Has his father betrayed him – betrayed them all? Perhaps, yet he had seen his father try to stop them leaving as well...stop them from leaving with him? Was it polyjuice? Was it an imposter? Heck – was it his father's evil twin, angry at being spurned as the boy who lived?

_Probably not…_he concluded, _it must be an imposter, Dad wouldn't do that._

Yet, James couldn't help but think: _How do I know? How long have I honestly known him. Hell, I have known him as the Duke for longer than I have as my Dad._

James' thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and two dumpy looking people entering.

_Surely not…_James thought, vaguely recognising the two.

"Alright you lot!" spat the man. "I want boys on this side of the room, girls on this side."

"And if any of you try _anything_, even whisper" growled the ugly women, "out of turn. Then it is straight to the Headmistress for punishment!"

_Headmistress...wait, I know where we are!_ James realised, _Hogwarts! That's the Carrows! And the headmistress must be Bellatrix Lestrange…oh no._

The students separated out, though not up to the standards of the Carrow siblings; on second year girl, almost paralysed with fear, tried to stay by her older brother's side.

"Move it!" snapped Alecto Carrow, kicking out at the girl knocking her over.

"Get off her!" shouted her brother, moving forward, lunging at Alecto. He was intercepted by Amycus, who sent a skin burning hex at the boy. He fell to the ground in pain, whereupon both Carrows set about kicking and hexing him.

"Stop it!" shouted another voice – this time from Ryan Jones, fulfilling his role as unofficial head boy. He jumped at Amycus grabbing his wand hand, dragging it away from its position pointing at the girl's brother. This unbalanced the male Carrow, who fell to the ground.

"_Crucio!_" shouted Alecto, launching the unforgivable at Jones. He fell to the ground, screaming. "We warned you! Prefects!"

Two large students in robes emblazed with green, both wearing silver badges entered the room.

"Yes Professor Carrow?" asked one of the boys.

"Take these two" she indicated Jones and the other boy, "to the Headmistress."

The two grinned morbidly. _The next generation of Empire flunkies_, thought James wryly.

"The rest of you," began Amycus rising to his feet, "Are blood traitors! Worse than mudbloods. The Emperor is showing mercy you by allowing you to live. You have been given a false education up until now. You are now at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest centre of education the world knows."

"Usually you would be sorted into houses – however, we all know that you scum are Gryffindors. You will be taught things here at Hogwarts; namely, your place. You will shown your dormitories, whereupon the other students of your _level_ shall tell you about your duties and how things work around here." Alecto continued.

"If you should break the rules, there will be punishment. And it will hurt." Grinned Amycus. "And do not think that there is one standard set or rules; Slytherin students have a different set of rules to adhere to, because quite simply, they are better than you. They are the cream of the Empire."

"As my brother so rightly says, they are better than you. Because of this, not only do they have different rules to follow, they also have privileges. They, like us teachers, monitor the rules – and therefore, if they find you to be breaking them can punish you. There are also Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students; they are better than you, though they are also inferior to Slytherin students." Alecto explained.

"You have been educated prior to this in an unsuitable environment; the rebellion were criminals. The rebellion, however is over. Our glorious Emperor has captured all of the rebels, thus putting an end to all resistance. As students of the rebels you are acomplices to a crime; you are lucky you aren't being treated like the criminals you really are. Headmistress Lestrange and the Emperor have granted you a second chance, which is more than you deserve." He continued.

"There will be no questions. Follow us. And remember; we are just looking for an excuse to punish you."

The lines of boys and girls were led silently out of the doors into the sad, once glorious corridors of Hogwarts. James and Victoire glanced at each other sheepishly, the overriding emotions on both their faces; fear and hopelessness.

XX

Harry ran. He ran from Grimmauld Place. From the memories held there. From Voldemort. From the Order. From himself. Where could he run to?

Nowhere was safe. He couldn't go anywhere. Sometimes though, safety wasn't what it was about. The safest place he could go was 4 Privet Drive like he had warned Jones to do, but whilst he may be safe, he was not welcome and did not want to be there. He didn't belong there.

He didn't belong at Grimmauld Place – too many memories of the kidnapping and of Sirius.

He had once called Hogwarts home, yet that had been taken from him by Voldemort.

There was only one other place he could go – somewhere he had briefly called home.

Harry apparated, leaving behind the painful memories of London. He arrived at his destination; building known as The Burrow.

The sight that greeted him was not what he remembered the Burrow to be. It had been ransacked; the building still stood, but the windows were smashed. The flower beds had been torn up. The walls covered in graffiti. Inside the furniture was smashed, crockery broken. The homely feel that one couldn't help but feel at The Burrow was all but gone.

_What happened here?_ Harry thought looking around, shocked. He was confused. He was sad. But most of all he was angry. Then he remembered;

_It was me._ After he had infiltrated The Burrow as The Duke he had ordered it to be searched for information by the Death Eaters; they had done this on his orders.

Harry lost it.

"ARRRGH!" he screamed, picking up one of the few non broken chairs, aiming it at the wall. He pulled his wand out, sending blasting curses around the room; he wanted to destroy everything. He wanted the people who had done this to be punished, to feel his wrath.

"I should kill them! I will kill them! They _will _feel the pain I have felt!" Harry was unleashing his darker side once again. "When I get my hands on them…"

"Listen to yourself Harry…" came a voice from the where the front door had once stood. Harry spun around.

"Albus!" he spluttered, shocked. Dumbledore stood at the door. "How did you…I thought you were captured?"

"I was, but I have escaped." He said, simply.

"Well then…we have to go! We need to save everyone – Ginny, James – the whole order are in danger!"

"Quite frankly, Harry, the person most in need of saving at the moment, is yourself. You are in the most danger."

"Danger – from who?" asked Harry, confused.

"_From yourself._"

"You mean…the imposter who captured you and took James?"

"No, Harry. I mean the man standing in front of me now. The man who is giving in to his own dark side. The one he has barely managed to escape from."

"What does it matter? When I give in to my dark side I am more powerful…I can control it."

"No Harry, it controls you. You sounded like your former self there – like the Duke. Like Voldemort."

"No, Albus. I am in control of my anger and my dark side."

"I don't believe you are. The reason Voldemort gained such a powerful servant when he had you was because you cannot control your dark side, and believe me Harry, you quite the sizeable dark side due to your past and the horrors that lay in it. From your parents death, to the Dursleys and I regret to say, some of my own mistakes this created a lot of anger. Pent up anger that manifested itself through the Duke. It controlled you and you cannot control it."

"Even if I could control it…I can't just let my anger go."

"You can Harry. You must find a sense of inner peace!"

"HOW?" shouted Harry in frustration. "How can I, Albus, everyone who has ever helped me has been taken from me. My parents…Sirius…now he has Ginny."

"I once had such a conundrum, Harry. It took me a long time to realize that, perhaps it was not about others helping me, rather, me helping them. I dedicated my life to teaching, and cultivating young minds. Through my helping them, they helped me. And there is someone who can help you. Someone who _needs_ you." Dumbledore waved his wand; a tin box came rattling down the stairs. It was the same tin box that Ginny hid beneath her bed – the same box James had found Harry's old wand in.

"I have seen the contents of this box only once. It gave me hope for the future. Something that was extremely rare during the dark times at the height of the Empire." He handed Harry the box.

Inside were several pieces of paper; photos, letters.

Pictures of each of Ginny's brothers, her parents, a family photo, a ticket stub from a Holyhead Harpies game, a few birthday cards – her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Then Harry saw it. In an untidy, childlike scrawl was a letter;

_Dear Santa,_

_I haven't written to you before, but Aunt Hermione was just telling me all about you and your rein deer – which I think are Hippogriffs._

_She said that I should tell you what I want for Christmas this year. There is only one thing I want; a dad._

_If I had a Dad it would make me really happy – I would get to play Quidditch with him and have fun like Teddy and Vic do with their Dads. But most important, it would make my mummy really happy. She is always so sad, and I think it is because she is lonely, so a Dad would mean that she wasn't lonely any more. _

_So that is pretty much it Santa. Please can I have a Dad?_

_Thank you,_

_James Weasley (Aged 6 ½) _

As Harry read this letter tears flowed from his eyes. He picked up the final photo from the box; a picture of a happy, smiling, bouncing toddler sitting on a grinning Ginny's lap.

"My family…" Harry murmured. His anger and bloodlust dissipated almost instantly.

"Albus…I am so sorry. I need to control my dark side…for James. I missed his entire childhood…and I am not going to miss anything else. I am going to get him back. And Ginny. And everyone. I am going to get my family back." Harry resolved.

"You are ready for this Harry. The prophecy still needs to be fulfilled." Said Dumbledore, sagely.

"Where are they, Albus? Where is he holding them?" asked Harry.

"At Hogwarts. That is how I escaped. I cannot be a prisoner in the school that I am still Headmaster of." Albus explained.

"So that's how you escaped! Well, we can do it! We can break them out together!" Harry smiled, inspired.

"No, I must return to the School. I shall try to protect the children, and I cannot blow my cover."

"Right. Keep James and Ginny safe."

"Of course." Smiled Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, "There is, however, one last thing…something extremely important. Listen closely…"

XX

The students were led down into the depth of the Castle, staircase after staircase, until finally they reached a door labelled '_Gryffindor'_.

They entered into what seemed like a Muggle Victorian classroom; wooden benches were lined up behind rows of long desks; this was the common room. Not a place for relaxation or rest, this was for work. Upon the whitewashed walls was a list of rules similar to that they had just been told by the Carrows. There were also a set of bells with small labels underneath; one said Slytherin, the others had a list of various teachers names.

"What are they?" murmured Teddy to James.

"No idea mate…"

"They're the service bells. When they ring we have to go see what the person ringing them wants. You must be the new folks the Slytherin students were bragging about."

"Yeah…we just got captured. All of us. I'm James, James Weasley."

"Weasley? I think my parents know your family. I'm Grant – Grant Boot."

The various introductions were made between the Gryffindors and the new arrivals.

"It isn't a great existence to be honest. But it's only a matter of time now before the resistance make their move and we are all free!" Grant shouted, raising a cheer from the other students.

James, Teddy and Victoire looked at each other sheepishly. Ryan Jones was the first to speak up.

"Its over." He spat, "there is no rebellion anymore. They were captured just like us. There is no hope left." He shook his head.

"The Empire is in charge now, and nobody is going to do anything about it."

The brief moment of hope and cheer that he mention of the rebellion had brought dissipated immediately.

"What? What do you mean?" asked one of the older students nervously.

"The Carrows were just showing off…the members of the rebellion that we lived with, they were out on a mission when we were captured. There is no way that they could get access to Headquarters unless they had been captured…or betrayed." Explained Victoire, she nervously glanced toward James, who remained stoic.

"For all we know they could be lying to us…besides there is at least one member of the Order still free – my Dad." He said. "If there is anyone who can help us it is him."

James just hoped he was right.

XX

Ginny was roughly thrown into a cell, still blindfolded. She heard more people being thrown into the cell behind her, before the clicking of a door locking. She moved her hands up to her eyes, removing the blindfold. She looked around her; the other members of the Order that had been at the attempted rescue. She ran over to her parents, and hugged them, afterwards locating each and every member of her family.

"Where is Ron?" asked Molly, worry etched upon her face, "And Hermione – Harry too?"

I don't know…I know Harry got away. He went to rescue James and the others."

"What do you mean?" asked Molly in shock; she didn't know that the children were in any danger.

"The trap…it wasn't just to capture us, whist we were distracted You-Know-Who was making a move on Headquarters. He was going to capture the children…"said Ginny, the fear evident in her voice.

"Vicrtoire…James…"gasped Molly, sitting down heavily at the thought of her Grandchildren in any danger.

"If anyone has laid a hand on my family. ONE FINGER!" shouted Arthur, momentarily losing his cool.

"Arthur?" came a voice out of the relative darkness.

"Remus – is that you?" Bill said.

"BILL!" Remus shouted back in shock. "What the hell happened – how did you get captured?"

"We went to rescue you! But it was a trap…" replied Bill, shame in his voice.

"How many of you did they get?" This was McGonagall's voice now.

"All of us…how could I be so stupid…"grumbled Bill.

"Don't be so over dramatic, Weasley." Snapped Moody, "Potter, Ron and Granger are all, yet unaccounted for."

"Well then," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore; you could almost hear the twinkle in his eye, "it appears that we are in very capable hands then."

XX

Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place with a new sense of resolve running through him. Even if the place had been infiltrated by the enemy, this was not enemy territory and Harry would protect it.

He arrived and listened, he heard a distant thumping coming from the kitchen. He pulled out the Elder Wand, ready for a fight; this could well be the imposter that had been sneaking around as Harry. He approached the door. Taking a deep breath he stepped around wand pointed.

Only to be met with two wands pointed in his face.

"Harry!"

"Ron, Hermione! How did you…you escaped?"

"We got away shortly after you did. You brought the wards down."

"Well…where did you go then?"

"Our flat…where are the kids Harry? Where did you move them to?"

"I…I didn't move them. They were taken." Ron and Hermione gasped in shock.

"The guy running around as The Duke…he was here when I got back. He took them, they must have gone with him – he was polyjuiced to look like me I guess."

"Well…where are they – and everyone else? We have to get them back." said Hermione

"Hogwarts…they're at Hogwarts."

"How the hell do we get in there!" said Ron, exasperated.

"We'll figure out a way, Ron." Smiled Harry, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We always do." Smiled Hermione, putting her arms around her husband and friend's shoulders, before Ron grinning said, wryly,

"Well, looks like it's down to the three of us, as usual. The golden trio rides again!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

James cringed, the pain in his hands almost too much to bear. He and the other Gyrffindor first years had been up since 5am scrubbing the floors of the Great Hall in preparation for the day ahead. It had been like this for weeks now. Every day the Gryffindor students would be awoken in the early hours of the morning in order to complete a menial task that would take seconds to do with magic, by hand. It was "character building" according to Bellatrix Lestrange, the sadistic and fearsome Headmistress.

Each class they took was created in order to prepare them for life in the Empire. Cooking, cleaning, ettiquete…the potions they were taught were ones with menial purposes similar to those of the classes they took. They were being prepared for a life of servitude, of third class citizens.

James had been preapared for this. What he hadn't been prepared for was the constant violence he was subjected to by the Slytherin students. If they were bored; they would taunt the Gryffindors and practice spells upon them, or just physically beat them up. The first time one of the new students had fought back had led to a period under the cruciatus curse. They had learned not to fight back.

It was clear to James that this was a fool proof method for maintaining the power of the Empire; break any potential rebels early. Teach them that Hogwarts was just a microcosm of society; rebel at Hogwarts: get punished. Rebel in the Empire's Britain: get punished.

The food at Hogwarts was wonderful; it was just a shame that James hardly saw any of it. Slytherin students were allowed in to the Great Hall first; then after they had eaten their fill, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students could eat. Finally after they had eaten, it was the turn of the Gryffindors. However they had to be fast before either the food disappeared or they began to run late for class. It was a dangerous existence, yet this was life under the rule of the Empire.

There was no relief. And now…there was no resistance.

XX

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been pouring through book after book, trying to find any spell – dark, light or otherwise – the could help them slip through the, now, impenetrable wards of Hogwarts.

"I can't take it anymore!" screamed Ron. "We exhausted most of these books when we were looking into getting the prisoners out of Azkaban! And we found nothing!"

"Ron. We are not giving up. Ginny and James – _my son_ – is being held in there. I will read these books cover to cover ten times if I have to!" Harry replied.

"Guys. Calm down. We will find something – we have to…" said Hermione.

"Why can't this be more simple…like finding out who Flamel was – we did that no problem!" sighed Ron, resting his head on the table.

"We? That was me." Replied Hermione.

"And in second Year when we figured out the mystery of the chamber." Harry leant back from the book he was pouring over, and smiled.

"Again – we?" asked Hermione.

"Of course who put two and two together to figure out that Remus was a Werewolf in third year? The golden trio!" cheered Ron, Harry could now tell he was trying to wind Hermione up.

" .me." snarled Hermione, oblivious to Ron's jokes, "You complete and utter prat!"

"Calm down Hermione, I'm just teasing. We both know that we wouldn't have figured out anything if it wasn't for you." Ron said, putting an arm around his wife.

"Yeah, you are the brains behind the whole operation." Smiled Harry.

"And of course, by fourth and fifth year it wasn't mysteries anymore it was just a nice case of fighting dragons, giants, death eaters, all wrapped up with invisible flying horses, demented Headmistresses, mermaids and submarine school boats! Where we could all have our influence."

"RON!" screamed Hermione, making both Harry and Ron jump in fright, "You are a genius! You've done it again!" She kissed him on the lips before running out of the room and upstairs.

"What the hell…this is the second time this has happened. Last time I accidentally figured out the Jolly Ronald was the way into Azkaban. Can nobody tell me what I have – or have not – done!"

"Merlin…the Jolly Ronald! Ron – you _really _are a genius." Shouted Harry in joy before also running up the stairs.

"If I'm such a genius…why can't I figure out what I've done." Ron grumbled to himself, shaking his head, wondering out the room to go upstairs to join his wife and best friend.

XX

"All of you, get your arms out in front of you!" snapped the voice of a death eater in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" whispered Ginny to Bill as their arms were bound in front of them.

"No idea…but be prepared – any chance to escape, take it."

All of the Order were led up through the dungeons until finally they began to recognize some of the corridors, Snape's old classroom, the corridor where the Slytherin common room was located, up and up they went; they were evidently heading for the great hall.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to natural sunlight as they arrived at ground level. They barely had any time to react to the light before they were corralled – as they had thought – into the great hall. Before them were two contrasting sights;

Remus and Tonks child was there. Bill and Fleur's daughter was there. Ginny's son was there. Voldemort was there, and it was his presence that stopped the parents from trying to run to their children.

"Ahh, our guests have joined us, in time to see the consolidation of my power as Emperor."

There was a murmur of fear that shuddered throughout the Hall. The doors were blocked, so the Order drifted towards the Gryffindors. Dumbledore took up a place in front of the children and the Order as their figurehead.

"So long as there are those that still oppose you, then your power can never be absoloute." He said firmly.

"Dumbledore, you fool, in a short while my power will be such that any that oppose me will be irellevant. You see, for the past few years I have allowed The Duke to do my dirty work for me whilst I conducted research upon this magnificent building here." Here he gestured at the Hall surrounding them.

"I have found a way to tap in to the raw magical power of Hogwarts; I shall extract it and it shall become mine. I will – to put it simply and truthfully- become more powerful than even Merlin." Voldemort explained smugly.

"You are a fool Tom. Nobody can steal Hogwarts powers, indeed, nobody can control Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore, shaking his head.

"Nobody…except the Head of the School. Bellatrix, if you would be so kind as to join me."

Bellatrix shuffled to be next to her lord.

"As the current Headmistress of the school, I must ask you to transfer the position of Headmaster to me."

"Yes my Lord Emperor, of course." She grovelled, "I Bellatrix Lestrange, hereby pass on the role, title and responsibilities of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to Lord Emperor Voldemort."

"Excellent…"smiled Voldemort. He closed his eyes, attempting to feel the raw power of the school.

"My Lord Emperor, has it worked?" asked Bellatrix.

"There is a simple test…if I am truly the Headmaster of Hogwarts then the various artefacts should respond to me; such as the suits of armour." Here he strode up to one of the many suits of armour placed around the Hall. In ages gone by these could be called upon by the Head to defend the school among other such jobs.

"Armour, I command you to guard the doors of the Hall." The armour didn't move.

"Armour! Guard the doors!" Voldemort said again, this time with more anger. It still didn't move.

"Why hasn't it worked?" shouted Voldemort in anger.

Suddenly Ginny was filled with a courage. She asked herself; what would Harry do? She needed to set an example for her James.

"Because you aren't Headmaster! And you never will be the true Headmaster of Hogwarts." She shouted, stepping forward. A few shouts of agreement were heard behind her.

Behind her, James smiled with pride, which soon turned to horror as he gauged Voldemort's reaction.

"You dare insult the Emperor? Of course it would be Potter's girlfriend…I think you need to learn your place. Let this be the first lesson I teach as Headmaster!" He raised his wand in preparation to curse her, he was however cut off by a screeching alarm – the wards had been breached.

"What is this?" he asked accusingly, turning towards Bellatrix.

"The wards…but it's impossible – every entrance is completely secure!" she panicked.

The screeching was soon joined by a rumbling.

"Outside, now! Find out what is going on." Ordered Voldemort.

In the rush to get outside many of the Order were swept into the entrance hall, though guards were placed at the door to stop them escaping. They could, however, still see what was going on outside.

The rumbling grew more and more violent, however the source of it was unseen, until finally it revealed itself;

Bursting out of the Lake came the Jolly Ronald flying the a flag with a golden phoenix on it. Harry standing at the ships wheel, a steely look of determination in his eyes. Manning the cannons was Ron and Hermione, aiming at the various clumps of death eaters. A metal canister was blasted into the entrance hall, stopping at the Order member's feet. A note was pinned to it;

'_Sorry we're late,_

_-The Golden Trio'_

The canister clicked open to reveal a stash of wands. The order members jumped upon them, undoing their bonds and beginning to battle. In the chaos the suits of armour Voldemort had previously been trying to control came alive and started protecting the students; evidently Voldemort could not control Hogwarts. He was Headmaster by name only – Dumbledore was protecting the students.

An anchor dropped from the ship, Harry, Ron and Hermione sliding down it and entering the fray.

A dark figure made its way out of the safety of the castle towards where the trio had just arrived. A figure wearing a silver mask.

XX

James, Teddy and Victoire were pushed back behind a line of suits of armour, supplemented by various Order members, who countered the spells being aimed at the Students.

"Look!" said Victoire with a sense of urgency; she pointed over to the double doors leading outside to the main battle.

"Is that…the Duke?" asked Teddy incredulously. The 'imposter' in the Duke's armour and mask was making his way out onto the battlefield.

"No…my dad was the Duke – and he is outside." Answered James, confused.

"Who is it then?" asked Teddy.

"I don't know – but I think we might find out. He is heading straight for your Dad, James." Said Victoire.

XX

Harry fought side by side with Ron and Hermione. He was reminded of the days before the Empire, during the slow beginnings of the War, his first few years of School. Whilst at the time they had seemed difficult, with hindsight and the added factor of how horrible life was like under the empire, they now seemed like the good old days.

Together with his best friends they were more than a match for most. That was until, having cleaved through the ranks of poorly trained death eater pawns, their match did appear. Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy and the mysterious Duke blocked their path to the castle.

"She is mine." Said Hermione through gritted teeth, eying up Bellatrix.

"Come on then Ferret boy!" Ron taunted in Malfoy's direction.

Harry remained silent not dropping eye contact with the man in front of him who wore the mask that once contained his face. Either side of him Ron and Hermione began their respective battles. Yet Harry and The Duke remained still. That was until – at the very same second – they both send stunning curses at each other. Both raised shields – the same specific one – to deflect the curses.

After this an exchange of bone breaking curses were sent, both fighters choosing to dodge rather than deflect.

_How can this guy read my moves…and how can I read his so well._ Harry thought with confusion.

"Come on Potter! Try something new! I can read you like a book!" laughed the figure The Duke.

"That is rich coming from a cheap imitation of myself!" Harry responded.

"Oh I am more than an imitation…I am _much_ more than that." Retorted The Duke.

The two carried on with their fight, every single spell the same, each one being deflected or dodged by both combatants in each instance.

Harry finally, out of frustration more than anything, send a_ expelliarmus_ at the Duke, to which he dodged before cackling;

"Oh the traditional disarming spell – it always was your trade mark move. How very much like us!"

_Us?_ Thought Harry, before speaking up, "Take off that mask. Let me see your face, you coward. I would have though Tom could come up with something much more original that trying to replicate my old self."

"If it isn't broken, why fix it?" Harry opened up his body in response to this new voice – Voldemort, having broken off his duel with Dumbledore momentarily had entered the fray with Harry and the Duke.

"You! What have you done with my family!" Harry spat, sending a curse at Voldemort, who dodged it – just.

"Tut, tut Potter. Such rage." Smirked Voldemort. "It was that rage that handed me such a powerful follower when you were under my control…you were the perfect candidate to fall into the clutches of dark magic. I couldn't afford to lose that."

"Well you have. I am my own man. I will _never_ serve you again, Tom."

"The Harry Potter standing with his wand pointed at me may not, but the Harry Potter with that silver mask on would beg to differ. The Harry Potter created from the locket that stole so many years of your life; the locket that also stole so much more..."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in mild panic and confusion.

"That is Harry Potter. Created from your magical signature, he has his own magical powers; he us you, rather he is what you would be if you had given in to the rage from the abuse you suffered your whole life. He is the true Duke."

"And I am the true Harry Potter." Said Dark Harry, "Therefore you must be eliminated."

"Albus…is this possible?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who was nearby, an observer of this interaction, wearied after his duel with Voldemort.

"It is entirely possible…horcruxes are very complicated things…and you are more vulnerable to the temptations of dark magic than most, simply through the horrors you have experience in life." Explained Dumbledore, the shock – and indeed fear – etched upon his face.

Fear also flashed through Harry's mind. It was true that he was vulnerable to the dark…he had found out all to recently that he could be his own worst enemy… he never thought it could be literally. Yet as he stood on the fields of Hogwarts, his first true home, Ron and Hermione – his best friends, his _first_ friends, by his side, he began to form a plan; if rage was his greatest downfall, then why couldn't he exploit himself – exploit Dark Harry.

"Well then – I suppose we are the same person. I would ask you what number I am thinking of but of course you already know." Smirked Harry.

"9 and three quarters." Snapped Dark Harry.

"Fair enough…well then if you are going to destroy me then I am glad it will be here, at Hogwarts - our first home. Remember the sense of belonging we felt when we first arrived here Harry?"

Dark Harry searched his memories. Hogwarts…he searched his emotions, there was something missing. He knew there was supposed to be a feeling there…an emotion, yet it was almost as if he_ couldn't _feel it…almost like a robot The only emotions he felt were the mild jealous feelings he had once felt at Ron's family – that was what belonging meant to Dark Harry – jealousy.

"Enough. Fight me."

"Ok – but be careful – we don't want to get too close to the Whomping Willow – remember when we first met Sirius there? Of course you do – we are the same person." Smiled Harry.

Yet again Dark Harry was forced to search his memories, almost involuntarily; there he was being told he could go and live with Sirius, escape the Dursleys. He should feel joy…yet there was nothing. He couldn't – it was missing. But is should be there – why wasn't it there? All he associated with that night was the rage and anger at Snape, Fudge and Wormtail upon learning that Sirius would not be going free.

"Stop it. Get out of my head!" snapped Dark Harry.

"_Your_ head? I rather think it is _our _head." Laughed Harry. Beside him Dumbledore's eyes twinkled – he knew what Harry was doing. He wouldn't have thought to do it himself – the boy…no the man was brilliant. The light side truly was in good hands.

"Look at all this destruction, eh Harry? Better be careful of this old castle – why that astronomy tower looks like it could come down at any moment!"

"Enough of these frivolities, Duke – finish this." Snapped Voldemort in anger, confused at what Harry was doing.

"Mind you – if it could handle a baby dragon, then a few spells should be no problem. Remember Norbert, Harry? Remember taking him – I should say _her_, but you already know he was a she – up there at the dead of night – and getting caught! Why didn't we remember the cloak, Harry." Taunted Harry.

Dark Harry's mind was a mess; he was suddenly assaulted with the memories and feelings of guilt and hate that followed the massive loss of points they had sustained for Gryffindor that night. Nothing else, just the horror it brought – nothing of the fun they had had those winters evening with Hagrid and Norbert…just emptiness.

"STOP IT! STOP NOW!" shouted Dark Harry, shaking his head violently, hands clutched against his ears.

"What about our other adventures with the cloak in first year, eh Harry."

"No…don't go there…please anywhere but that one." Snivelled Dark Harry.

"You know the one – the Mirror. Remember our desires. Our deepest, most true, purest desire, Harry."

"No…no…"cried Dark Harry, collapsing.

"REMEMBER IT HARRY!" shouted Harry at his dark counterpart.

"I…I can't." whispered Dark Harry.

"Of course you can't. Because that memory is such a pure one, the first time I ever saw my parents, all I wanted was a family to be loved. You can't handle the emotions of that memory, you can't handle that feeling. You can't and never will – because you aren't real. You are just a fragment of me, the dark twinkle in my eye that threatened to surface. I have learned to control my anger – an I can control you."

"No…please…leave me alone, Harry."

"Duke! What are you doing? Destroy him!" screamed Voldemort.

"I can't…he is me…Me? Who am I…WHO AM I?" Dark Harry spat with rage, through tears. "If you made, me then you can tell me who I am." His attitude changed from anger to begging – Harry had sent him over the edge into madness.

Voldemort looked in piteously down at his creation. "You are worthless. You are a failed experiment. You are nothing to me. You are nothing."

The shock in Dark Harry's eyes was huge. He shook his head before screaming into the sky, and with an almighty crack to get through the weakened wards, he apparated away.

"You thought that my dark side could defeat me because he knew me better than anyone else. Well that works both ways, Tom – I know him better than anyone else too."

The rage was palpable upon Voldemort's face, who snapped and sent an organ dissolving hex at Harry, who was unprepared. Dumbledore threw up a shield at the last moment, intending to carry on his duel with the Emperor.

"Harry – go. Protect the students; remember what I told you." Said the elderly headmaster.

Harry nodded. "Right." Before heading through the battle, towards the school he had once called home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Ginny witnessed Harry and the Duke battle each other move for move; she felt useless – she could not get to him – she was still by the main castle protecting the students. During a particularly long duel alongside her mother and two Death Eaters causing them a bit of trouble she missed the lull in the battle between Harry and the Duke.

When she finally had a change to look back Voldemort and Dumbledore were the only two duelling – Harry and the Duke were nowhere to be found. She immediately regretted her decision to take her eyes of her own duel, as a cutting curse hit her on her thigh, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. Molly moved to reach her daughter, which in turn opened her up to being disarmed; they were sitting ducks.

The two death eaters chuckled, advancing upon the helpless Weasley mothers.

"You are in for some pain now." Grinned the first death eater.

"We are going to make you scream." Said the second, revealing the serpentine tones of Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny took her mother's hand and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Let's get started then." Chuckled the first death eater – Ginny only heard his voice, she could just imagine the beefy hand raising a wand.

"Let's not." Came a new – a familiar- voice. Ginny opened her eyes in a flash and saw the person she most wanted to see at that moment. Harry stood between the death eaters and her mother and her.

With a flick of his wrist he blasted the first death eater back into the castle wall, knocking him unconscious. He sent a curse at Lucius, also knocking him out – he stepped forward onto his wand, snapping it.

"Harry!" Ginny cried in happiness. Harry ran to her getting onto his knees, embracing her.

"I am so sorry I let you and James get captured. I failed you, I-" began Harry.

"Shut up." Said Ginny silencing him by kissing him on the mouth.

"We need to get you inside, your leg." Harry said nodding to a nasty looking gash on her leg. "Molly – are you ok?"

"Fine, Harry dear. I need to see my Grandchildren."

"Good, let's go." Harry picked up Ginny as the three made their way to the Great Hall. As they arrived at the entrance hall, there seemed to be a semblance of Order control. He set Ginny down and surveyed the situation.

The students were safely behind a perimeter of Order Members and Armour. The rest of the entrance hall was clear – for now- any assault by a number of Death Eaters would set the battle raging.

"Fred! George!" Harry shouted, seeing the twins from across the hall.

"Harry!"

"Mate!" they cried.

"No time for greetings – I need you two to get those children," he said pointing at the students, "out of here and up to safety. You two know the secret passages better than anyone."

He heard a roaring behind him – the Death Eaters were making their assault. There was also a blasting sound; he saw Dumbledore being forced back into the main castle by Voldemort.

"We need to be quick – go! The armour will protect you!" shouted Harry in desperation.

"Right you are Harry." Said George, serious.

"Come on kids, let's get going!" shouted Fred, running up the stairways students hot on his heels.

"The rest of you!" shouted Harry, taking command. People turned around, just seeing Harry for the first time – they cheered.

"Nobody – and I mean NOBODY, gets up these stairs." He indicated the stairs the students had just ascended. Everybody fell into a line by his side, ready to defend the stairs with their lives, ready for the Death Eaters that we just seconds away.

XX

James strained his neck trying to see his mum or dad, but being behind several Order Members, suits of armour and six years' worth of students who were mostly much taller than him did not afford him a great view. Before he knew it he was being corralled up the stairs by the older students at Fred and George's instruction.

"Teddy, Vic!" James gasped after ascending numerous steps. "We have to go help!"

"No! We can't – you saw how dangerous it was down there." Countered Victoire.

"We can't just run and do nothing!" argued Teddy, siding with James.

"What do you want us to do? Apparently the Emperor himself is there." Said Victoire.

Teddy paled, "He-he- is fighting downstairs – here at Hogwarts."

"I overheard one of the Order members saying it." Nodded Victoire.

"Agh! This is so frustrating!" shouted James, kicking out at a wall.

"I know – our parents are fighting down there too…but we would hinder them more than we could help right now."

"I suppose you are right…" sighed James, remembering the look on his Dad's face when he had been taken by the imposter Duke.

"We had better catch up with the others then." Said Teddy.

"Which way did they go?" asked Victoire looking between two opposing sets of stairs, one of which was currently rotating.

"Ehm – left…I think." Answered James, leading his friends upwards.

After several minutes of wandering around aimlessly they paused, conceding they were lost.

"No! We have been here before." Snapped Victoire arguing with Teddy – as usual.

"We haven't!" shouted Teddy back.

"We have! If we go round this corner here, we get back to that portrait of the fat woman in the pink dress!"

"I bet you we don't – I bet you anything!" said Teddy marching around the corner, stopping suddenly; he jumped back around the corner.

"_Guys!_" he whispered, "look!"

They crept up to join Teddy, whereupon they peered round the corridor. The Imposter Duke – to them, Dark Harry – was pacing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, muttering loudly.

"It was here, Gryffindor Tower. That is where we kissed…it was a happy moment. I was happy. THEN WHY CAN'T FEEL HAPPINESS!" he shouted, punching the wall.

"Calm down. No password – no entry…even if I haven't opened in nearly ten years…" said the woman in the portrait.

"I can recall the memories…but I can't feel them! WHY?" He shouted.

"Maybe I can complete myself…complete my memories…if I killed him, the _other_ me…maybe then! But how can I destroy him…"

James gasped and fell back, _what did he mean kill Harry – who was this man?_ Unfortunately by falling back he fell into Teddy and both of them crashed into an inanimate suit of armour alerting Dark Harry to their presence.

"_You!_ His son…my son. If you were to die…he would be distraught. It would_ destroy_ him." Dark Harry grinned beneath his mask, advancing upon the three helpless children.

XX

Dumbledore was pushed further and further backwards into the main castle; it was all he could do to deflect the spells let alone fire off ones of his own. He could not keep it up for long. After breaching the entrance hall where the battle raged on still, he was forced back yet more into the Great Hall; there was nowhere he could go whilst in there.

Another fight was continuing inside the Hall, and more combatants were pouring in from the Entrance Hall.

_At least there is no sign of any students_, thought Dumbledore, ever the optimist.

After a particularly powerful hex, causing Dumbledore to gasp in pain, his wand ripped from his hand. The battle lulled around them for a moment, all wishing to bear witness to what was going to happen between the former teacher and pupil.

Voldemort cackled as he held the elderly Professor's wand in his hand.

"It is over Dumbledore. They one said you were the only man I ever feared; how wrong they were. You are nothing more than an old man. An old man with something I wish for; call off the protections of Hogwarts –stop these ridiculous suits of armour and then give me the Headmastership of Hogwarts, and I may spare you."

"Ah Tom, it is unfortunate for you that I cannot call of the protections Hogwarts has to offer." Said Dumbledore, panting.

"What do you mean of course you can!" spat Voldemort.

"Alas Tom, only the Headmaster of Hogwarts can control the Castle and the latent magical ability it possesses."

"What do you mean? You are the true headmaster – that is why Bellatrix has not been able to access your office all these years. That is why she couldn't transfer the title to me!"

"For a long time, yes, I was the Headmaster, but Hogwarts is under control of another now."

"Why you cantankerous old…WHO?" shouted Voldemort, his rage getting the better of him.

At that moment, a golden blur flew into Voldemort, wrestling Dumbledore's wand from his grip. The gold eagle that resided as part of the decorations of lectern the Headmaster spoke from hovered above Dumbledore, dropping his wand down to him before flying back to its master, the one who had sent it to attack Voldemort, the _true_ Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I am." Said Harry smiling as the eagle landed on his shoulder.

"What! I mean…what?" said McGonagall, helping to pick Dumbledore up from the ground, simultaneously handing him a potion.

"During our imprisonment at the Castle, I took the opportunity to leave. I met with Harry at The Burrow and helped him find his path…clear his head as it were." Here he shared a nod of understanding with Harry – the truth, that he had pulled him back from the brink of darkness between them both, - "I also took the opportunity then to retire, as it were, and to pass on the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts to the next generation."

"He escaped?" shouted Voldemort, angrily, looking accusingly at Bellatrix, scarred, battered and bruised from her duel with Hermione.

"My Lord…I…don't" she stuttered in confusion.

"One cannot be contained as a prisoner inside one's own school, Miss Lestrange." Explained Dumbledore.

"Well how did you get back in then?" asked McGonagall with equal confusion.

"The transfer of the title did not take place until both the outgoing Head and incoming Head are both present at Hogwarts. So technically Harry became the Headmaster the moment he sailed the Jolly Ronald out through the Lake; which is why he couldn't simply walk in through the wards himself."

"Well then if you are the true Headmaster," said Voldemort, almost thinking out loud as he turned to Harry, "You will obviously not give me the title – then I shall just have to kill you and inherit the title myself. _Avada Kedavra!_"

The green spell shot from Voldemort's wand, and was heading straight for Harry before the eagle that was sat upon his shoulder intercepted the spell, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Harry took the place of Dumbledore as the target of Voldemort's anger and spells, though there was somewhat of a reverse in fortunes – this time Harry was on top and it was Voldemort who struggled to keep up with him.

The combined factor of Harry's sheer power, his youth and the elder wand led to him having the edge over the older Dark Lord.

Harry's brilliance in battle seemed to inspire the rest of the light side, who began to take down many of the Death Eater forces. Finally Harry had Voldemort cornered, and almost conquered.

"This is it Tom!" Harry shouted. "This is where the Empire comes crashing down, this is where it ends for you!"

"I think not – I still have a powerful ally – I still have you Harry." Spat Voldemort.

"Really – I just sent your Duke into a spiral of madness without even raising my wand; what hope is he to you now?" Harry almost laughed.

"Why, he is a tremendous hope – why not see for yourself." Voldemort grinned. The change in Voldemort's emotions really worried Harry – what had he just noticed that could have that effect?

Harry's question was answered when he heard a shriek of pure terror – it was Ginny's voice.

At the entrance to the Great Hall stood Dark Harry, holding James, wand pointed at his neck.

"NO! James!" Harry shouted, attempting to run to his son.

"Good, Duke, very good. Perhaps I misspoke earlier. Give me the boy." Ordered Voldemort.

Dark Harry ignored him.

"Please…Duke…Harry…don't give him my son. _Your _son. If you have any of my identity – any of _the real_ Harry Potter within you then you will let him go." Pleaded Harry.

Ginny, although confused as to why Harry was seemingly talking to himself tried pleading as well.

"Please, if there is any good in you whatsoever, let James go."

There seemed to be a brief flash of conflict in Dark Harry's eyes – Harry actually thought he might let James go, before;

"There is _no_ good in me." Smirked Dark Harry, before handing James over to Voldemort.

Harry shut his eyes; _no…_ "The you are further away from being Harry Potter than ever before. You have no identity. You are nobody."

"You're wrong!" spat Dark Harry venomously. "There was a time where you had no identity either, then it all changed, in the space of minutes. It can happen again – I will make it happen!"

At this ambiguous last statement Dark Harry apparated away once more through the weakened wards, leaving only one Harry Potter.

"Now, Potter. I will ask you; give me the Headmastership of Hogwarts. I urge you to consider your answer carefully, remembering the fact that I have your son." Smiled Voldemort, who suddenly had the upper hand.

"Don't do it Dad! Don't give it to him!" Shouted James, before being silenced by Voldemort.

Harry glanced sideways at Ginny, the pain on her face evident, tears in her eyes. Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"My son wins. Every time. "I Harry James Potter, hereby pass on the role, title and responsibilities of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to Tom Marvolo Riddle."

If the use of Voldemort's real name bothered him, he did not show it. He began to almost glow, and…grow. He began to bulk up slightly – no longer was he the weak and skinny man, he was now a physical force to be reckoned with.

"What is happening, Albus!?" Shouted Moody – even he was panicking.

"He is taking Hogwarts' magical power for himself – his body is adapting to be able to hold the increase in magical power…"explained Dumbledore – the fear evident in his voice.

Voldemort began to laugh. He believed he was now truly omnipotent, above any other; he showed this by tossing James to one side; why did he need a hostage when he could defeat any other Wizard easily enough without one. His already palpable power had doubled – he had the latent magic of Hogwarts within him, he had stolen it for himself and it had worked. Harry could have defeated Voldemort, however things had changed now; this was Voldemort 2.0.

"Who dares fight me now? Who would defy their Emperor now?" boomed Voldemort, his voice striking fear into even the most hardened Wizard- even Moody cringed.

Harry knew his chances weren't great, but he wasn't going to let Voldemort know his doubts, he was going to give this fight one hell of a shot.

He let loose an extremely powerful blasting curse that, ordinarily, would have taken out 95% of wizards and would have caused Voldemort _serious_ problems. Voldemort however deflected it as if it was a jelly legs jinx from a nervous first year.

_Shit_ Harry thought. This thought was carried on when Voldemort sent his response; a blasting spell of his own. Harry sent up a shield, yet the curse tore right through it, throwing Harry back into the wall of the Great Hall.

"Dad!" "Harry!" came the shouts from James and Ginny, who had found each other in the melee. They both made a beeline for Harry, who got up, groggily, stopping them.

"Keep back you two! This could get messy." Harry cricked his neck side to side before unleashing a deadly barrage of spells, one after another not a gap between them continuously until he had nearly exhausted himself. Voldemort became obscured in smoke and debris.

Harry waited anxiously for the smoke to clear; when it finally did an unpleasant met his eyes – Voldemort was standing completely unscathed, merely admiring his nails.

"My turn." He smirked before sending a round of bone shattering curses at Harry who did all he could to dodge and deflect the lethal spells. He managed – just – to avoid being hit, though debris was cutting his entire body as it was sprayed up and fell from the walls and ceiling. Unfortunately he couldn't avoid one last curse that clipped his shoulder. He fell to his knees, shouting out in pain.

Voldemort raised his wand in anticipation of finishing the battle, but was interrupted by several Order Members; Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Minerva and Arthur all started trying to fight Voldemort, distracting him so that Harry could get to safety. He limped over to Dumbledore.

"Albus…this is hopeless…he is too powerful – nearly twice as powerful as I am at the best of times." Harry shook his head.

"Harry there is only one thing I can think of and it is extremely dangerous – time is of the essence, and only you can do this. You need more power; if he is twice as powerful as you then you must double your power – you almost need two Harrys."

Harry understood what Dumbledore was hinting at…_Dark Harry_. But he had gone.

What were his final words?

"_There was a time where you had no identity either, then it all changed, in the space of minutes. It can happen again – I will make it happen!"_

What did he mean? What had defined Harry as a person; what had changed him most in his life?

Then it all clicked; Harry knew where he needed to go.

"Buy me as much time as you can, Albus. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Where do you plan to go, Harry?" asked Dumbledore as Harry prepared apparate; the anti-apparition wards had collapsed now that Voldemort had stolen the magic feeding them.

"I am going back to where it all began." Harry said, before apparating to a place he never thought he would see ever again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The smell of the sea assaulted Harry's nostrils as soon as he appeared at his destination. Rain was cascading down from dark storm clouds that were gathered overhead. All in all it was exactly the same weather as the last time he had been here, leading Harry to wonder if it ever changed.

This was the Cabin on the Rocks where the Dursleys had fled to in order to escape the letters from Hogwarts; this is where Harry had first found out he was a wizard. It was here that Harry had finally gained a sense of identity; he was Harry James Potter, a wizard. Son of Lily and James Potter, two of the finest wizards about, not two useless alcoholics who had died recklessly in a car accident. His life had literally changed course during one night on this island. This had to be where Dark Harry had come to; _we are the same person, after all_, thought Harry.

He strode forward up the barnacle covered rocks to the old cabin; the door was unlocked, it sat loose upon its hinges. Pushing it tentatively open, Harry entered.

From the surroundings it appeared that he and the Dursleys had in fact been the last people here; a bent rifle sat in the corner, caked in dust, beginning to show some signs of rust. The threadbare sofa that Dudley had slept upon still sat in front of the long unused fire place. And there, by the staircase up to where Petunia and Vernon has slept stood Dark Harry, staring out of the window into nothingness.

"I knew you would come." He said, sensing his light counterpart's arrival.

"And I knew you would be here. We are the same, you and I." Harry said, bluntly.

"NO!" shouted Dark Harry spinning around angrily, "We are not the same! I am so different to you, you can't even begin to imagine!"

"I am that part of you that never surfaced, that _should_ have surfaced – that should have taken control!" he continued.

"I was a part of you for so long – you're entire life! I am the hatred that lurked inside you, the hatred that was never unleashed, spent or lashed out with. I am the anger you felt your entire childhood towards the Dursleys, the hate you felt for Snape, for Malfoy, for Umbridge – that you never did anything with! You bottled me up inside for so long and I never was given the chance to surface!"

"That is nothing," said Harry shaking his head, "Just the hate of a child." He said this, though he was not entirely sure of himelf.

"Oh yes…the hate of a child, but a passionate hate. The hate of a child who had been through so much horror at such an early age, but you are right the hate of a child nonetheless, yet I was allowed to evolve and grow inside you the more horrors you experienced; the hate for Peter Pettigrew at destroying the chance of happiness with Sirius…I was so close to taking control that night…yet you, the pitiful fool you are just…_let it go_."

"Your fourth year…I was the hurt and the sense of betrayal you locked up when Ron left you." Dark Harry was laughing now, but he wasn't finished yet.

"And then that night at the department of Mysteries when Bellatrix killed Sirius, I emerged, not for long – but for the briefest of times I took control of us, Harry, I made us powerful for an instance – the crucio you unleashed upon her – that was me, yet once again I was swallowed back down inside."

"I can let my anger go…" said Harry, entirely unsure of himself, shocked at these revelations; it appeared he had the potential to become just like Voldemort his whole life; this Dark version of himself standing before him was evidence of that.

"No you can't Harry! You see, all these reasons for your anger and hate I have explained to you, perhaps could have been let go of for anybody else – anybody else but you! For no matter how close I came to dying out, to being extinct within you – and believe me Harry I came close; I nearly disappeared when we first got together with Ginny – there was always one thing that fuelled me; Voldemort. Your hate for him was such that you could not let it go – he is the root cause of all the pain, suffering, anger and hate in your life. And then you joined him – and I, _I_ took control."

"No…Voldemort was in control." Stuttered Harry, edging away.

"Partly…but you see Harry, you would not have been nearly as powerful as we were without me. Without the hate I represent. I am your power Harry; you are nothing without me."

"No. You are wrong." Said Harry, his confidence renewed; he had faced this demon before; it was Ginny and James that brought him back then and it was the thought of them that brought him confidence now.

"Dumbledore was right; perhaps you are fuelled by hate. But you are no longer a part of me. I am fuelled by something much more powerful. Something you have just told me nearly destroyed you before; my love for my Ginny. My love for Ron, Hermione – all my friends. For James, my son."

"Our son." Spat Dark Harry, trying to wind Harry up.

"No. MY son; after all you can feel no love, no _real _emotions. Those emotions are what really matter. They are what fuel a person, what gives them that extra drive; I fight for them – not for my own personal revenge. I fight so that they can be happy." Explained Harry.

"But your anger Harry – Me. I am so much more powerful that those emotions – they make you weak." Laughed Dark Harry.

"You are wrong." Harry fixed his gaze upon the eyes beneath the mask of Dark Harry.

"I look into those eyes, and I can see past the anger, the hate – everything. And I see fear."

As Harry looked deep inside the eyes…his own eyes a memory assaulted his mind…a memory that he had long buried deep within him…

_The infant form of Harry stumbled as he struggled to walk. He held his only remaining possession from the good times – the times with his Mum and Dad – under his arm. It was his comfort blanket, his blanky. His other stuffed toys were gone…his stag, his dog and his wolf – they were all gone now. But he could cope as long as he had this blanket – it was all he had left._

_He toddled over to the sofa where his Aunt sat, reading the paper. He tugged gently on her arm, using the hand that held the blanket – the other steadying himself on the sofa._

"_Where Mummy?" asked Harry, sadly._

"_Get that awful maggoty thing off me!" shrieked Petunia, pulling her hand away from her nephew as if she had just been burned. Harry fell backwards, sitting on the floor with a bump, having been given a fright by his Aunt's scream._

_Vernon looked angrily from behind his own paper. _

"_What have you done boy!?" he shouted._

"_He is wiping that filthy rag of his all over me and our nice new sofa!" Said Petunia, shrilly. _

_Vernon heaved himself out of his armchair, an marched over to the infant Harry, wrenching the blanket from his hand, and throwing it into the roaring fire that would later be blocked over in place of a gas fire._

_Harry watched in horror as his blanket – his last remaining connection to his Mummy and Daddy was incinerated and burned into nothing more than ashes._

_He didn't scream, he didn't cry out. He remained still. A single tear wound its way down his cheek, a wet droplet streaming its way down from the burning green eyes of Harry Potter._

The same green eyes that now looked into the very same green eyes of Dark Harry. A tear slipped down the silver mask of Dark Harry.

"I…I remember that." He whispered. "That was where…that was where I was created…where you first bottled up your anger and sadness…."

"I see you for what you truly are. You say you are hate and anger, but when I look at you I don't see that I see a scared little boy."

"No. I am hate. I am…anger…I am your darkness…" Dark Harry spluttered out, meekly.

"That's it though, isn't it?" began Harry, "If you are my dark side, standing here in front of me, then that means I am my good side. The side that _didn't _lash out in anger. The side that _forgave_ those for their mistakes. The side that experienced friendship, that loved Ron and Hermione like siblings, despite never having felt love before. I am the side that still loves them, the side that loves Ginny more than anything, and the side that would do _anything_ to protect his son." Harry stepped forward, Dark Harry subconsciously stepping away from him in fear.

"I nearly gave into my darkness not so long ago at The Burrow after you had taken James. But I controlled it." Continued Harry.

"Control? Perhaps, but you can never truly destroy your anger, Harry. I will always be a part of you." Countered Dark Harry in desperation.

"You are right – perhaps I cannot destroy my anger. But I can do something much more difficult that; I can do something which is so much more different than light magic, dark magic, even love and hate. I cannot forget, but I can forgive." Explained Harry, stepping closer to Dark Harry yet again.

"I forgive Professor Snape for hating me; unrequited love is a complicated thing." In front of Harry no longer stood the image of the Duke, but a gangly seventh year Harry Potter, a bitter look upon his face.

"I forgive Draco Malfoy for taunting me as a child; he was a child too – it was how he has been raised." Dark Harry morphed once more into the image of a fifth year Harry, a look of annoyance upon his face; the look Harry always got when Malfoy got on his nerves.

"I forgive Albus Dumbledore for keeping secrets from me; he truly thought that was the best thing for me, all he wanted was to give me a childhood." Dark Harry now changed into a confused looking third year.

"I forgive Ron for leaving me in fourth year, always being overlooked in favour of your brothers, to try and escape from that at school only to be overlooked once more in favour of your best friend…" Dark Harry now shrank once more, resembling a First Year Harry Potter, confused and dazed – seemingly about everything.

"I forgive Dudley Dursley, for being spoilt by his parents, being taught that right is wrong; how was he to know any better, he was never bright?" A seven year old Harry, cuts and bruises covering his body, looking sad, not crying but just…sad stood in front of Harry now.

With each forgiveness Harry made he took a step closer to Dark Harry, until finally he was mere inches before him, whereupon he knelt down to look the child in the eyes.

"And I forgive Vernon and Petunia Dursley for having their lives thrown into chaos, un asked, un rewarded by being given a baby to look after. Who knows what plans they had in their lives that were shelved by me…I forgive them for resenting me…just."

The same infant who Harry had only just remembered having his blanket burned now sat in front of Harry, crying, confused.

"And finally…the most difficult of all. I forgive myself for being you. For being the Duke, the Hunter, The Emperor's number two – Voldemort's pawn. It was not my choice, and I could not escape until the very end. I thought I would never be able to forgive myself. I was wrong."

With that final confession of forgiveness, Dark Harry faded from existence, leaving behind a glowing aura; the magical powers of the five death eaters that had been forced upon him; they moved to the nearest magical body; Harry.

Harry accepted the new powers, absorbing them willingly into his body. Like Voldemort his body began to grow in stature slightly to accommodate the new magic in needed to house. He bulked up slightly, his muscle tone grew more definitive, his hair seemed to grow darker, his eyes deepened in tone. His voice now had an unquestionable tone of authority to it; it boomed out.

Harry was now, magically, a match for the augmented form of Voldemort. He turned to apparate back to Hogwarts, throwing a final searching look over the cabin where that had defined him; twice now.

With that he apparated back to Hogwarts; it was time for Voldemort 2.0 against Harry 2.0.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

At Hogwarts, Voldemort's new found power was terrifying. He had been engaging Order members in fives and sixes at the same time, and was completely and utterly trouncing them. The thing was, he wasn't killing them, no he was merely toying with them. This was all the more terrifying as nobody knew what his end game was.

Bill, Charlie, Hestia Jones, Ginny, Neville and Flitwick were all coming to the end of their 'bout' with Voldemort. As he sent a severing charm at the group, which hit poor Flitwick on the chest, severely injuring him, the next combatants took over. However numbers were running low – only two stepped up. Ron and Hermione.

"Only two? Oh dear, but what is this? Ah ha! Potter's little friends! How good of you to take your turn. You two have caused me a lot of trouble over the years, you know. Time for a little payback I think." He smirked, and began raining spells down upon them.

They had, during the War and early days of resistance, gained a reputation as two of the best fighters the Order had to offer; it appeared that their adventures at Hogwarts with Harry had moulded them into very powerful, proficient wizards, and together as a husband and wife duo they were a serious force to be reckoned with. But even they stood no chance against Voldemort.

Like so many before them it was all they could do to deflect his spells. Even whilst Ron held up a shield and Hermione sent her own offensive spells, nothing got through. The two of them lasted longer than most of the other groups had managed, but eventually they two succumbed to exhaustion.

Hermione was sent sprawling backwards, landing with a horrible cracking sound upon her left leg, Ron dove after her, also getting to cover amongst some debris.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"My leg, Ron, I think it's broken…"

"Aunt Hermione!" Victoire and James crawled over to them, followed by Teddy. They had been sheltering with some of the Order Members behind an upturned house table following them being taken by Dark Harry back to the Great Hall and their subsequent escape.

"Get out of here kids!" said Ron, desperately.

"We can't – there are Death Eaters at the door." Said Teddy.

Sure enough a large group of Death Eaters had gathered at the door to watch in amusement as their Emperor toyed with the light side. Ron glanced over to the door; the death eaters were still there, only now they were all slumped unconscious on the ground.

"Well there were…" said Teddy, sheepishly.

"Who could have done that?" asked Victoire confused.

"My thoughts….exactly" gasped Hermione through the pain of her broken leg. Their frantic chat was broken up by Voldemort's booming voice taunting them.

"Is there no one who will fight me? Is there nobody who can defeat me? Is there no one?" he shouted, glee in his booming voice.

"There is one." Came an equally powerful, booming voice.

Harry Potter stood upon the platform where the teachers usually sat to eat, silhouetted against the stained glass windows. Elder wand in hand, he stood tall, changed – every bit Voldemort's equal.

"He's back!" grinned James, seeing his father.

"And how…what happened to him?" asked Hermione.

"He seems…bigger...almost as if he is…no it couldn't be…" said began Victoire.

"More powerful?" asked Teddy.

"Yeah…but that is impossible surely?" she answered back.

"Ah, so Potter comes scurrying back – did I not teach you a lesson last time?" jeered Voldemort.

"I learnt my lesson; if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Responded Harry.

"Some things aren't worth a second shot, boy." Countered Voldemort, "But you obviously never learn. I have been toying with your allies and loved ones – but now I grow weary with them, so I believe the executions – no the purification of the Empire must begin. And what better way to begin than with you, their poster boy."

"You are in for a shock…"said Harry through gritted teeth as he and Voldemort began to duel.

XX

James watched on in amazement as his Dad and the Emperor traded verbal blows. It became immediately apparent that they were going to duel, which caused James to panic.

"He isn't going to fight him is he?" he asked his Aunt and Uncle incredulously, "Does he know how powerful the Emperor is?"

"You've never seen your Dad fight before have you?" asked Ron, the hint of a smile on his face.

"Once…but never for our side." Answered James.

"Well, James, if anyone can beat Voldemort, then it is your Dad." Answered Hermione.

_Let's just hope he __has_ _got more powerful and doesn't just look it_ She thought.

XX

Voldemort fully intended to humiliate Harry by destroying him with a single curse, indeed he would not even grace him with the killing curse – it was too good for him. No he would unleash a blasting curse; it would shower his loved ones in the blood of their idol and final hope. The horror – for them – would be unspeakable.

He smirked and launched his assault; a blast of completely concentrated energy, enough to break through any spell was sent straight towards Harry. Voldemort waited with glee for the inevitable shrieks and the smattering of blood that was sure to follow.

It did not come. Harry raised his wand and conjured a shield, absorbing the powerful blow with ease.

There were gasps of shock around the room; no more prominent than Voldemort.

"How?" he asked himself in surprise.

"Thanks, chiefly to yourself. If you hadn't provided me with the new Duke, I wouldn't have nearly enough power to do this;" upon the final word he unleashed his own blast of magic, which thundered through the room, causing those who were near it to look away, their hair being blown about.

Voldemort tried to stop it, but only partially managed, some of the blast hitting his left side, injuring his arm. He gasped in pain; he was human after all. This gave hope and confidence to the rest of the Order, who with a renewed vigour decided that they, like Harry, should be fighting.

They re-engaged the Death Eaters, who had all up until now simply been watching their Emperor.

Whist the duels raged throughout the Hall, the main event could not be avoided; Harry against Voldemort.

Whist the others around them fought to win their duel, fought using text book taught spells, Harry and Voldemort were sending what seemed to be unadulterated blasts of pure magic at each other, almost in some sort of intimidation tactic, trying to assess who was the more powerful wizard, whilst at the same time trying to defeat the other. These blasts were spells, yes, however these were far more advanced and more complicated that just being taught.

James, Teddy and Victoire looked on in awe.

"How is the Order going to get out of this one? How do we reorganise for the next resistance move?" asked Teddy, crouching behind the table.

"We don't." answered Hermione, as she anxiously watched on as Ron was fighting Malfoy Jr. and Sr. singlehandedly. "This is it. This is the definitive battle of our time; lose here and it is over. Win here and…well…this is the only victory we need."

"My dad…he is…amazing…" said James in awe.

"The finest wizard since Dumbledore." Said Hermione, assured in her assertion.

"How though?" asked Victoire.

"He has been through so much; we can't even begin to scratch the surface of what goes on inside his mind. He has never told anyone about his childhood – not even your Mum, James. It is something that drives him…" Hermione guessed.

The battles around them seemed to slow as each fighter became exhausted, victorious or defeated. Harry and Voldemort carried on, unrelenting.

They grew closer and closer, until they were merely feet apart, sending a spell, blocking, then retaliating all in a split second; their hands were blurs – there was no telling what sort of spells they were using, all those who watched on knew was that both fighters has met their match.

Soon though, it became apparent that Harry was edging ahead in the battle; he began to gain territory. His spells became less defensive and more offensive whilst Voldemort's went in the other direction. Voldemort was being forced further and further back until, he could go no further back; he was pushed flat against the up turned house table.

Harry stopped his barrage of magic briefly whilst Voldemort had conjured a powerful shield that was difficult to get through.

"This is it. No bargaining now. No imprisonment. This has to end – _now_. '_Neither can live whilst the other survives_." Harry shouted.

Voldemort looked around in desperation, seeing the desolation around him, his Death Eaters either incarcerated of looking for a means of escape, he grew angry.

"No! I will not be defeated, I am the most powerful Wizard of all time! I hold the power of Hogwarts inside me! I cannot be defeated; especially not by you – you are weak."

Harry struggled not to laugh; "What is it that makes me weak, Tom? Is it my magical core which is bearing up pretty well against yours? Is it the Elder Wand, the wand I am the master of? Come on Tom – answer me!"

"No…you have shown your weakness. I have warned you about it before, and now it will be your final undoing." Shouted Voldemort in desperation. This was his final gambit.

He waved his wand, as a figure flew through the air towards him; _why hasn't he left the battle? _Harry thought in dread as he saw the identity of the figure. It was James.

Voldemort, once again, held James.

Harry thought furiously, but nothing came to him. Perhaps James really was a weakness. His mother and father had died to protect him; he had never really put himself in their situation, yet now he empathized with them, there was only one clear option.

"My love for those I care about might be a weakness, but you know what Tom, it is a weakness I am proud to have." Harry said, beginning to lay down his wand.

What neither Wizard counted upon was the fact that – all those years ago, when Lily and James Potter had died to save their child – Harry couldn't fight back, he had no say in the matter. James Weasley. James Arthur Weasley _Potter_ was different.

"I lost a father for eleven years because of you." He shouted, wriggling free of Voldemort, "like hell am I going to let it happen again."

In a desperate move he turned and sent the first curse he could think of at Voldemort;

"_Expelliarmus!" _He shouted. Voldemort laughed, and sent a retaliatory curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he spat.

"NO!" Harry shouted, lunging forward.

"JAMES!" screamed Ginny, attempting to wrestle free from her Mother's iron grip.

What neither parent counted upon was a phenomenon that a few in the room had seen before; _priori incantatem_.

The wand James held in his hand had chosen him as its new master after Harry had joined the dark. It was Harry's old wand. It was the brother wand to Voldemorts.

Harry laughed in disbelief. His joy was cut short as he realised that James didn't have a lot of time holding Voldemort off.

"Everybody out! Get out, quickly!" he shouted, urgency evident in his voice. The fighters of the Order's side ran out of the hall, congregating in the entrance hall with their prisoners in tow. Finally Harry, James and Voldemort were the only ones left in the Great Hall.

James however was being rapidly pushed back towards the double doors that led into the entrance hall with increasing speed – he simply could not hold the connection with Voldemort for much longer.

"James listen to me, listen closely. As soon as you get beyond the boundaries of the Great Hall, cut off the connection. I will raise a shield; it will take a lot out of me but it will protect everyone whilst I give him one last piece of hell to finish him off." Harry instructed.

"Dad…I don't think I can…" cried James, his arm shaking from the sheer expenditure of energy it took to maintain the connection with Voldemort.

"You can, James. I believe in you. You need to do it for Teddy, for Victoire. For your Uncles and Aunts, for your Granny and Granddad. For your Mum, James. You can do it!" cried Harry.

James was filled with a renewed sense of vigour, which was enough to carry him over the threshold into the entrance hall, where he – as instructed – stopped the connection. Harry instantly raised a shield, golden in colour, which surrounded the entire Great Hall, sealing himself and Voldemort inside.

The resultant blast of the priori incantatem being cut off so suddenly was extreme; it shattered what was left of the windows in the hall, flipped the tables once again, and perhaps worst of all, it knocked Harry's wand from his hand. It landed far enough away that he could not get it, though neither could Voldemort, who looked upon the situation with glee.

Ginny and James both screamed out in horror and ran towards the doorway to help Harry, however his shield was such that they could not pass; it remained a transparent, gold barrier between them both.

Harry sensing his plan was now useless did what he could with the brief seconds he had remaining and turned to the barrier, raising his hand and placed it flat against the shield.

Ginny looked on in horror as he did so, and tears streaming down her face raised her hand as well; their palms almost touching if not for the shield. James took his mother's hand.

The entire Order watched this in horror and sadness; there were few dry eyes. Even Mad Eye Moody felt a tear trickle down his cheek from his one good eye. Neville Longbottom looked on with a sense of regret; he now realised that he was wrong in his assumptions about Harry; he was truly, truly good.

In front of them was family, separated for so long, now separated again, by the tiniest of margins.

"This is it Potter!" cackled Voldemort. "This is where it ends for you! There is nobody to save you, you have seen quite nicely to that."

Harry remained silent, ignoring Voldemort. Those on the other side of the barrier could hear what was going on, though Harry could not hear them.

"Turn, turn and face your death, Harry – come now." Instructed Voldemort.

Again Harry did not respond, Voldemort grew angry.

"You would really turn away from facing death head on like a man should; like your father did? You would really be such a coward? " Asked Voldemort incredulously, " So be it."

Voldemort raised his wand and unleashed an ungodly blast of pure, unadulterated power, straight from his core, straight from Hogwarts itself; this would be enough to kill an army, to flatten Hogwarts itself, let alone for Harry – even Harry with the power of Dark Harry - to survive.

As the blast flew towards him, Harry finally responded to Voldemort's taunts; those on the other side of the barrier all heard a faint, yet confident voice.

"I am facing what matters…what really matters." This was followed by a reassuring smile and a wink from Harry.

As the blast obscured the vision of the Order a definite _crack_ was heard, followed by a distant rumbling.

"Surely not…" Albus Dumbledore whispered to himself. He tore his gaze away from the smoke that was settling in the Great Hall and looked out of the double doors onto Hogwarts grounds.

"Merlin's Beard, Harry." He said, aghast.

There floating fifty feet above the lake was the Jolly Ronald, pulsating with magic; the ship began to drift listlessly, before turning vertically. It picked up speed as it headed faster and faster towards the lake. On board stood Harry Potter, stood next to the bound form of Voldemort, giving off waves of magic, captaining the ship as it flew downwards to its doom. Harry had, at the very last moment, apparated behind Voldemort, grabbing a hold of him and apparating out onto the deck of the ship.

"What is happening, Albus?" asked Remus, eyes wide at the sight in front of him.

"Voldemort's magic…it is overloading…it is too much for him – that blast was just too much." Explained Dumbledore.

The ship flew downwards at speed, a few cheered at the imminent demise of the Emperor. These cheers ceased immediately when the ship actually hit the ground; an explosion of unimaginable magnitude rippled outwards, destroying everything in its path, from the Quidditch Pitch, to Hagrid's old hut. Part of the Astronomy tower even came tumbling down.

Everyone shut their eyes and flinched in anticipation of the blast hitting them as it grew closer to them. Yet it didn't. The blast hit Harry's shield and subsided; it had protected them once again.

The smoke from this explosion subsided; sheer carnage met their eyes.

James ran forward, the first to try and get out to see if maybe…just maybe his Dad had survived.

He hit the golden barrier at great force, falling backwards.

"Let me out! I need out!" he shouted at nobody in particular. He was followed by Ginny, Ron, Remus and many others in trying to escape the Entrance Hall.

Why can't we leave, Albus?" shouted Ron in desperation.

"I don't know…perhaps…" Mumbled Dumbledore, deep in thought.

"Albus! Surely if he had…_died_ then the shield would fade? Surely?" asked Hermione asked Hermione, clutching at straws.

"Usually, yes, but this type of magic – magic with such power behind it is mostly a mystery to me…"

"He has to be alive…he has to…" James said, almost whimpering, sinking to his knees in front of the barrier he had resurrected.

As he said this, almost the exact instant, a figure appeared, limping through the smoke.

It was Harry. Not Dark Harry, not 'Harry 2.0', not the Duke; just Harry.

He fell down, crashing through his own shield, simultaneously bringing it down.

"Dad!" James shrieked with joy, running to his father's side. Ginny leapt forward, arriving at his side as James did, helping him up. The tears of joy streaked down her dust covered cheeks.

"Get him to a medic!" Molly commanded, looking around for signs of Madame Pomfrey.

"No," Harry rasped, "I'm ok, just now."

"What happened Harry?" Kinglsey Shacklebolt asked, unable to restrain himself.

"He made a mistake…one I realised just before the end. The headmaster of Hogwarts – the true headmaster, and he was that – cannot harm a pupil. And I never graduated…Hogwarts still recognised me as such. The magic of Hogwarts inside him fought back. It didn't want to harm me. That gave me the chance I needed to apparate him outside."

"Of course…" sighed Dumbledore.

"When he was outside the flow of magic he was stealing from the castle stopped, and Hogwarts was able to fight back; he attempted to harm a student, as Headmaster that is a fundamental rule _broken_. So Hogwarts bound his magic; for the last few moments of his life, Voldemort was nothing more than a squib." Harry explained.

"And the explosion?" asked Neville.

"The magic Voldemort _had _needed to go somewhere. Where else but outwards?"

"Why didn't you die then?" asked Teddy, fairly bluntly.

"That extra power I had allowed my body to magically heal itself somewhat. Voldemort didn't have that, so was obliterated."

"Oh…right." Said Teddy.

"What now, Dad – where does the resistance go from here?" asked James.

"Resistance? There is no resistance anymore." Answered Dumbledore.

"You mean?" asked Victoire with glee in her eyes.

"It's over." Smiled Harry. "It is finally over."


End file.
